Natsu's Shenanigans
by Lastdragonborn274
Summary: Romantic and humorous one-shots that are centered around Natsu. From Cana challenging Natsu to a drinking contest to Natsu treating Erza to dinner. Requests are HIGHLY encouraged. Crack ships are preferable since they're in uncharted or mostly uncharted territory. Other preferable requests are plain Fairy Tail shenanigans and comedy. Please read and review.
1. Time For A Drink

**So I noticed that there was a decent amount of people that wanted me to continue the fic I wrote called It's That Time of year. That was intended to be a one-shot, and it still is. That being said, I decided that I'll start writing a bunch of disconnected one-shots. If you have an idea for a fic you'd like to read, then please message me. I'll likely write more comedy or romantic stories, but if I like the idea, I'll roll with it. I'll take crack ships too since they're fun to write. I don't think I'll stray from Natsu centered stories since he's the easiest and most entertaining for me to write. Without further ado, I present to you the next one-shot. Do me a favor and tell me if you'd prefer them all in one fic or if you'd like for me to break them up into individual stories so they're easier to find.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Natsu and his team were sitting at their usual table, discussing their most recent missions. While that went on, some of the guild members were teasing Cana about the time that Bacchus beat her to a drinking contest. Not so surprisingly, Cana began getting annoyed and telling them if they were going to slander her drinking skills, they should at the very least be able to hold their own against her.

Natsu chuckled at Cana's response, but much to his dismay, she heard him. "You got a problem, you stupid dragon slayer?!" She yelled angrily.

Natsu put up his hands and nervously defended himself. "Not at all Cana, it's just that I'm surprised that you lost to such a weak drinker."

If the fuse wasn't already lit, that certainly did it. "Excuse me! Do you think you could take me in a drinking contest or something?!" She yelled angrily.

"It's more like I know I could, but I don't want to embarass you any further." Natsu said, scratching the back of his head.

"THAT'S IT!" Cana turned to the bar. "MIRA! GET EVERY BARREL OF ALCOHOL YOU'VE GOT!"

The guild erupted in cheers with lines already forming to bet on the winner. Needless to say, most of the guild placed their money on Cana, but there was a few mages who placed their bets on Natsu. Gildarts being one of them.

"Wow! Thanks for having so much faith in me, Dad!" Cana yelled angrily.

Gildarts smiled and took a seat. "Sorry, sweetie, but I've gotta go with my gut on this one."

Mira lined up barrels and barrels of various alcoholic beverages. After running out of standard beer, she stacked up the whiskey. After that she stacked up some light wine. Their final challenge was barrels of moonshine.

Once Natsu and Cana were ready, Mira sent in between the two. "Alright, the first to declare defeat or to pass out loses. I've divided up your drinks equally so neither of you gets more than the other. Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready for a duel!" Natsu yelled out, causing some of the wizards to grow a worried face.

"I'm always ready to teach light weights a lesson." Cana said cockily.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Cana and Natsu started gulping down their drinks like they had just spent the day in a desert. Cana was certain that Natsu would be passed out on the floor by the time they were finished with their beer, but they were at the whiskey and he was still going strong. Hours passed, stretching into the night. Many of the wizards had either left or fallen asleep watching. They had finally reached the moonshine, leaving Cana with a question. "Ya doin alrigh there, Nashu?"

Natsu sat leaning against the bar with one of his legs crossed over the other. He calmly drank the moonshine. "Doing fine, Cana. How about you? You sound a little hammered." He said smugly.

"Shud up!" She yelled.

It wasn't long before the only people awake was the Makarov, Mira, Elfman, Macao, and obviously the two contestants. They finally reached the last barrel of moonshine. Cana raised the barrel to her lips, but fell out of her chair, passing out as soon as she hit the ground. It took Mira a moment to process what had happened, mainly because she was too tired. "Natsu wins." She said while yawning. "Wait. Natsu wins?!" She shouts.

Macao was dumbstruck. "He actually did win! Looks like he can back up his trash talk."

Natsu began laughing in victory. "Hahahaha! That's what you get for doubting me, Cana."

"Natsu, How did you win? Did you cheat?" Mira asked.

"Cheat? Of course not. I just can't get drunk." Natsu said with his signature grin.

"Y-you can't get drunk?" She replied.

"Nope. I burn through all the alcohol before it really enters my system. Perks of being a fire dragon slayer." He flashed his grin again. He stretched his arms high in the air and began walking towards the exit. "Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"At least he didn't take a prize like Bacchus did with Cana's bra. She was _not_ happy about that." Macao said.

Those words stopped Natsu dead in his tracks. "That's right. I almost forgot." Natsu turned around and slung Cana over his shoulder. "Can't go without a prize, right?"

He headed for the exit, leaving the others in complete shock, their jaws hitting the floor.

The next morning, Cana woke up in bed. "Ugh, my head." She rolled over in her bed, trying to embrace sleep once more, but stopped as soon as she felt the warm presence of someone. Her eyes shot open to see a peacefully sleeping, and shirtless Natsu. She panicked. She couldn't remember anything that happened last night after they started drinking the moonshine. " _DID I SLEEP WITH HIM_?" She yelled in her own head. " _No, I couldn't have. We never even talk. I would have never slept with him in a drunken haze...right?_ "

Suddenly, Natsu yawned, reaching up in the air as he stretched. "Man last night was awesome!" He declared.

Cana turned white with fear. " _OH GOD, WE DID SLEEP WITH EACH OTHER_!"

She pulled a decent portion of the covers from Natsu's side of the bed, covering herself from the chest down. Natsu noticed the sudden movement and looked at Cana. "Morning." He said cheerfully.

" _MORNING?!_ " She mentally asked herself. " _We have drunk sex and he just says morning_?" She tried to compose herself. "MORNING!" She failed.

The loud and scared response took him by surprise. "Something wrong, Cana."

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?! WE SLEPT TOGETHER!" She yelled.

"Yeah, so what?"

"SO WHAT?!" She yelled even louder. "I…I've never done that with anybody before…"

"Never slept with someone?"

"No, I haven't and… I don't know how to react."

"Uh, Cana?" Natsu began.

"Are we together now? Was it just a one night stand?"

"Cana?" He said again.

"WHAT IF I GET PREGNANT?!" The big question finally hit her.

"CANA!"

Natsu caught her off guard. "What?"

"Why are you covering yourself like that? It's not like your naked."

"What?" Cana moved the covers and looked down, taking note that she was indeed fully dressed. "Wait a second. I thought that we… that you and I…"

"That we slept together?" Natsu said.

"Yes!"

"We did." Natsu dead panned. "After you passed out, Macao said something about a prize. I know we didn't discuss a prize between the two of us but I figured you wouldn't mind if we slept together. I mean we've known each other for years."

"I VERY MUCH MIND!"

"Jeez, it's not like I kicked you out of the room for the night. I carried you home on my shoulder and used your key to get in. After that, I put you in bed and got in myself."

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED THEN?!"

"Naked?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow. He moved the bed sheet and revealed that he was indeed wearing shorts.

Cana began muttering to herself incoherently, repeating to herself the conversation that they had just had, trying to connect the dots. "Wait a second Natsu. So we just slept together?"

"Yeah."

"ONLY sleep?" She confirmed.

"Yes, ONLY sleep." Natsu mocked her.

"Nothing else?"

"Is there anything else people do when they sleep in the same bed?"

The realization hit Cana like a train. He had no idea what sex was. Or at least what the phrase sleeping together meant. "No Natsu. People don't do anything else."

"Are you still drunk? You're acting weird." Natsu said bluntly.

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" Can yelled defensively. "Wait a second. Why did you have this as your prize?" Cana finally asked.

"Oh, Lucy kicked me out of her apartment for a month because Happy and I ate all her food. I wanted to sleep in a big bed like she has so I decided that this was a good prize."

Cana gave up. She shook her head. "Of course. Only Natsu would do something like this."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu yelled.

"Nothing Natsu. Look, you can leave whenever, but please make sure no one sees you coming from my room."

Natsu jumped out of bed and grabbed his vest and scarf. "Yeah, no problem. I gotta get going actually. I promised Lucy that we'd go on a mission today. Later Cana."

Natsu headed towards the door, but regretted it as soon as he opened it. There stood Erza Scarlet who was completely stunned as soon as she saw Natsu exiting Cana's room. It seemed as if steam was coming off her skin as it reddened. "Y-y-y-y-you two?!" she pointed her finger at the two of them. While Cana's soul was busy trying to slip through her mouth, Natsu was just confused by Erza's reaction. After a moment of nothing changing from either Cana's or Erza's actions, Natsu slipped by the redhead and walked off to the guild, ready for the mission that he was going to go on.

As the guild hall came in sight, a realization struck Natsu. "Ooooooohhh!" Natsu began. "I forgot that sleeping together was another word for sex. No wonder Cana was confused. Well, no harm no foul." With that, Natsu rushed into the guild hall ready to start the day.

 **Well what'd you think? A lot of you probably thought I'd have Natsu actually sleep with Cana. Shame on you. He was totally sober and I'm not a hentai creator so I can't get away with writing things like that. Anyway, I hope you liked the fic. Please review on both the fic and whether or not you'd like for me to keep publishing one-shots on this specific fic or if you'd like for me to publish them individually so that they're easier to find. Anyway, I love you all and I hope you enjoyed. Goodnight.**


	2. What Happened To Natsu?

**This is a request made by iNizomi. This isn't to your specific wishes, but this is what I could make. I hope you all like it. This chapter is pure comedy with little to no fluff unlike the last one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray had just completed a mission to kill a monster that was preventing an alchemist from getting to his ingredients. They were talking to the alchemist in his workshop and the wizards made the cataclysmic mistake of leaving Natsu unattended. He had gone off into the alchemist's storage area looking for food and ended up searching through a crate of potions. He grabbed a potion at random and uncorked it. He sniffed the air. "Smells like pineapple!" With that he began downing the potion, immediately regretting the decision. He dropped the bottle and held his stomach in pain. "What the heck?" He said through gritted teeth.

He yelled out in pain, capturing the attention of the other Fairy Tail mages. They rushed to where he was, following the sounds of his screams. "Natsu, what did you do?!" Erza yelled.

Natsu struggled to talk. "I was hungry and I tried to find some food. Then I drank that." Natsu pointed to the empty bottle.

The alchemist rushed into the room and grabbed the potion. "Oh my!" He said.

"What did he drink, sir? Is it dangerous?" Erza asked.

"Not dangerous, but it is a little painful the first time you drink it."

"You still haven't told us what he drank." Gray said.

The alchemist nervously rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Well, you see I'm a lonely old man who doesn't really get the attention of beautiful women such as yourselves, so I sometimes use this potion to sneak into bathhouses without raising suspicion." He said, with a nervous chuckle.

"So it's some type of invisibility potion?" Erza said, drawing a sword.

"Of a sorts. Look for yourself what happens to your friend.." He said, gesturing towards Natsu.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke burst around Natsu. As the smoke cleared, everyone except for the alchemists went wide eyed. In Natsu's place stood a beautiful, big breasted, pink haired woman. "DID HE TURN INTO A CHICK?!" Lucy yelled.

"A HOT CHICK!" Gray corrected.

The alchemist stroked his long beard. "I use this potion to get into women's bathhouses and observe their… natural beauty." he said the last bit with a lecherous tone.

Erza grabbed the old alchemist by his collar. "Please tell me that you can undo this!"

"Well, I can, but I need to gather the ingredients before I can make the potion." He explained. "Also, the ingredients are fairly rare so-" Erza cut him off by swinging a sword towards him, stopping just before it hit his neck. "Er, so I'll give it to you for free!" He said in utter terror.

Natsu looked at his new body. He grabbed his new breasts and looked at Lucy. "Hey, Lucy! Check it out, I'm bigger than you!"

"Shut it, Natsu!"

Gray had blood coming from his nose. "Dude, cover yourself up. That vest only does so much."

"You're one to talk, stripper." Natsu retorted.

Erza used requip to grab a dress and threw it at Natsu. "Here, put this on, Natsu. We can't have you walking around like that. You'll be giving men heart attacks if you do."

Natsu reluctantly put on the shirt. "Ugh, I hate these things. They're always so itchy."

The mages gathered together in a circle. "Alright, this is certainly an odd situation." Erza began.

"ODD?! The matchstick is a chick!" Gray yelled.

"I'm aware Gray." Erza said. "You three return back to Fairy Tail. I'm going to stay here and wait until this perverted alchemist completes the cure to this potion."

With that, Lucy Gray, and Natsu began their journey back to Fiore. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat!" Natsu demanded.

"How can you be so calm about this, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. Just don't really care." With that, Natsu went off to find some food.

Lucy's shoulders dropped. "He's hopeless."

Gray crossed his arms. "I swear, that idiot only gets into trouble."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just try and get back to the guild and wait for Erza to get back with that cure." Lucy said with a defeated sigh.

After getting some food and dragging Natsu onto a train, they finally reached Fairy Tail. Natsu kicked open the door. "We're back!" Normally, the mages wouldn't be surprised by Natsu opening the door in such a flashy manner, but when a feminine voice greeted the destruction, they took up defensive positions.

Gajeel morphed his arm into a metal blade. "Who the heck are-" Suddenly, Natsu's scent caught his nose. "No freaking way! HAHAHAHAHAHA" Gajeel began rolling on the floor, holding his sides as he died of laughter.

"What is it, Gajeel? What's going on?" Levy asked. She looked at the woman who stood at the woman that stood at the guilds entrance and took note of the pink hair and scaled scarf. "No way!" She suddenly began laughing and joined Gajeel on the ground.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT RUST FACE!" Natsu yelled out.

The outburst brought some more clarity to the wizards and one by one, they all began to realize who was at their door. Many of the younger members began laughing, but the older and more perverted members were wowed by Natsu's overall feminine beauty.

Macao, Wakaba, and Makarov all stood at the bar. "I'm confused." Macao began. "Do we laugh or stare at him?"

"I have no clue." Wakaba replied.

"This is indeed a massive dilemma." Makarov said, stroking his chin.

After explaining what had happened, the guild couldn't help but erupt in laughter. Natsu, however, grew more angry. "HEY! I CAN STILL BEAT ANY ONE OF YOU!" His body ignited in flames burning off the shirt that he wore, only leaving his open vest to cover his breasts, causing fountains of blood to eject from the noses of most of the men in the guild before Lucy smacked Natsu on the back of the head and told him to cover up.

Several hours and nose bleeds later, Erza finally burst through the doors with the cure. "Natsu, I've got it. Drink this and it will turn you back to normal." She explained. Her words caused an uproar from the men in the guild.

"You can't do that!"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Can't he stay like this until tomorrow?"

It was silent for a moment. Erza stood by Natsu with the potion in hand. "...No." With that single word, Erza forced Natsu's mouth open and poured the potion down his throat. Natsu felt a similar pain overtake him again and after a minute of clenching his stomach, a cloud of smoke enveloped him.

As it cleared, the normal Natsu appeared with his arms raised. "Heck yeah! I'm back!" After a groan of disappointment from many of the men, Fairy Tail went back to normal when Gray and Natsu got into a fight, dragging the rest of the guild into it.

While everyone was fighting, Lucy stood off to the side with an exhausted look on her face. "When did crazy become so normal to me?"

 **Alright, I hope you enjoyed this. This wasn't my best work, but it was requested so I figured that I might as well write it. Please, if you have any other requests, do notify me. Before you do, I must let you know that I need your requests to be centered around Natsu and something that I can write as a one-shot or at most, a two-shot. I will likely accept ships and regular old comedy that you may be able to find in an OVA. For those who want a Natsu fic that has a crack ship, please notify me of who you want him to be with and I'll do my best. If someone wants a NaLu fic, please give me more details as to what you'd like to happen since I don't think I can write a good NaLu fic on my own. Anyway, have a good one. Hopefully the next update with be soon.**


	3. A Simple Misunderstanding

**Hey everyone. This chapter is just some fluff and comedy. I know some people want me to write a romantic one-shot, and I do too, but there's just one problem. I am having trouble finding a way to do that without turning it into a multiple chapter story, and I don't want that. If any of you have any ideas for a story, but you don't think you can write well enough yourself, please hit me with the request. Crack ships, as I've said before are most preferable, but for anyone who loves NaLu and has an idea, don't hesitate request a story. I look at all my reviews as well as my private messages. The people who request things are what's going to keep these one-shots coming. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you A Simple Misunderstanding.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was a fairly normal day in Fairy Tail. Gajeel was sleeping in the rafters. Cana was drinking herself to oblivion. Gildarts was trying to show his love for Cana. Macao and Wakaba were being pervs. The usual. As the evening went by, Lucy and Levy made there way to the guild's library, but stopped when they heard a noise from inside a room. It was faint, but they could still hear it. "Ooooh, Natsu…"

The two stopped in their tracks. Levy turned to Lucy with a red face. "Did you hear that?"

Lucy blushed as well. "Uh huh."

The two sat there for a moment, not sure what to do. "I think that Mira." Levy said.

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Are she and Natsu together?!" She loudly whispered.

Levy shook her head "I never heard anything about that. Even if they were, Mira wouldn't keep that a secret. It would cause so much gossip, and you know how she loves that."

"Natsu, why are you neglecting me." Another voice said.

The two girls faces grew an even deeper shade of red. "Is that...Erza?!" Lucy said.

"Come on, let's get closer." Levy said, approaching the door.

Lucy grabbed her by the arm. "What are you, some kind of pervert?"

"There's no way that Natsu is in there with both Erza _AND_ Mira. It's got to be something else." Levy reasoned.

Lucy stared at her friend for a moment. "I guess you're right, but… what if they _are_ doing something in there." She asked.

"Then we run like hell, and hopefully never come across this again."

Uneasily, the two slowly approached the door. "It's so _hot_." Erza muttered in pleasure.

"Stop hogging him, Erza. It's my turn to feel those magic hands on me." Mira said.

Levy and Lucy were stuck to the door, too terrified to move. "Magic hands?" The muttered out in unison.

Suddenly, Makarov came walking down the hall. "Lucy? Levy? What are you two doing?"

The two girls frantically took their fingers to their lips, telling the master to be silent while gesturing him over to where they were. The Master raised a brow, but gave in to his curiosity, deciding to approach the door. He put his ear to the wood and listened intently; however, when a moan erupted from the room, Makarov jumped back. "Was that Erza?!" He whispered.

"And Mira." Levy answered.

Makarov's cheeks became red and he began to stroke his mustache. "My word, I never knew that they were... interested in each other."

"They're not! Natsu is in there with them!" Lucy said.

"Natsu? That lucky bastard! If only I were a few decades younger…" Makarov began staring off into space, imagining the beautiful scenario that would unfold if his dream were to come true.

It wasn't long until Gildarts finally strolled into the hall, following his daughter. Cana saw the three people huddled by the door and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She gave her father a quick signal to be silent as she approached the door. She didn't even need to put her ear to the door before she heard, "Harder, Natsu!" come from Mira in a soft, but demanding tone. "It feels so good." Both Cana's and her father's jaw hit the floor.

Suddenly, four of the five people gathered by the door felt a malicious force gathering behind them. Lucy, Levy, Makarov, and Cana all turned around to see Gildarts with a dark aura surrounding him. "That lucky son of a...I've been like a father to him, and he doesn't even have the decency to tell me that he's fooling around with not one, but TWO of this guild's most beautiful women! At the same time! I honestly can't tell if I should be proud or infuriated!"

The women present just looked at Gildarts with confused and puzzled faces. Gildarts approached the door, placing his hand on it. "Natsu... " Without warning, the door suddenly blew into pieces. "YOU BASTARD!"

Gildarts charged into the room, ready to punch the dragon slayer. "How could you not tell me that you-" His words were cut off as confusion set in. "What the heck?" He said. The four people outside peaked their heads in, not to see the indecent figures of Natsu, Mira, and Erza in a passionate and primal engagement, but rather to see Mira and Erza on massage tables, with towels covering most of their upper body, and a shirtless Natsu rubbing Mira's shoulder with one hand, and holding a small fire above Erza in the other.

Natsu became ecstatic at the sight of the crash mage. "GILDARTS! PLEASE SAVE ME!" He yelled. Natsu attempted to jump forward, but was yanked back by a chained collar around his neck.

The five eavesdroppers looked at the sight and could only say six words. "What...The hell… Is going on?"

Erza rose from her table, covering herself with her towel. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you interrupted us?"

"I thought-we-I…" Gildarts stumbled over his words. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He yelled in utter bewilderment.

Mira rose off her table now with an annoyed look on her face. "If you must know, Natsu challenged the two of us to a fight. We set some conditions though. If he won, we'd become his servants for a day, but if he lost, he'd treat us to a spa treatment all day long."

"I asked for him to give me a tan, while Mira asked for a massage."

Natsu was behind them, trying to pull the chain from the floor that was locked to his collar. "Guys, please get me out of here! They haven't fed me all day!"

Gildarts walked forward, kneeling down as he met Natsu. The crash mage put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, looking into his eyes. "Stay strong kid, it's worth it."

"What the heck are you-" Natsu was cut off when Gildarts pulled him in close.

"Just know that I expect many, many details about their beautiful bounci-" Gildarts was knocked out when Erza slammed a steel plated gauntlet over his head.

"Pervert." Said the redhead. She turned to the rest of the wizards. "All of you, I recommend never interrupting out Natsu time."

"Natsu time?" They asked in unison.

"Yes. He gives the best massages in the world, and makes it easy to get a tan. I swear those hands of his are pure magic. The way he rubs them over you…" Erza became lost in a sense of euphoric memories of her massages. Suddenly, it became clear to her what she had just said. "NOT THAT WAY, YOU PERVERTS!"

"We didn't say anything…" They said together.

Mira and Erza had enough of their time wasted. They kicked the others out of the room, and blocked the door with a cabinet so they wouldn't be interrupted further. They turned to Natsu. "Get back to it Natsu."

"Do I have to? Come on, Erza! It's been two months since that bet! I was only supposed to do it for a day! This is like the fifth time!"

"That may be the case, but this is punishment for keeping your skills from us all these years."

"What skills? I just rub your backs and give the occasional tan! It's not anything special."

"It is something special, Natsu." Mira said in a delightful tone. "Think of it this way, you know every nook and cranny of our bodies. That means that the next time we fight, you should know where to hit us. Then again, since you don't really want to study your opponents weaknesses, I guess it's ok if you stop."

A huge smile was brought to Natsu's face. "NO! I wanna do this! Come on, take a seat! Enjoy yourself!"

Erza gave Mira a smile. "You are truly evil, manipulating him like that."

"Excuse me, but I don't see you passing up his massages or tans." Mira retorted.

"Fair enough. Come on, let's take advantage of Natsu's optimism before he realizes that he's not gonna learn anything."

"Agreed."

With that, the two mages laid back down on the massage tables, receiving spa-like treatment for hours until Natsu tried to sneak attack Erza. Needless to say, Erza punched him into a wall, leaving him incapacitated for the rest of the day. Agreeing that it was fun while it lasted, The two agreed that it was time to leave Natsu alone for the rest of the day.

 **Hey guys. How'd you like that chapter? I feel that I kind of half assed the ending because I couldn't find a good way to end, but hopefully that's just me and you all liked it. Anyway, please review as those reviews help me keep the motivation to write. No, I know that you know what's coming next. Please, give me your requests. I've received only one request so far, and I'd like to get more. If you aren't confident in your ability to write your own story, but you really want to see a story, then please ask me and I'll do my best to write a story that you'll love. Anyway, have a good one. I'll see you next chapter.**


	4. Freaky Friday

**This is a request by thehappy. It'll be comedic for the most part, but I'll add in some Navia. I hope you all like the chapter. As always, please make any requests that you have if you'd like to see a story that hasn't been written yet. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia had gone on a quest to retrieve a stolen magical item for a collector. The collector hadn't given any details as to what the item did, but he insisted that it was a valuable item. Normally, the group of wizards wouldn't take such a mundane quest, but Lucy needed rent money, and this was the quest that gave the most money.

The group of mages stood outside a small but well fortified camp of bandits that they had tracked the item to. The bandit leader had apparently stolen it and was planning on selling it. "So how are we doing this?" Gray asked.

"We're obviously gonna burn them, Ice Princess." Natsu said as he conjured a fireball into his hand.

Erza hit Natsu on the back of his head. "No we're not. We're going to go in as stealthy as we can until-"

Erza stopped talking when she realized that Natsu had already started running towards the fortification, arms covered in fire. " **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** " Natsu burst through the wooden barricade that protected the camp and began a malicious onslaught.

Erza looked at the smoke rising from the camp with an unentertained and annoyed look. "I'm going to kick his ass…"

Gray sighed as he began taking off his shirt. "Well, we might as well join him. It's not like things will get much worse." As if it were fate, a massive explosion of fire and lightning followed Gray's words. The ice mage planted his face in the palm of his hand and sighed hard. "Yep… Should've seen that coming."

The four mages didn't even bother running into the fight. They knew that these bandits weren't magic users, and that Natsu would have already beaten most, if not all of them to a pulp. They were right too. As soon as they entered the camp, they saw dozens of incapacitated bandits, each of them with burns on them. Natsu stood on a table with his fists raised high in the air and a hearty and victorious laugh leaving him.. Erza and Gray just shook their head. Lucy on the other hand had already gave up hope on Natsu, accepting the fact that he was more of punch first, ask questions never type of guy.

Erza approached Natsu with an exasperated expression. "Natsu?"

"What is it Erza? Jealous that I didn't leave any of these guys for you?" Natsu flashed his idiotic but lovable grin.

An audible groan came from Erza. "Which one of these men is the leader?"

"Huh? I don't know. Why does that matter?"

"Because we needed the leader to tell us where to find the item we're looking for!" She yelled.

"Oooooohhhhhh…" Natsu quickly became silent, not wanting to anger the redhead more by trying to justify his actions.

After a harsh scolding, the mages decided to split up to search for the object. Before they all parted ways, Erza reminded them that the object they were searching for was of unknown origins and that they had no idea what it was used for. She promoted caution, saying that if anyone were to find it, to tell the others before doing anything. Gray grabbed Natsu by the arm and pulled him in close. "Natsu, I need a favor."

"A favor? From me?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Yes. I need you to partner up with Juvia for me. She's been clinging onto me a bit closer than usual. I could have sworn I heard her in my shower this morning." Gray shook as the memory greeted him.

Natsu thought for a moment before a devious grin came up on his face. "What's in it for me?"

"What?"

"I said, what's in it for me?" Natsu repeated.

"What do you want?" Gray said hesitantly.

"If I do this, you have to come to the guild in a dress and tiara for a whole week."

"What?!" Gray yelled.

"If you don't want me to help you out with Juvia, that's fine. I'm just telling you my price for helping you out."

Gray gritted his teeth in anger. "FINE! You win!" He yelled. "But I can't control if I accidentally strip out of them." He said.

"That's fine, you just have to put it back on again. Anyway, go ahead and start looking. I'll go and grab Juvia."

With that, Natsu went to find Juvia who, ironically enough, was looking for Gray. As Natsu approached her, he placed his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Juvia! Let's go find us a magic item!"

"Natsu?" Juvia said in confusion. "But what about Gray?"

"What about him?" Natsu said cheerfully. "We never hang out. It'd be good to bond and all that." Natsu led her off in a random direction and looked at Gray over his shoulder, nodding his head, telling him to go. Gray nodded his head in response and gave a two finger salute as thanks.

Though Juvia had been confused at first, Natsu eventually managed to get her to stop questioning him and rather help him find the item. The mages spent nearly a half hour going through the bandit's pockets and their belongings until they eventually started going through their tents. Juvia and Natsu found a large chest in one of them. They looked at each other before hesitantly deciding to open it. Hesitant being Juvia who, unlike Natsu, had a working brain that could perform actions with caution in mind. Natsu on the other hand just grinned before forcing the chest open, breaking the lock.

Natsu's lack of caution had caused several things to go wrong in the past, but this time, it would prove much more horrifying for him. As he opened the chest, a small blue orb revealed itself, shining brightly within the chest.

Juvia looked at the orb and smiled. " _This must be the item that we're looking for._ " She thought. " _If I bring it to Gray, perhaps he'll profess his undying love for me!_ " Juvia's thoughts escaped to a fantasy of Gray on one knee, proposing to the blue haired beauty.

Natsu's thoughts were much more simplistic. " _Shiiiiiinyyyyy_." He thought to himself.

The two mages both reached for the orb, but as they reached for the orb, Natsu's hands overlapped Juvia's. Their hands both graced the orb, and from it, a blue light appeared. The light shined brilliantly, until the two mages suddenly collapsed into unconsciousness.

It wasn't long before Natsu awoke to Gray shaking him gently. "Juvia? Juvia?"

Natsu rubbed his head. "The hell are you calling-" In that moment, Natsu realized that his voice was entirely different. He looked around before seeing his own body on the floor with Erza trying to wake him up by slapping him repeatedly. "GAH! What the heck are you doing to me, Erza?" He yelled, rushing over to protect himself. He cradled his head into his chest, leaving the mages inside the tent in utter confusion.

"Juvia, why are you sticking Natsu's face into your boobs?" Lucy asked with a raised brow.

"What are you talking about Lucy? Can't you see that it's me?!" Natsu yelled.

Suddenly, a groan came from his own body. "Gray, my love, is that you?"

The sudden words of affection for Gray that sprouted from Natsu's mouth made the mages recoil in terror. Even Natsu grabbed himself and began slapping him just as Erza was. "What the hell did you just say, me?"

Gray pulled Natsu off of himself. "Easy Juvia. You feeling alright?" He asked.

"Heck no, I'm not alright, Ice Prick!" He yelled.

The insult caught Natsu by surprise. "Wait a second? Ice Prick? NATSU?!"

"OF COURSE IT'S ME, YOU IDIOT!"

"WELL HOW WOULD I KNOW?! LAST TIME I SAW YOU, YOU HAD A SIX PACK, NOT A SET OF D CUPS!" Gray yelled, pointing to Natsu's chest.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled in disbelief. The dragon slayer looked down to indeed see a set of rather large breasts adorning his chest. For a moment he was silent. He narrowed his eyes before raising a hand and copping a feel of himself.

Erza, Lucy, and Gray's jaws all dropped in utter shock. "Natsu!" Erza yelled. "Quit assaulting Juvia!"

"I'm not assaulting anyone! This is my body!" Natsu yelled in defense.

Unbeknownst to them, Natsu's body had finally come to and was standing just behind them. While not hearing anything, Natsu's body flung itself at Gray as soon as he was in sight. "MY LOVE!"

Gray was pinned under Natsu who was trying to place his lips on his own. "J-J-J-JUVIA?!" He screamed.

"What is it, my love?"

"OH GOD NO! IT'S REALLY HER! JUVIA IS STUCK IN NATSU'S BODY!"

Juvia tilted her head. "What are you talking about, my love?"

"Juvia, look over there." Gray pointed his finger where Natsu was standing.

"AH!" She screamed as she saw herself. "IT'S AN IMPOSTER!" She yelled. "I will prove that I am the real one with true love's kiss." Juvia began an attempting to kiss Gray over and over again. Luckily for him, Gray had managed to cover Juvia's mouth with his hand.

After several minutes of the others just watching as Gray was being assaulted by a Juvia controlled Natsu, they finally pulled them apart. Coming to the conclusion that the orb was meant to swap the bodies of whichever two people touched it together. The sound logic would be that touching it again would cause the orb to switch them back; however, things are never that easy when Fairy Tail is involved. They tried time and time again, but the two never switched back.

It wasn't long until they decided that the man who gave the the job might know how to reverse it. They travelled back to the city that the collector was in. They knocked on his door with the pearl safely inside the chest. He opened the door to see Juvia who was in Natsu's body holding Gray's arm tightly while Gray did his best to not scream in frustration.

"Didn't those two hate each other before?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Erza said as she presented the box to the man.

A look of revelation dawned on him. "The pink haired one and blue haired one touched it didn't they!" He asked with excitement. The five mages all nodded. The collector broke into a huge laughing fit, holding his sides as he did so. "Come on in. I'll help you reverse the spell." He said through fits of laughter.

The mages did as he asked and entered. As they walked through the hall, the collector explained that he collected magical items that are used for pranks. Anything from a smelly whoopee cushion to a body changing orb. If it was a prank, he had it. He instructed Gray, Erza, and Lucy to sit down while he helped Natsu and Juvia.

"Now, this process isn't as simple as touching the orb the same way you did before." He began. "There is only one way to reverse the spell. You two need to kiss each other!" He said.

Natsu's face, otherwise known as Juvia, blushed so much that fire was beginning to seep out of her ears. Meanwhile, Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Juvia by her hand and waist, proceeding to turn her into a position that one might see when two people are dancing. For a moment, Juvia could have sworn her heart stopped. Natsu wasted no time and gave Juvia a passionate kiss.

While this went on, Lucy, Gray, and Erza all went white from the shock. Natsu parted his lips from Juvia's and stood back upright. Juvia was so confused by the sudden action that she could no longer stand.

Natsu inspected himself, noticing that nothing had changed. "Hey, what gives? You said that we'd go back to normal!" He yelled. When the collector was stifling a laugh he knew that he had been duped. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!"

The man broke into another fit of laughter. "YES!" He continued laughing for two minutes before finally catching his breath and pulling out a green orb from his pocket. "Here, both of you grab this, and you'll go back to normal."

Natsu looked at him with untrustful eyes. "I hope you know that if this is another prank, I'll kill you."

The collector smacked his head and acted surprised. "Oh wait, don't use that orb! Use this one!" He made a weak sound of laughter as he pulled out a purple orb.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the man, but took the ball. He brought it over to the catatonic Juvia and placed her hand on the orb with his own. A brilliant flash of light, similar to the other orb erupted from the item and the two blacked out again. This time; however, when they woke up, they were in their correct bodies.

The group of mages got their payment and headed back home to Fairy Tail. The next week was an amusing one. Gray came into the guild in an elegant royal blue dress, complete with a stunning tiara. He sat on a stool next to Natsu as the guild laughed at him. He turned to Natsu and narrowed his eyes. "I hate you….Sooooooo much." He said.

Natsu laughed and put his arm around Gray's shoulder. "I hate you too, Ice Queen."

 **Hry guys. How'd you like it? Please review to give me your thoughts and as always send me any requests you have. I love you all. Goodbye.**


	5. Unfortunate Foreboding

**GOOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAM! How's everyone doing? This chapter is an idea that came from thehappy. I've tweaked it a small bit so that I could write it the way I have, but this idea was from his brilliant little mind. Anyway, please review and message me with any requests you have. I hope you all like the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was business as usual in Fairy Tail. Someone started a fight, Erza was eating cake, and Cana was using her cards to predict people's fortunes. Maybe that's not entirely normal for her, but it is what she was doing.

She sat across from Natsu, reading the outcome of her cards. "Well, I'd recommend staying from women today." She said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"From what I can tell, today is not your day when it comes to women. Don't know what will happen, but I'd recommend playing it safe." She said as she took a drink from her tankard.

"Eh, I'll just do things the way I usually do. I'm not gonna cower and hide because some stupid card says I should." He said as he walked off.

"Why'd you even want me to do your fortune then!" She yelled.

"I was bored." He said as he walked off with his hands behind his head.

Cana let out an annoyed sigh. "He is such an idiot."

Despite Cana's foreboding of bad luck around women, Natsu seemed fine throughout the day; however, at the end of the day, after night had already fallen, Levy rushed through the guild looking for Natsu. "Natsu, I have great news!" She said as she grabbed the dragon slayer by his shoulders.

"What is it, Levy?"

"I think I found a way to let you get to places quickly without getting motion sick!"

Natsu wrapped Levy in his arms. "REALLY?! HOW?!"

"Come to the library and I'll show you."

With that, the two headed towards the library. Entering the library, Natsu found a table full of scattered books, and messy papers. "Sorry about the mess, but I've been working all day on finding the right spell." She said as she tried to tidy up.

"What spell is it, Levy?"

Levy turned around with a confident smile. "Teleportation!" She said, giving Natsu a thumbs up.

"That's great and all, but do you know how to do it?"

"That's the thing… I kind of need you to be a test dummy."

"Test dummy!" Natsu yelled. "Why can't you just use the spell on a table or something?"

"Because I'm not going to be sending tables, I'm gonna be sending people, and what better way to test the spell out on than with the _strongest_ wizard in Fairy Tail." Levy overanunciated the word strongest, trying to bait Natsu into helping.

"Strongest, eh?" Natsu said with a smug smile. "I guess I could help you out."

"Perfect!" Levy yelled out happily. "Now just stand right there and if all goes well, you'll be teleported right next to me."

"And if all goes wrong?" Natsu asked.

"You'll end up being teleported into a meat grinder. Ready? Good!"

"NO! NO! NO! WAIT!" Natsu screamed before being teleported out of the library.

Levy looked around, trying to find Natsu. "Oh no. I must have done something wrong." She said depressedly.

Meanwhile, in the Strauss home, Mira was taking a relaxing shower when a magic circle suddenly appeared in front of her with Natsu being forced out from it. She screamed before Natsu collapsed on top of her, causing her to fall with him. She looked down at the fire mage to see his face ensnared by her large breasts. "Natsu?" She asked.

"Yus, Mira?" He said, his voice muffled.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY SHOWER?!" She yelled, forcing him off of her.

"I don't know! One moment, I was in the library helping Levy with a teleportation spell, and the next, I'm here with you!"

"Teleportation spell?" She said. "I guess that makes sense, but before we continue this, can I ask you a favor/"

"Sure." Natsu said as he was continually getting pelted with water.

"Please close your eyes while I cover up."

"Sure, no problem." He said.

Sadly, this wouldn't continue any longer when a worried and enraged Elfman broke through the bathroom door. "MIRA, I HEARD YOU SCREAM! ARE YOU OK?!" He yelled before seeing Natsu and a naked Mira in the shower together. "Natsu…" He said with a menacing aura rising from behind him.

"What's up, Elfman?" He asked, completely oblivious to Elfman's fury.

"Why are you in the shower with my big sister?"

"Well you see I-" Before Natsu could finish his sentence, a magic circle appeared and swallowed him up.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" Elfman yelled.

Back at the library, Natsu fell onto the ground with a loud thump. Levy sighed hard when she saw Natsu. "Thank God, I thought I'd never find you, Natsu. Why are you all wet? Where did I send you?"

Natsu stood up and rubbed his head. "Mira's shower."

Levy covered her mouth and her eyes went wide. "WHAT?!"

"Mira's shower." Natsu repeated.

Levy began freaking out, wondering if Mira would blame her for what happened, and what she would do if that happened. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her mind. "It doesn't matter! I think I know what went wrong with the spell. Are you willing to try it again?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Perfect. Ok, stay where you are, and hopefully, I'll get it right this time."

Natsu stood in the same place, waiting for Levy do do her thing. Just as last time, the magic circle swallowed Natsu up, but he was nowhere in sight of Levy. "DAMNIT!" She yelled.

In Fairy Hills, Erza sat reading one of her smut novels in nothing but a towel. She had planned for this night to be a relaxing one for her, but those plans would soon be ruined when a magic circle appeared over her, dropping Natsu on top of the scarlet haired mage. She looked down to see Natsu in between her legs with a towel being the only thing that separated the two of them. Her face turned red. "N-N-NATSU!" She screamed.

Natsu lifted himself up, remaining on all fours which trapped her below him. "Erza? Not again!" He yelled.

"Not again? W-W-What are you talking about?" Natsu began to explain, but Erza filtered him out with her own thoughts. " _What's going on? This is exactly like the book I read where the two childhood friends end up in some strange situation before the guy admits the girl that he had been in love with her since they were children and then they… they…"_ Erza's face became redder than her hair, and it seemed as if steam was coming off of her.

"...And that's what happened." Natsu said before realizing that Erza was completely catatonic, muttering something about love and childhood friends. "Erza? Erza?" Just like last time, a magic circle appeared again and took Natsu from Erza's room, leaving the requip mage with thoughts of Natsu and smut novels.

Natsu once more ended back at the library. "Where'd you go this time?!" She yelled.

"Erza's room, why?"

Tears began falling from Levy's eyes again. "I'm gonna die." She muttered meekly. "Natsu, I know you're not gonna want to, but can we try one last time to get this right?" She asked with a defeated tone.

Sighing hard, Natsu agreed to one last attempt. The spell worked just like the last two. Natsu was swallowed up by a magic circle and nowhere to be seen. Levy dropped the book she had in her hands and walked off. "I give up." She said, her head low in depression.

Cana sat in her room drinking in bed as she always did before Natsu suddenly dropped onto her bed right next to her. "Natsu?" She asked with an unentertained tone.

"Hey Cana, what's up?"

"Drinking. You?"

"Teleporting."

"I see. How's that whole bad luck around women thing going for you?"

"I think it's going good. I think you got the fortune wrong." Natsu said, not realizing the predicaments he was in earlier were exactly what she was warning him about.

"That's good. Want a drink?" She offered.

"Sure, I'll take one." Natsu grabbed the tankard and drank its contents.

The two sat there for a few moments, talking about anything that came to mind. Sadly, it would not last long when a loud pounding erupted from the door. "CANAAAAAA! OPEN UP, IT'S YOUR FATHER!" Gildarts yelled with an overly manic tone. Cana was about to get up to open the door for Gildarts, but he beat her to it before she could even get off the bed when his crash magic obliterated the door. He jumped into her room with some flowers in hand. "WHERE'S MY BA-" He froze when he saw Natsu and Cana lying in bed together. "Natsu…" He said.

"Yeah Gildarts?"

"Why, after all this time that I've treated you like my own son…" Gildarts took a second to compose himself. "Why did you never tell me… THAT YOU AND MY BABY GIRL WERE IN LOVE!"

"WHAT?!" The two mages screamed in unison.

"Don't try and hide it! I know exactly what love looks like!" He said with a smile. He let out a heart laugh. "Both of you are just together in bed without even feeling the need to be doing anything. Each other's presence is enough, right? I never imagined that you two would ever get together, but nevertheless, I'm happy for the both of you." Gildarts had a smile on his face a mile long.

Both Cana and Natsu were stunned by his rather large conclusionary jump. Gildarts went forward, wrapping his arm around the two young mages. "So, when's the wedding, you two?"

"WEDDING?!" They yelled.

A look of utter terror erupted onto Gildarts' face. "DID I MISS THE WEDDING?!" He yelled. "I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I'LL RUN OUT AND GET SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!"

Gildarts ran out the door, leaving Natsu and Cana in utter confusion.

"Cana?" Natsu said.

"Yeah?"

"Was this what you meant by bad luck with women?"

"I guess so…"

The two mages had no idea how to react to the events that just unfolded. They sat there for several minutes, neither of them moving or even shifting their vision. They were completely stunned. For once in his life, Natsu had thought to himself that riding a train would be the best thing in the world.

 **How'd you like it? Kind of an abrupt ending I know, but what about the rest of it? Anyway guys, please review and message me with any requests. Have a good one. Also, I hate this chapter's name, but it was the only thing I could think of, so if anyone has a better idea, please tell me.**


	6. Natsu's a What?

**How's everyone doing? Good? Bad? Don't care. This chapter is meant for those of you who have read my other fic, Natsu's A What?. This is just a little one-shot for the people who wanted me to cure Marie of her disease. To those of you who haven't read it, don't worry, it's easy for you to read without needing to read the other one since it has a completely different beginning. Also, before we begin, I must apologize for this one-shot being so much shorter than my others. It's only about half as many words as usual. For that I apologize. Anyway, please review and request any fics you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The day was as normal as it ever is in Fairy Tail. Natsu was stuffing his face, Lucy looked at him in horror, Gray was stripping, and Cana was drinking. Business as usual. However, that would soon change. A beautiful woman with long brown hair was standing outside the guild with a small child in her arms. The child tossed and turned in her arms. She looked down at the infant and smiled. "It's ok, Blake. You'll see Daddy soon."

She opened the door drawing all eyes in the room to her. For a moment, a look of surprise overtook her, but she soon changed it to a smile and walked in. Everybody was silent, watching her as she went through the guild. She approached the table where Natsu was eating his food when he looked up. The baby in her arms reached out to the dragon slayer and excitedly spoke gibberish.

Natsu's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he jumped up, grabbing the small boy and hugging him. The wizard's jaws all fell to the ground. "NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They yelled.

Natsu ignored them, continuing to hug him before pulling the woman in too. He planted a kiss on the woman's forehead and asked, "What are you doing here, Marie?"

The woman smiled. "Little Blake wanted to see his daddy." She leaned down and kissed the baby on its head. "Isn't that right, my little wizard?"

It was then that the guild exploded. "HIS DADDY?!" They yelled.

"Natsu, who is this woman?" Makarov asked.

Natsu looked down at the master. "This is my wife, Marie." His tone was completely plain, as if he were speaking common knowledge.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" They yelled once more.

Marie let out a smile and looked up at Natsu. "Did you not tell them about me?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, trying to remember. "I could have sworn I mentioned something."

"YOU DID NOT!"

"Oh man, I must have forgot. Well everyone, this is my wife, Marie." He said with a smile.

"TOO LATE, NATSU!"

After a few minutes of explaining everything about how they met and when they got married, things got back to their usual pattern. Mostly. Mira was off in the corner tearing out a notebook that she used exclusively for shipping Natsu with people in the guild. "Natsu and Erza! Natsu and Lucy! Natsu and Cana! Natsu and Juvia! Natsu and me! THEY'RE NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" She yelled in despair.

After that instance, Marie and Blake started coming to the guild more often. Though, for the life of him, Natsu couldn't think of a reason as to why they never did before. He was ecstatic when he learned that he was going to be a father. He didn't have a clue as to how he forgot to tell the guild.

 **That's all folks. How'd you all like it? There will be a better story sometime soon I promise.**


	7. Shhh It's a Secret

**Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Are you ready for another one-shot? Good. I'm happy that so many of you like these one-shots. I must thank all of you who have sent me requests and ideas, especially thehappy since he gave me several ideas for chapters. Go check out his fics. I can't stress enough how important your ideas are for the continuation of these stories. I really love hearing your ideas and bringing them to life. So please bring me any suggestions you have. Funny? Send it in. Romance? Send that in too. Lemon? Go ahead and send it, but I doubt it will be written since writing a lemon would just feel too weird to me. That and I'm a good christian child… HAHAHA. No, that's definitely not it. Seriously though, send me ideas. I need them so I can continue writing.**

Cana laid in bed, wrapped in the warm arms of her secret love. The early morning sun shined on her face, waking her up. Normally, she'd have no problem being open with her love life, but ever since Gildarts found out that she was his daughter, all of her relationships became short lived. The pink haired man wrapped his arms around her more tightly as he woke. "Sleep well?" She asked him.

"I always sleep well when I'm next to you." Natsu replied.

"You're so sappy, you know that?"

"And yet you still love me." Natsu smugly pointed out.

"How do you know that I'm not just using you for your body?" She quipped.

"Because you always talk in your sleep." Natsu said with his signature grin. "I love you, Natsu." He said, trying to mimik her voice.

"There is no way I said that! Did I?" Cana said with a laugh.

"Uh huh!" Natsu said.

The two laughed together for awhile longer before deciding to get ready for the day. Before Cana left, Natsu stopped her and pulled her in for a kiss. "Remind me again why we have to keep this a secret from the guild."

"Because my dad would kill you." She said with a chuckle.

"Then why don't we tell everyone except for you dad?"

"Because Mira loves to gossip, and she's the first person my father goes to when he comes home." Cana explained.

"Fine.." Natsu said defeated.

Cana grabbed Natsu's face and looked into his eyes. "Hey, I want to tell the others too, but if I had to choose between them knowing about us, and you being alive, I'm choosing you." She placed a single kiss on his lips. "I love you. I'll see you at the guild."

Natsu smiled ear to ear. "I love you too. See you then."

Cana left her house while Natsu jumped from the window a few minutes after she left. They had made it a point to arrive at the guild a few minutes apart so they would arouse any suspicion. While at the guild they rarely had any contact, save for a few times during a fight when Natsu would purposefully let Gray punch him so he could fly into Cana and give her a small kiss as he got up.

The day at the guild was the same as it usually was. Nothing truly out of the ordinary. But, as is the pattern with Fairy Tail, once things are normal, something has to happen. Sirens in Magnolia bursted to life. "Warning. Warning. We are commencing the Gildarts Shift now."

"Huh, talk about a coincidence." Natsu said.

"What's a coincidence, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu felt a chill go up his spine. " _I didn't mean to say that out loud._ " He thought. "Oh I uh had a dream of fighting Gildarts last night." Natsu began nervously chuckling, hoping to fool the blonde.

"Honestly, when do you not have fighting on your mind." Lucy said with an exhausted sigh.

Soon after the announcement had gone off, Gildarts burst through the guild's doors, blowing them into small pieces. "Hey guys." He said with a smile.

"GILDARTS FIGHT ME!" Natsu said, charging Gildarts from his table.

Gildarts caught Natsu by his face. "Not now, kid. I'm tired and thirsty." Gildarts threw Natsu aside, causing him to be embedded in the wall.

Cana looked at Natsu and shook her head. As much as she loved him, she had to admit that he was the most common senseless person she had ever met. The rest of the day was fairly normal for whenever Gildarts was in town. He was busy trying to get Cana's attention, while Natsu was busy trying to sneak up and attack him.

Night had eventually fallen when Natsu decided that it was time to go back to Cana's house. She had gone home hours earlier so he knew she'd be home by now. He knocked on her door, awaiting the busty brunette. He was beyond shocked when Gildarts was the one to open the door.

Confused, Gildarts took a second before saying something. "Natsu? What are you doing here? I didn't know you hung out with Cana." He said.

Natsu could feel the sweat on the back of his neck beginning to boil. "Oh, hey Gildarts!" He said a little too loudly. "I don't hang out with Cana, but I was looking for her place because I heard about a job that needed a uhhh wine taster. I guess I found the place I was looking for." He said, trying to come up with the first excuse he could think of.

"Oh I see. Well come on in." Gildarts moved aside, allowing the dragon slayer to enter. He pointed up the stairs. "If you go up these stairs, Cana's room will be the-"

"Second on the left, thanks Gildarts!" He said, rushing to the room.

"Someone's in a hurry." Gildarts said with a raised brow.

Natsu bursted into Cana's room. "YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU DAD WAS HERE?" He asked frantically.

Cana was shocked by Natsu's presence. "It's not like I knew he'd insist on staying. Besides, how was I supposed to tell you? You were busy fighting Gray when we left." The realization suddenly hit Cana. "Wait, why are you here? My dad must have seen you come in!"

"I told him that I was telling you about a job that needed a wine taster."

"Idiot. I don't drink wine unless it's the only option."

"IT WAS THE BEST THING I COULD COME UP WITH, OK?"

"Look, you should leave. If you stay up here too long, he'll know something's up." Cana said, trying to shove Natsu towards the door.

"But I want to stay here tonight."

"I want you to stay too, but we can't risk it. I'll see you tomorrow after my dad leaves for his mission. I love you." Cana gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek and shoved him out her door.

The dragon slayer defeatedly walked down stairs and out the front door, saying goodbye to Gildarts on his way out. Before going home, Natsu decided that he'd go to the guild to get some more food. He invited Gildarts to come with, but the crash mage declined, saying that he wanted a calm and relaxing night of reading.

Twenty minutes passed, and Gildarts was still reading his book when he remembered something strange about when Natsu had come over. He put his hand to his ching and stroked it. "Natsu acted as if he had never been here before…" He said out loud. "But if that's the case, how did he know where Cana's room was?" He asked himself. The realization hit Gildarts like a train. As a matter of fact, the chair he was sitting on was blown to pieces from the shock of it all. He slammed through Cana's front door, not bothering to open it, and proceeded to head for the guild.

Meanwhile, Natsu was stuffed and decided that it was time to go home. He waved to Mira, thanking her for the food, but as he was about to open the door, the entire thing smashed down on top of him. When the dust settled, Gildarts could be seen on top of the door, oblivious that Natsu was underneath him. "WHERE IS THAT PINK HAIRED BASTARD?!"

 **How'd you like it? I have to admit, I'm not too impressed with how this one came out, or at least its rushed ending, but tell me how you feel. As always, please leave a review and message me about any and all requests you have for a fun story. Have a good one, everybody. See you next time.**


	8. Magical Notes

**Hey everybody, this is a story that was requested by TheUnknownLegion. This story will have a lot in common with a fic called Singing Dragon Slayer by AceCreator1234. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend you do. It's pretty funny. The only thing about it is that it's somewhat lacking in the romance department. Not to say that there isn't any tones of it or that there won't be any, but rather its been kept vague by the author so he has more creative freedom with how he want to end the fic. If by some chance AceCreator1234 is reading, I'm a huge fan so PLEASE UPDATE IT ALREADY! I doubt they are reading it, but I felt the need to let that out. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you my new fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Most days were loud in the Fairy Tail guild, but today was even louder than usual. The wizards were excited today given that it was time for their annual talent show. Mira, as always, used her lovely voice to serenade the hearts of the young and old men in the guild. Except for Romeo and Natsu that is. Natsu just had no romantic bone in his body while Romeo was just too young to actually be interested in Mira… For now that is.

After Mira came Cana. She sat down with a pitcher of water and poured it into a glass. Everyone watched in suspense, not sure of what she'd do. She raised the glass to her lips and drank. The simple action of Cana drinking water brought looks of horror and surprise to their faces. The wizards weren't even sure if she was able to do that without dying.

Gajeel donned his white suit and shades, getting ready to play his guitar. While Mira encouraged all of the wizards to listen peacefully and enjoy the song, Gajeel only inspired them to boo him and demand that he got off the stage.

While Gajeel ignored the "tasteless losers", as he called them, Natsu and Lucy sat at a table while Natsu scarfed down food. "Why don't you try performing, Natsu?" Asked the blonde.

Natsu kept eating while Happy decided to explain to Lucy why Natsu never participates in the talent show. "It's because Natsu is only good at destroying stuff!" He said with a merry smile.

"What was that, you little blue fur ball?" Natsu yelled.

Lucy giggled. "I guess that makes sense. Natsu would probably just juggle fire or something until burned the place down."

Natsu growled through his teeth. "I got talents! Watch, I'll show you!" Natsu walked off from the table and jumped on to the stage.

"What the heck are you doin' Salamand-AH!" Gajeel was shocked when Natsu grabbed his guitar as well as his shirt and threw him off the stage. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, YOU DAMNED PYROMANIAC?!"

Natsu said nothing. Everyone watched the dragon slayer as he sat down and brought his fingers to the strings. Natsu graced everyone's ears with a slow, but hypnotic melody to everyone's ears. The wizards were captivated by both the beautiful song that Natsu was playing, but more so for the fact that Natsu could play guitar. If that wasn't enough, Natsu then began to sing in a soft voice. For a second, many of the women in the guild could feel their hearts skip a beat.

The Master was the only one in the guild who wasn't watching in stunned silence. He took in a deep breath. "I've never heard this place so quiet and peaceful."

Minutes passed by and Natsu finally finished his song. For a moment, it was silent enough for people to hear a pin drop. Natsu looked at the crowd of wizards with an eyebrow raised. "What? Did I not do it well?" He asked.

No response greeted his question until a sudden and unexpected cheer burst through the crowd. Everyone in the guild was completely astonished by what they had just witnessed. Natsu, the dragon slayer that was best known for being loud and causing rampant destruction, just played a beautiful and quiet song. The pink haired mage smiled at the cheers and jumped off the stage, but much to his surprise, his feet did not meet the ground. Instead, his fellow guild mates threw him back onto the stage and demanded an encore. Natsu rubbed the back of his head and shrugged.

Contrary to what he had played before, Natsu started this song with an extremely fast paced intro. His fingers were like lightning as he strummed the guitar strings. This time when he sung, his voice became more gruff than it had in the previous song.

The wizards were now even more shocked than they were when Natsu played the first song. "He made a total 180!" Lucy yelled.

"I know, right?" Happy added.

After Natsu finished the song, he set down the guitar. "Alright, no more playing for me. I'm a little too rusty." He said with a confident smile.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL RUSTY?!" Cried the guild.

Mira came onto the stage with a large smile. "My, my, Natsu. How many secrets have you been keeping from us?"

"Secrets? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked with an oblivious tone.

"Don't play stupid, Natsu. No one here even knew that you played guitar." Mira said with a smile.

"Wair, is that true?" Natsu asked the guild. The wizards just slowly nodded their heads. "Wow… You guys suck as friends!" He blurted out.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" They yelled.

"How do you guys not know that I play guitar? I've been learning how to play music since I was a kid. I know the guitar, the piano, the flute…" Natsu began listing off several different instruments, allowing the wizards to just widen their eyes in disbelief. "... The saxophone, drums, heck, I even learned to play the accordion." Natsu finished.

"Why did you keep it so secret?" Mira asked.

"I never kept it secret. How did you guys never know. It's not like you guys haven't been to my house before. My instruments are all over the place there."

"There's not too many of us that have been to your house though, Natsu." Mira said.

"Of course you have. Erza came over when she was teaching me to read. Also, after I turned 13, she came over after I asked her why my-" Erza jumped onto the stage and slammed her hand to Natsu's lips.

"I told you, Natsu. Those types of things shouldn't be shared with guild members." She whispered.

"Yeah, but you said it was normal for stuff like that to happen at my age."

"It doesn't matter!" She scorned quietly. "It's not meant to be talked about again!"

"Fine, fine. Anyway, there was also that time when Lucy came over to come get me and Happy for a job."

The blue exceed flew up on stage. "Aye!" He said.

"There was that time where Lisanna came over so we could do stuff moms and dads do."

"WHAT STUFF?!" Elfman yelled.

"You know, stuff like play with Happy, or do chores around the house."

Lisanna wiped the sweat from her brow. "I'm so glad he didn't mention the kissing." She thought to herself.

"Oh! I almost forgot all those time when she and I would-" Lisanna now jumped onto the stage to cover his mouth.

"Fighting!" She yelled. "We practiced fighting!" Lisanna laughed nervously.

"No we didn't." Natsu said in a confused manner. "We-"

Lisanna tightened her grip on Natsu. "WE. PRACTICED. FIGHTING." Lisanna's calm, but loud voice terrified Natsu.

"Oh yeah… Right…" Lisanna let go of Natsu and gave out an exhausted sigh. "There was also that time when Gildarts came over to give me some magazines to hide. He got so sad when I told him that I forgot where I buried them!" Natsu began laughing while the rest of the guild just looked on with disturbed .

"Let's see…" Natsu said, trying to think of more people. "There was also that time when Cana and I slept together."

"WHAT?!" The guild members turned to Cana for confirmation.

She calmly sipped from her drink. "Yeah we did, but it wasn't that kind of sleeping together." She explained.

Mira had a blush on her face. "My goodness, Natsu. It seems that you only get visitors of the feminine persuasion." She said with a hand to her cheek, trying to cover up the redness.

"The what?"

"Girls, Natsu. Only girls visit you." She said, simplifying it for him.

"Oh. Wait, that isn't true. Remember, I told you Gildarts came over once."

"Yeah, but he's only one person, and he only came because he was being a pervert."

"Whatever. It doesn't change the fact that a ton of you have been over. How have you not seen my instruments?" Natsu asked.

"Well to be fair, Natsu, you're house is a bit of a pigsty." Mira said sweetly.

"Wait, have you been to his house, Mira?" Lucy asked, curious of how she knew the state of Natsu's house.

"Me? Of course not." She said innocently.

"What are you talking about, Mira? Don't you remember when you came over and gave me that really fun lesson about where babies come fr-" Natsu was interrupted by Mira's fist entering his face. The dragon slayer fell to the ground in a daze.

Mira hunkered down and whispered into Natsu's ear. "I told you not to tell anyone about our private lessons, Natsu."

Natsu attempted to respond, but no comprehensible speech escaped his mouth before he passed out.

Things eventually got back to normal. Cana was at the bar and a question popped into Mira's head. "So Cana, can you tell me how you ended up in the same bed as Natsu?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know? Jealous or just curious?" She said with a smug grin.

"Just curious." She said, only speaking a half-truth.

"I got really drunk one night and wanted to see if he measured up to the name dragon slayer." Cana's voice was full of pride, embarrassment, and innuendo.

"Oh?" Mira said.

"Yeah, but I never found out. Natsu kind of caught me coming into the bed. I acted like I was so drunk that I thought I was in my house. He let me stay the night, but I was never able to get my question answered…" Cana's voice drifted off with a somewhat regretful tone.

Mira was hummed while cleaning some plates. "Oh he measures up, Cana. Believe me." She thought to herself.

 **Soooooo... This chapter was a tad more sexual than usual. Hopefully it doesn't get reported or anything like that. I really don't want to have to change the rating or anything in the chapter. Anyway, how'd you like it? I got a little carried away towards the end for reason that are unknown to me. I kind of just started writing that stuff without even knowing it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Natsu's Shenanigans. As always, please review and send me any of your requests. I'd really like to hear them since you are what keep this thing going. While I was writing this chapter, I realized that I kind of wanted to write a Natsu x Mira chapter. If any of you have ideas for a Natsu x Mira chapter, please let me know, but even if you don't have an idea for a story like that, feel free to make any other requests. Anyways, I love you all. See you next time.**


	9. It's That Time of Year

**This was originally an independent one-shot, but I figured I'd publish it here for anyone who hadn't read it yet. It's just a plain comedy, but I thought the people who hadn't seen it would enjoy it. If you have any ideas for a fic, please send me a request.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The day started out normal in guild hall. A small fight had broken out between Gray and Natsu, but was broken up by Erza before the rest of the guild could be drawn into it. Natsu now sat at a table with Lucy, stuffing his face with food until Mira made an announcement. "Everyone, listen up!" She yelled out cheerfully. "It's Laxus' birthday today, so let's all wish him a happy birthday!" As she made the announcement Laxus buried his face into one hand and exhaled in frustration.

The guild hall erupted in a large cheer as Mira brought out a giant cake and placed it on the counter. Suddenly, a realization came to Natsu. "Wait a sec!" He yelled out. "Laxus, I thought your birthday wasn't until May."

Laxus eyed Natsu with a confused look. "You finally melt that brain of yours, Natsu? It _is_ May."

A look of horror dawned on Natsu's face as he stood up. "GAJEEL!" He yelled out.

The iron dragon slayer who was napping in the rafters woke up and looked down. "What the hell is your problem, Salamander?"

"WE'RE LATE!" He yelled out.

Those two words threw Gajeel off balance, causing him to fall headfirst from the rafters. As he landed, a large cloud of dust erupted from where he landed.

Levy ran from across the guild. "Gajeel, are you-"

Her words were silenced as Gajeel jumped out of the crater he made with blood covering half of his face. He grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and violently shook him. "The hell do you mean do you mean _we're late_!" He shouted.

Natsu punched his fellow dragon slayer. "I mean we're late, you big sack of rust!"

"How the hell can we be late, we've been planning this for months!"

"We lost track of time obviously!" Natsu yelled. He frantically rubbed his head in frustration. "GAH! What the hell are we gonna do?!" He yelled out.

"There's no time to grab our stuff. Quick, grab the table cloths while I grab food from the kitchen, we'll use them as knapsacks." Gajeel ordered.

"Good Idea!"

Natsu rushed off, collecting the tablecloths as he ran through the guild, while Gajeel vaulted over the bars counter and jumped into the kitchen and started grabbing food. The entire guild looked at the two wizards in utter confusion. They had never seen them like this. Erza stepped in front of Natsu as he gathered more tablecloths. "Natsu, what's going on with you and-" Natsu suddenly pushed Erza over as he attempted to grab more tablecloths, causing the rest of the guild to look on in horror. Did he even realize what he had just done?

Gajeel hopped out of the kitchen with a mountain of food in his arms. "I got the food!" He yelled out.

"Great! Take these!" Natsu yelled, throwing the tablecloths at Gajeel.

The two began packing the food into their improvised knapsacks. Erza had gotten up from when Natsu pushed her over and was filled with rage. She approached the distracted dragon slayer and grabbed him by his head. "Natsu! What is the meaning of all this?!" Her tone made it seem to be more of a demand rather than a request."

Natsu never stopped packing. "JUST ASK WENDY, WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

Once again, everyone was stunned by Natsu's disregard of Erza. All eyes suddenly turned to the sky dragon slayer. Wendy became nervous at the sudden attention. "What's going on with Natsu and Gajeel, Wendy?" Lucy asked, concern filling her voice.

Wendy began stuttering and poking the ends of her index fingers together. "W-w-well y-y-y-you see…" Wendy became even more flustered as the guild became more expectant of an answer. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself. "It's almost mating season and Natsu and Gajeel are trying to leave before it comes…" The small dragon slayer clenched her eyes tight out of embarrassment, not being able to handle seeing everyone look at her.

The guild hall was silent for a moment, save for Natsu and Gajeel's frantic packing. "WHAT!" the single word was yelled out by everyone in the guild causing even more embarrassment to fill Wendy.

"What do you mean mating season?" Someone yelled out.

Wendy collected herself as much as she could. "Well… it's exactly what it sounds like. Natsu and Gajeel are going to try and find mates…"

"Why are they acting so distressed about it though?" Erza asked in confusion.

"Because they don't _have_ any mates." Wendy explained.

"I don't understand."

"Dragon slayers, like dragons, never leave their partner until one of them dies, but since Natsu and Gajeel don't have a mate, they'll try to find one."

"Wait, if you're a dragon slayer, why aren't you acting all weird like them?" Lucy asked.

Wendy's face became red and it almost seemed as if steam was coming off of her. "I'm too young for any of that stuff!" She yelled out in embarrassment.

Erza scratched her chin for a moment. "What happens if they don't leave?"

"The same thing that happens if they do. They'll try to find a mate, but… if they don't leave then they have a lot of people they can try and mate with."

The female guild members looked at each other nervously, except for a few who became somewhat excited. Cana, who was drunk, yelled out to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu, you can hide from all those potential mates in my ro-"

Cana was cut off as Erza's metal plated gauntlet came down on her head, knocking her out cold. "Cana, go home. You're drunk." she said in an annoyed tone.

Suddenly, the guild hall's doors blew open. The wizards got into defensive positions until Sting and Rogue jumped through the entry way. "WHERE ARE THEY?" Sting yelled.

"WE'RE OVER HERE! COME ON, HELP US PACK!" Natsu yelled out.

The two dragon slayers ran to their fellow slayers' sides and began stuffing food into their knapsacks. "Thank god you two didn't leave yet. We forgot about everything and only realized today." Sting explained.

"Yeah, you and us both. Gajeel, did you find a good place for us to hide out?" Natsu asked.

A dumbfounded expression appeared on Gajeel's face. "Uuuuhhhhhhh…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, _uuuuhhhhhh_?!" Natsu asked with rage.

"...I forgot to find a place for us to lay low." Gajeel said in shame.

Rogue grabbed Gajeel by his shoulders. "YOU FOOL! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

The two slayers began fighting while Natsu and Sting tried to think of new ideas about where to hide out. Natsu snapped his fingers. "I GOT IT!" Gajeel and Rogue froze mid punch to look at Natsu. "We can go to Tenrou Island. It's nice and secluded and no one will be there."

Without warning, Gajeel headbutted Natsu. "Damn it Salamander, did you forget that Tenrou Island is an ISLAND?! In order to get there, we have to get on a boat!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you have any better ideas?"

Gajeel stayed quiet for a moment. "Fine!" He picked up his knapsack and hauled it over his shoulder. "Come on, we gotta find a captain willing to take us there, now!"

The other three dragon slayers followed Gajeel out of the guild hall and towards the nearest port. Mira's attention shifted to Laxus for a moment. "What about you Laxus? Does any of this affect you?"

Laxus kept his arms crossed as he watched the other slayers running. "I've never even heard of this stuff. As far as I know, I don't have a mating season."

Mira suddenly perked up in excitement. "Or maybe you already found your mate." she said with a large smile.

"Mira, quit trying to play matchmaker."

Mira shrunk down for a moment. "Ok…"

 **As always folks, please send me some requests for fics. You are what keeps this stuff going. Want a pairing? Send it in. Want some comedy? Send it in. I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS, JUST SEND REQUESTS PLEASE! Also, please give me a review because that also keeps me going. Anyway, I love you all. Until next time.**


	10. Mister Fairy Tail

**Hey guys. I've had an idea for a Natsu and Mira fic. I worked on this fic with a friend of mine who does not wish to release his true identity. As always, I ask that you send me requests for any fics that you want me to write for you. Also, please send me reviews the chapters. They really help keep me going and they help motivate me to write. Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The master of the Fairy Tail guild looked at his children from the bar. He had something to tell them, but he knew that as soon as he did, his children would get rowdy, and if his children got rowdy, his wallet became more empty. He swallowed his reservations and raised his voice. "Gather round, children!" Nothing happened. Makarov raised his voice a bit louder. "Gather round, children!" He yelled. Still nothing. "LISTEN UP, YOU STUPID BRATS!"

The wizards halted their actions and turned to the enraged master. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Now, I'm sure you are all aware of our Miss Fairy Tail contest, but I have decided to add another little tradition. This time, the contest will be for the fine ladies of our guild." He turned to Mira who stood atop the stage, holding a rope. "Mira, could you please pull on the rope?"

"Of course, Master." Mira said happily. She yanked down, causing a banner with the words "Mister Fairy Tail" to fall above the stage. The guild began a loud cheer at the sight of it.

Makarov smiled. "Now, if we are to get this moving today, we'll need all the contestants we can get. So please, if you wish to participate, go backstage to get ready for our first part of the contest."

"What's the first part of the contest, Gramps?" Natsu asked.

Makarov smiled. "You'll find out backstage. We want to keep the contests secret so that the girls can have some suspense."

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and went backstage with the rest of the men, waiting to start the first competition.

Makarov soon joined after spending some time selecting the judges. In the contest stood Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, Alzack, and Max. Makarov gathered the men together and explained the first part of the contest. "Alright, is this everyone? Good. Now, the first contest is going to be something that will really make those ladies excited!" Makarov chuckled with a somewhat lecherous tone.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"A swimsuit contest!" Makarov began laughing maniacally.

"Really? Who wants to see us in swimsuits?" Natsu asked.

"The fangirls, Natsu. The fangirls." Makarov replied.

"The what?"

"Now, get your butts over to the dressing room." He said, ignoring the question. "If you don't, you won't get the sweet prize we have for you."

"Wait, there's a prize?" Gray asked.

"Of course!" Makarov said. "However, it will only be revealed when we are down to the final two contestants. Trust me though, you'll all love it if you win." Makarov gave a thumbs up to the men as they retreated to the dressing rooms.

The Master went out on stage after they were ready. "Everyone, get ready. What you are about to see will make all of you beautiful ladies drool. Get ready for the Mister Fairy Tail Contest's first ever swimsuit competition!" Makarov gave a signal for the stage's curtain to be raised, revealing the guild's most fit members in small speedos. The moment they came into sight, the guild was filled with sounds of whistling and cheers from the women. At the judges table stood Mira, Lucy, Erza, Cana, and Levy. Mira sat with her usual smile, while Lucy and Levy sat with small blushes. Cana was smiling while giving an approving nod as she looked at the eye candy before her. Erza was trying to remain as stoic as ever, but her scarlet face betrayed her.

The men continued on to the forefront of the stage, getting into poses for the ladies before them who stood cheering and whistling. Natsu and Gray stood back to back, performing usual poses that one might see at a bodybuilder competition. Elfman just flexed his muscles while looking at a cheering Evergreen who was throwing crumpled up bills at him. Gajeel just stood there with his arms crossed as he looked at the far end of the room. Laxus had a smug look while he flexed his muscles for the ladies who sat there with hearts in their eyes. Freed and Alzack stood more to the side, not sure exactly what to do. Freed was just ignorant on what he should do, while Alzack preferred to not be skinned by his wife. Max was going through several different poses every minute, but no one paid any attention to him. Halfway through the contest, Gray stripped himself of his bathing suit by accident, leading to an even larger uproar in cheers.

Once the contest was over, the judges decided to kick out both Alzack and Max given that Max was unappealing. Alzack voluntarily left the competition after seeing his wife giving him a death stare.

The next part of the competition was a question and answer section. Gray was the first to go, giving flirtatious answers as often as he could in order to win over the judges. Elfman's answers often ended up being about how manly something was in reference to the question. Laxus remained cocky with most of his answers, not really caring to temper his answers. Gajeel answered questions as straight as possible, trying to get it over with. That being said, whenever Levy asked a question, the dragon slayer would go into more detail with his answer. Freed answered the questions asked in an awkward fashion, sometimes even questioning the necessity of his answers.

Natsu was the last to participate in this part of the contest. "So Natsu," Cana began. "How big are you?" Most women cheered while many still spit out their drinks at the shock of the question.

"How big am I?" He repeated. He brought his hand to the top of his head and to the floor. "About 5'9." He said.

Cana looked at him with an unentertained smile. "Is he playing stupid or is he just that dumb?" She asked herself.

Mira was the next to ask something. "So Natsu, which of the judges do you like the most?"

"That's a dumb question." Natsu deadpanned. "I like all of you. You're my family." the answer solicited a sea of women to go "Awww". While Natsu was always known for his big heart, the answer was one that came as a heartwarming one to all the people present.

Mira cleared her throat. "Let me rephrase. Which of us do you think is the prettiest?" She asked.

"Prettiest huh?" Natsu scratched his head. "That's a tough one. You're all so beautiful. I choose to skip the question."

Despite Natsu not being able to skip questions, the Q&A went on until all other questions were answered. This time, the judges elected to cast out Freed for his awkward ways of answering the questions.

The next contest was one where the contestants were required to dress up in the most elegant of suits and act as the judges servants. People were surprised at Natsu's sharp appearance, as well as Gray's. Rather they were surprised at how sharp he could look when he kept his clothes on. The two completed their ensemble with a butler's towels draped over their arms. Elfman's suit was ripped as he had accidentally done so when fitting his arms through the sleeves. Gajeel insisted on wearing the same white suit that he usually wore when performing with his guitar, and Laxus dressed in a three-piece suit that was given to him by Makarov several years ago.

The five of them served their masters as best they could. Natsu surprised everyone with his elegant speech and his lack of rampant destruction. Gray shocked no one with his calm and confident demeanor, but nonetheless, the judges were happy to have him serve them. Gajeel saw fit to only serve Levy, making sure that he pampered her to the best of his abilities. Laxus' pride forbade him from kneeling to anyone for any reason. When giving his masters a platter of food, he simply tossed it onto the table and told them to eat up. Elfman tried to be a true gentleman, but often stumbled over his words as well as his feet. Several times, the take over mage had fallen over, spilling the food he was carrying.

The judges decided that it was best to get rid of Elfman, Laxus, and Gajeel after this display. While Elfman was a gentle giant, he had two left feet and a twisted tongue. Gajeel focused on only one of his masters, and while they knew why, he still didn't deserve to move on. Laxus was just an overall prick which lead to his loss.

Gray and Natsu stood on stage, eager for their next trial. Makarov walked onto the stage and faced them. "Congratulations you two. Somehow I knew that it'd be the both of you at the end of this thing. Now, are you ready to hear what the final trial is?"

Gray and Natsu shared a glance as well as a grin before answering yes. "Good. The two of you will truly love this. You two are going to duel one another!"

"Oh you're going down, matchstick!" Gray said.

"That's what you think, Ice Princess." Natsu retorted.

"And that's not all." Makarov began, stroking his beard with a lecherous smile. "Your prize for winning… will be a kiss from our lovely Mirajane Strauss." Makarov extended his arm out to Mira who stood from her chair with a broad smile on her face.

The two got ready for the duel with the Master standing in between the two. "Now, the first person to be knocked off this stage will be the winner, but if it's destroyed, both of you will lose and will have to pay for it. Do you understand, Natsu?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you shouldn't destroy the stage, you numbskull!" He yelled. "Anyway, the two of you may begin… NOW!" The master jumped off the stage as Natsu and Gray charged at each other, unleashing a flurry of attacks. Fire and ice clashed together, causing a spectacle of magic destruction. Gray's maker magic destroyed by Natsu's fire was a sight to behold. It was the interaction of completely opposite forces. Creation and destruction. Literal fire and ice. Natsu and Gray.

The two clashed at close range. "I'm beating you, Natsu. You might as well give up."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, snowflake? Sorry, but I'm always gonna beat you."

Natsu enveloped himself in flames before unleashing his lightning flame dragon roar on Gray, forcing him to edge of the stage. Had he not made an ice wall, the mage would have been flung from the platform.

"Oh yeah? Take this!" An ice bazooka formed in his hands before he fired it straight at the fire mage. Natsu narrowly avoided the attack, ducking under the ball of ice as it launched itself at him.

Natsu jumped into the air and set his feet ablaze. " **Fire Dragon Claw**!" Natsu chopped his foot down several feet in front of Gray, sending a column of flames towards Gray. With nowhere to go, Gray tried to block the attack, but failed as it sent him through the ice wall that stood behind him, and onto the ground beneath the stage.

It was silent for a moment before an uproar of cheering broke out. Natsu raised his hands above his head and let out a small fount of fire from his mouth in celebration. Mira appeared in the middle of the stage with her usual smile.

"Very good, Natsu."

"Thanks Mira. Fighting the Ice Princess was fun!" He said in excitement.

"So is that the only reason you fought so hard?" She asked, still smiling.

"Are you kidding? I fought for this." Natsu grabbed the small of Mira's back as well as he hand before turning her so that she was held up by his arm. Before she could even react, Natsu planted his lips to hers, causing the women to scream and cheer and the men to bask in hatred and jealousy. The dragon slayer parted lips with the take over mage and smiled at the rest of the guild.

Master Makarov had a look of utter terror on his face. "N-Natsu…"

"Yeah, what is it, Gramps?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?! Mira was meant to give YOU a kiss. And it was only meant to be on your cheek!"

Natsu felt a chill go up his back. He hesitantly turned to Mira, hoping that she wouldn't kill him.

Mira stood with an even larger smile, and a very large blush. "Oh, don't worry about it Master. He certainly earned it."

Natsu and Makarov both breathed sighs of relief. As the two journeyed off stage, a still smiling Mirajane put her fingers to her lips. "I should get him to do that more often." She said to herself, causing an even deeper blush to surface.

` **Alright, tell me what you thought. I'm gonna be honest. I kind of hated this. It was not easy for me to write. I liked the general plot for this chapter, but I feel the writing was bad. It's like a house with awesome framework, but everything else is shit. Anyway, I hope you feel completely different. As always, please leave a review and if you have any requests message me. Until next time.**


	11. Natsu’s Love Letter

**What's up everyone? I'm gonna make sure this author note is a bit short today. Please review the story and send any requests you have. Quick warning before we start. I am not impressed with the start of this chapter, but please try and bear it until the going gets good. Now let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The day was as typical as it always was in Fairy Tail, except for one thing. Natsu was in the corner of the guild writing a letter. The dragon slayer constantly looked over his shoulder to make sure no one walked up from behind him. He finally finished his letter and put it in an envelope before Lucy came up from behind him suddenly.

"What'd you got there, Natsu?" She asked.

Natsu covered the envelope defensively. "Nothing!" He yelled in shock.

"Is that a letter?" She said, trying to grab the letter from him.

"NO!" He said, pulling away from her.

"Come on, Natsu." She said trying harder to grab the letter.

Natsu jumped from the chair he was in and ran for the exit. Unfortunately, as he neared the door, it exploded, sending him flying towards the bar, and knocking him out. From the door walked in Gildarts. "What's up?" He said calmly.

"YOU JUST K. NATSU!" the guild said in unison.

"I did?" He asked. "That's not good."

Gildarts walked forward before stepping on the envelope Natsu was carrying. He stopped and picked it up. "What's this?" He asked.

"That's a letter Natsu was writing." Lucy said. "He was hiding it from me. I wonder what's inside." She pondered.

"Let's find out then." Gildarts said with an unentertained look before he ripped open the top of the envelope.

"As much as I hate that pyromaniac, I'd recommend we leave that letter alone. He's entitled to his privacy." Gray reasoned.

"I agree. Natsu might be trying to keep something important to himself." Erza said.

"Sounds to me like you're scared of what Natsu will do if you read that, Gray." Lucy said, manipulating the ice mage.

"I'm not scared of that moron. I'm just saying that he's probably keeping it hidden for a reason."

Gildarts hadn't been paying attention to what Gray had said and had already started reading. Lucy looked to the crash mage to see a large and devious smile on his face. His hand covered his mouth as he tried to prevent himself from laughing. "This is too perfect." He said through muffled laughs.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's a love letter!" Gildarts revealed.

"A LOVE LETTER!" Lucy repeated.

"Yeah, a love letter! Man, the kid really seems to have fallen for this girl." Gildarts said giddily.

"Who's the unlucky lady?" Gray asked.

"I thought you wanted to respect his privacy." Lucy said with a sly tone.

Gray crossed his arms. "I did, but the cats out of the bag now."

Gildarts scanned the note one more time. "He never mentions anyone's name."

"Read it out loud. Maybe we can figure out who the letter is going to by the things he says." Lucy said.

Gildarts cleared his throat. "To my dearest love, I can no longer hold my feeling for you a secret."

"To my dearest love?" Gray questioned. "Since when has Natsu had a silver tongue?"

"Who cares? Keep reading." Lucy demanded.

"Whenever I see you, I can't help but stare. Your beauty captivates my very soul. Your enchanting red hair invades my-"

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Lucy began. "RED HAIR?!" Her gaze shifted towards Erza.

The scarlet haired beauty blushed as soon as everyone's eyes met her. "Wait a second! You don't think that Natsu has feelings for me, do you?" She said, her voice cracking.

"I think it is." Lucy said. "How many other people do we know with red hair?"

"Flame brain has a crush on Erza?" Gray asked. After a moment of no reply, the ice mage howled laughing. "I can't believe it! It's too good!"

"Shut up!" Erza yelled girlishly. "I-it might not be me! Who knows? Maybe there's a red haired girl somewhere in the city!"

"Keep reading" Lucy said.

"Your enchanting red hair invades my dreams every night. I see your gorgeous figure everywhere I go. Your very personality remains a sort of enigma to me at times. You can be so strict and uncompromising, and yet you turn around to be warm and loving." Gildarts recited.

"That isn't like me, is it? My personality isn't like that, right?" She said with embarrassment in her voice.

Gray and Lucy rubbed the back of their heads. "Well... " they said in unison.

"Gildarts, keep reading!" Erza yelled.

"Being with you makes my heart flutter. Fighting alongside you brings me so much courage. I can't say exactly when these feelings of mine developed, but if I search in my heart, I can say with near certainty that I've felt this way since the time I first met you, in our childhood."

Everyone looked back to Erza, whose face was red enough to blend into her hair. "Keep reading!" She yelled.

"Erza, I-"Gray began.

"KEEP READING!" She said again.

Gildarts did as he was told. "My heart aches whenever I'm not by your side, and every day that passes by without telling you how much I love you brings me more and more sorrow. Please, regardless of whether or not your heart belongs to another, meet me by the large tree in Magnolia Park at midnight so you can give me your answer."

"IS THAT IT?! PLEASE TELL ME THAT THERE'S MORE!" Erza pleaded.

Gildarts turned the paper over, looking for more words, but found none. "Sorry, Erza, but that's it."

Lucy covered her mouth and her eyes were wide. "Natsu really does love Erza!" She said.

"QUIET!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"What are you gonna tell him?" Gray asked.

Steam came off of Erza. She poked her fingers together. 'I don't know..." She said quietly. "I've never even thought of Natsu in that way."

"Well you gotta tell him something! He's waking up!" Lucy yelled, pointing to Natsu as he rubbed his head.

Erza's face only became more and more red. She couldn't move herself. Lucy grabbed the letter from Gildarts' hand and placed it into Erza's. The blonde then pushed the requip mage towards Natsu, stopping only a few feet from him. Erza freaked out as she got closer and closer to Natsu. She turned around to Lucy, attempting to complain, but no words escaped her mouth. Lucy put on a straight face and gave Erza a thumbs up before retreating to a large enough distance to overhear their conversation.

Erza turned around and saw Natsu staring her in the eye. "What's wrong, Erza? Do you have a fever or something? You're really red." Natsu closed the distance between them and put his forehead to hers. Erza became even more read at the close contact, their lips only inches apart. "Woah! You're burning up!"

"N-Natsu…" She began quietly. The words that came from her weren't thought out. They spilled from her mouth uncontrollably. "I read your letter and I…" Erza shut her eyes tightly. "I think I'd be willing to try things out with you!" She yelled. "I never knew that you had such feelings for me, or that you could write in such a way. It made me feel… nice…"

Natsu was confused for a moment, but then it hit him. "Wait a second! You read the letter?!"

Erza shrunk down for a moment. "Yes…"

"Oh man! Jellal told me to make sure that you got that while you were in your room!"

Time seemed to freeze for a moment, and Erza's blush disappeared. "Wait a second! Jellal?!" Erza yelled.

"Yeah, I ran into him yesterday and he told me to put that letter on your bed today before you came home from the guild." Natsu explained.

Lucy came rushing over. "Wait a minute! That's a lie! I saw you writing that letter!" She pointed an accusing finger at Natsu.

Natsu laughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, about that… I kind of accidentally burned the real paper earlier today. I was walking to the guild and got into a fight with some street toughs and burned it by accident. I was rewriting the thing from memory."

"So you didn't write the letter to me?" Erza asked, her face beginning to grow back a light red blush.

"No." Natsu answered.

"And you don't have any feeling for me?" The blush got even more deep.

"No, why?" He asked cluelessly.

Erza's hands were shaking uncontrollably. She requipped into her purgatory armor. "Natsu…" She began, rage in her voice. The dragon slayer could feel the shift in the wind and began running. "YOU IDIOT!" Erza yelled as she began chasing after him.

 **So what'd you think? I know that Natza fans are probably hating me right now. I'm talking to you thehappy! That being said, I knew that Natsu wouldn't ever write a letter like that. Frankly, I'm surprised that he can still read, especially with all those blows to the head that he gets every other day. To any Natza fans, feel free to make a request as I have yet to do a proper Natza fic. Anyway, I love you all. Please review and request. See you next time.**


	12. Fool Me Once

**Hey everybody! How are you all doing? I know that I literally updated a story only a few hours ago, but what can I say? I've got a fire in my belly! You should know the drill by now. Please send in any requests that you have and I'll do my best to accommodate. Also, please review as it encourages me to write even more. Before I forget, this was a suggestion by thehappy. I'd like to personally thank him for all the great ideas he's been giving me. I owe you a drink good sir. Now, get the good whiskey, sit down, and enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Juvia walked down the street with a broad smile on her face, clutching something close to her chest. "I've finally found a potion that will make my love fall for me!" She said to herself. "I hope this works better than the potion that was made by that old man." She said, recalling the events of when she was scammed by an old man who sold her a potion that made many members of the guild go crazy.

The water mage entered the guild and stuck to the shadows, trying to make sure that she could avoid suspicion. She saw Gray and Erza talking to one another and uncorked the potion, allowing the magic bubbles to raise up from the blew them forward towards the ice mage, but just as they were about to reach them, Erza began to walk away from the ice mage, yawning. Erza's unfortunate luck brought her to intercept the magic bubbles, allowing them to slip into her mouth. Juvia went white in fear for a moment.

Erza was thrown into a coughing fit before she suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Juvia covered her mouth, trying to prevent herself from screaming. "Oh no! I must have killed her! This potion must be a poison instead! What have I done? I almost allowed my darling to drink it!" Juvia continued to rant to herself in her own mind, ignoring what was happening with Erza.

Natsu held the scarlet haired mage in his arms and gently slapped her face. "Come on, Erza." He said with a bored expression. "You can't just fall asleep in the middle of the guild." No response came to him. Natsu winded his hand back and slapped the unconscious wizard hard, the sound echoing through the guild.

Everyone who witnessed it looked at the dragon slayer in horror. The terror they felt only multiplied when they noticed that Erza's eyes were open now. A look of surprise covered her face. She lifted a hand to the cheek that had been slapped. Everyone in the guild was silent, too scared to even breath. "Natsu…" Erza said softly.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked.

"I… I love you!" Her words nearly made everyone fall to the ground from the shock. Erza threw her arms around Natsu, stunning the wizards even more.

"Woah! Erza, what are you doing?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"I'm embracing the man I love!" Erza's arms locked tightly around Natsu.

The dragon slayer attempted to pry her hands from him, but failed. "Erza, what the heck's gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me!" She insisted. "I've only now noticed how powerful my love is for you!" She looked softly into Natsu's eyes. "Let's get married."

The entire guild was a mess. Cana broke out the heavy duty alcohol. Reedus started painting Erza and Natsu and what he thought there kids would look like. Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba were cursing Natsu for landing such a "sweet babe". Lastly, Mira was breaking out her plans for all of Natsu's possible weddings. She had been planning all possible weddings for the dragon slayer ever since she became the guild's bartender. If Natsu could end up with somebody, Mira had already planned for it.

"Erza, let go of me!" Natsu demanded, struggling to get loose from her grasp.

"Never! We must always remain together, Natsu!"

Natsu finally managed to slip past Erza, jumping at the opportunity to run for the door. The scarlet haired beauty equipped her Flight Armor, chasing after the dragon slayer. Had it not been for his dragon origins, Natsu would have been caught immediately. Luckily for him, Natsu was able to outrun Erza enough that he could escape her for a little while.

Natsu ran through the city, never stopping for a moment lest Erza find him. He turned the corner into an alleyway, and bumped into someone, forcing both him and the person he bumped into to the ground. He looked at the man only to see a familiar red scar accompanied by blue hair. "Jellal?!" He yelled.

"Natsu? What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hide from Erza! She's gone completely psycho!" He yelled.

"What? What's happened? Is she alright?" Jellal asked worriedly.

"Heck no she ain't alright! We were in the guild and all of sudden she-"

"Natsu? Where are you?" Erza asked in distress.

Natsu looked up to see Erza on the building above them. He pushed a finger to his lips to signal Jellal's silence. Natsu grabbed Jellal's hand and ran for the street hoping to lose Erza in the crowd, but fear struck him when he found himself in an empty street rather than a crowded one. As luck would have it, Erza noticed as soon as they entered the street. "Natsu!" She yelled happily.

"OH NO! SHE FOUND ME!" Natsu yelled.

Erza jumped from the building and pounced on Natsu, locking his arms down to the ground. Jellal was beside himself with worry. Nothing would ever drive Erza to attack her friends."Erza," He began. "What's wrong? Why are you doing this to Natsu?"

Erza looked to the blue haired wizard with surprise. "Jellal? She asked.

"Yes Erza, it's me!" He exclaimed with worry. "What's going on? Tell me!" He demanded.

"What's going on is that Natsu and I are in love!" Erza yelled.

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT!" Jellal screamed.

"I said that we're in love!"

Jellal clenched his fists. "I...I see… Good luck then. To both of you." Jellal ran off with Natsu trying to reach out for him.

"Don't go, you bastard! You've gotta save me!" Jellal made no action of turning back and continued running.

Erza closed in on Natsu. "Let us go forward with the wedding, Natsu. We have no need for a priest. We can be wed right here."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ERZA?!"

Erza closed the distance between each other and crashed her lips to Natsu's. Natsu resisted for a moment, but couldn't deny that her lips felt nice to touch. They tasted like strawberries and they felt so soft. Midway through the kiss, Erza's eyes shot wide open. She stared at Natsu in horror and ripped her mouth from his.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NATSU?!" She screamed.

"WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He retorted.

"SILENCE!" She yelled, slapping Natsu as hard as she could, knocking him unconscious and allowing him to fade away, dreaming of strawberry cake.

Erza touched her lips and quivered. "Did I really kiss Natsu?" She asked herself. "Did I enjoy it?" Erza looked at the unconscious Natsu who began snoring loudly enough to wake the dead with a bubble of mucus coming from his nose.. "No. I didn't enjoy it." She said with mild disgust.

 **Alright, how'd you like this one? I'm not too thrilled about the ending, but I couldn't really think of a better one that wasn't cheesy in some way. Anyway, big thanks again to thehappy and his brilliant little mind. Please review and leave a request if you have any. See you next time.**


	13. Fanmail

**Hello, my friends! How goes it? Are you ready for more of Natsu's Shenanigans? I hope so because that's all I've got for you. Please review at the end of the chapter and tell me what you think, and message me with any requests you might have. Now, without further ado, I present to you my next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

A courier walked through Magnolia, carrying a heavy sack over his shoulder. "I swear, I'm gonna kill whoever has all this mail!" He grunted as he walked up to the Fairy Tail guildhall. He set down the sack of mail and approached the door to the guild with an angered and annoyed face. He raised his fist, ready to knock on the door, but was blown back by a sudden explosion from within.

"DAMNIT, NATSU! I TOLD YOU TO STOP PRACTICING YOUR LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR INSIDE THE GUILD!" Cried Makarov.

"Gray's the one that started it! That stripper said that he could beat me in any fight at any time, so I had to prove him wrong!"

The courier's legs shook as he stared into the guild. "These guys are insane! I better just get them their mail and get out of here!" He said to himself.

The man ran into the guild, having all eyes turn to him with intrigue. "I-I-I've got some mail for Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu smiled. "That's me!"

The courier walked over to the dragon slayer. "These are heavy, so- WHAT THE HECK?!" The courier yelled as Natsu picked up the mail sack with one hand.

"I thought you said this thing was heavy?" Natsu said, lifting the sack up and down with ease.

"Hey, toss it over here!" Gray said with his arms wide open.

"CATCH!" Natsu pitched the mail sack as fast as he could.

The courier looked on in horror as the guild proceeded to play catch with the fifty pound sack of letters. He stood up and ran out of the guild, hoping never to return.

Eventually, the wizards stopped playing catch and returned the sack to Natsu. The dragon slayer opened it to reveal hundreds upon hundreds of letters within. "Woah!" He said. "What the heck is all this stuff?!"

"Maybe they're bills for all the stuff you've broken!" Gray said with a smug grin.

"Shut it, stripper!"

Natsu grabbed an envelope at random and opened it up, reading it out loud. "Dear Natsu Dragneel, my name is Sarah, and I was in love with your performance in the Grand Magic Games when you fought Sting and Rogue. Come visit me in Hargeon so I can give you a reward for a good fight."

The guild was silent for a moment. "Why did she write a winky face at the bottom? And what kind of reward is she gonna give me?" Natsu asked.

The wizards looked at Natsu with narrowed eyes. "Nothing Natsu… She was joking…" They all said together.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and tossed the letter aside, grabbing another one. "To my darling Natsu," Many eyes shifted to Juvia, suspicious of the similar way of speaking. "I admire your strength and magical power. I'm a water mage myself." Everyone's eyes narrowed at Juvia as they grew more and more suspicious. "I wonder if we could steam up an entire room if you put your dragon di-" Natsu was interrupted with a punch from Erza who proceeded to rip apart the letter.

"That's enough Natsu!" She said. "As for you, Juvia," She said, turning to the water mage. "I'd expect more decency and decorum!"

Juvia threw up her hands in defense. "What are you talking about! I didn't write that letter! My heart only belongs to Gray!" Juvia threw her arms around said mage, showering him in unwanted kisses.

Natsu rubbed his head and glared at Erza before sifting through the sack of letters to pull out another envelope. "This one feels like there's something inside." Natsu said.

"Maybe it's fish!" Happy said with excitement.

"Yeah, maybe you're right!" Natsu yelled, his mouth watering. He ripped open the envelope only to find a pair of lacey black panties. He held them up high, allowing the entire guild to see them. While the men awed in their presence, women either blushed, or looked on in disgust. "What the heck is this? This isn't fish! If they're going to give me underwear, they should give me the type of underwear that I would wear, not Erza."

Everyone turned to Erza in terror. The requip mage had a dark aura of murderous intent behind her. "Natsu…" She said in a demonic voice.

"Y-yeah, Erza?" Natsu asked meekly.

"Why do you know what kind of panties I wear?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "I may have snuck into your room a few times when I was a teenager."

A sword appeared in the redhead's hands. "I hope you found what you were looking for in there…"

"Why do you say that?" Natsu said, his voice trembling.

"Because now you die!" Erza lifted her sword arm into the air, only to be held back by almost the entire guild. Erza was out for Natsu's blood and she'd be damned if wasn't going to get it. It wasn't until Mira bribed her with several cakes that she calmed down.

Natsu hesitantly grabbed another letter and began reading. "To the coolest fighter ever," He began. "My name is Raul and I wanted to tell you that you are an amazing fighter. Watching your fight made my very loins quiver." Natsu stopped for a second. "What the heck are loins?"

"Natsu, burn the letter." Erza said.

"But-"

"NO BUTS NATSU, BURN THE LETTER!" She yelled.

As he was about to incinerate the paper, Natsu noticed a picture paperclipped to the back. "What's this?" He asked. He took hold of the picture and looked at it to see a body builder of a man with dark skin in a very small speedo who was blowing a kiss at the camera. Natsu dropped the picture, along with the letter and used his fire dragon roar to completely annihilate both.

The dragon slayer had no more wishes to read anymore letters and torched the remaining notes. "I am never reading a letter addressed to me ever again." He said as he held his stomach in repulsion.

 **Hey everybody, how'd you like that one? Wasn't planning on having any fluff things or anything, but I kind of just thought it'd be funny if some of the letters had similar traits to women in the guild. Anyway, please review and leave a request if you have one. See you next time.**


	14. Mini Dragon Slayer

**Hey everyone. This was an idea I got when talking to Chessmasteroftheuniverse. This isn't wasn't what he had in mind about his request, but this was something I thought up while talking to him. Hope you all like it. As always, please review and send in any requests you may have. Also, bear in mind that I don't really care for how I wrote this chapter either. I thought this would be an easy cow to milk, but as it turns out, I couldn't get much out of it by the end. I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were off on a job request. They were hired to kill a monster and harvest its blood for a potion. They had managed to defeat the beast easily enough before heading back to the alchemist that wanted the blood. While they were waiting for the old man to complete the potion in his shop, Natsu, being the idiot that he is, decided to check out some of the potions that were inside the shop. He uncorked one at random and chugged it down. Erza had caught what he was doing just in time to see him finish the bottle. "Natsu!" She yelled.

The alchemist looked up from his work and smacked his palm into his face in an annoyed manner. "You know, most people don't go around drinking random potions that could do God knows what." He said sarcastically.

"Natsu isn't most people." Gray said in an ashamed tone.

"Did he drink anything dangerous?" Lucy asked worriedly.

The alchemist stood up and grabbed the bottle from Natsu's hand. "It doesn't look like it. He drank a shrinking potion."

"A shrinking potion? Why would you make something like that?"

The old man shrugged. "I don't use the potions. I just take the requests and make them. It's none of my business what people want to do with them."

"Please don't tell me that it's expensive." Lucy pleaded.

"Don't worry, it's not. As a matter of fact, the buyer actually canceled. Not sure why, but they did. Don't worry, I won't dock any of your pay." He said,

"What about Natsu? What will happen to him?" Erza asked.

"He'll turn very small in 3… 2...1… Now." Sure enough, Natsu began shrinking down, becoming smaller and smaller until he could fit in someone's hand.

The dragon slayer looked up at everyone and back down to himself. "Woah! Check it out! I'm as small as I was when I fought Gildarts!"

"Please tell me that this will wear off." Erza said desperately.

The old man nodded while stroking his small beard. "He'll return to normal by the end of the day. For now, just make sure that no one steps on the idiot."

"What'd you call me?!" The tiny Natsu yelled.

"I called you an idiot! You hear me?!" The man yelled.

"You want to go old man?!" Natsu cried. "I bet I could still take you!"

The old man put his middle finger to his thumb and placed his hand in front of Natsu. "I doubt it, son." He released his finger and flicked Natsu across the room, knocking him into a trash can.

After retrieving an enraged Natsu from the trash can, the wizards returned to Fairy Tail with Happy carrying Natsu on his head. After explaining what had happened to Makarov, the guild was filled with laughter. The small Natsu tried to fight them, but every time someone accepted the challenge, he was literally blown away by his opponents.

As the laughter died down, Natsu eventually started riding around the guild on Happy's back. "Onward! We shall claim victory this day!"

"What am I, your horse?" Happy asked.

"Nonsense! You are my steed!"

"That's the same thing, Natsu…"

"TO VICTORY!" He yelled/

"Sorry Natsu, but I'm tired. I want a fish." As soon as he said that, Happy dove down to the guild, causing Natsu to hang on for dear life until he finally lost his grip, sending him plummeting towards the ground.

Fortunately as well as unfortunately, Natsu did not end up splattering on the ground, but rather nestled in the warmth of Erza's bosom. Erza who had been too busy enjoying her cake, did not even feel Natsu enter her cleavage. Natsu looked up at Erza in terror. He felt so lucky that she had not yet noticed him. He sunk deeper into Erza's love pillows, trying to avoid detection, but the dragon slayer had made a fatal mistake. He buried himself so deep that the only visible part of him was his face.

Erza now noticed a funny feeling in her chest. She looked down only to see the terrified face of Natsu staring back at her. She screamed out in a surprisingly adorable voice. "PERVERT!" She ripped the fire mage from her chest and threw him across the guild.

Natsu flew through the air at high speeds until he landed in a source of water. He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness, but he could feel he was moving. He chose a random direction and started swimming.

Juvia was talking to gray about a funny feeling inside her. "My love, I think there's something wrong with my chest. She opened her shirt partially so that he may examine her, allowing for him to see if anything was amiss. Much to his shock, a tiny dragon slayer exited out from the water mage's cleavage and began huffing in air.

Gray sat there, staring at the tiny Natsu as he breathed in and out. He was at a complete loss for words. Juvia covered her chest with a blush on her cheeks. "Gray, my darling, I do love you, but shouldn't we do things like this in private. If you wish to see my body, please just come to my room tonight, and I will show you everything you ask for…"

Gray backed away defensively. "That's not what I was doing!" He said in a panicked manor.

"You don't have to lie, my love…" Juvia became more bashful.

"Juvia, look at your chest!" Gray yelled.

"What are you-" Juvia stopped as soon as she saw the dragon slayer. "THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, I SWEAR!" She yelled before grabbing Natsu and flinging him across the guild.

As he flew through the air, he prayed that he'd land on anything that wasn't a woman's breasts, but as fate would have it, he flew straight into the bikini top of one Cana Alberona. The usually hammered card mage had been sober enough to realise that something was amiss. She reached down into her breasts until she found Natsu and pulled him out of her bust to look at him.

The busty beauty smiled deviously. "You know, Natsu, if you wanted to cop a feel of me, you could have just asked."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, CANA?!" Yelled the miniature Natsu.

"Don't play innocent with me, Natsu. You may act childish and stupid,"

"HEY!"

"But you aren't like that at all, are you?"

"I ain't stupid, that's for sure!" Yelled the fire mage. "NOW LET GO OF ME!"

"Come on, Natsu. Don't play coy with-"

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR**!"

A small gout of fire shot from his mouth, hitting Cana's arm and forcing her to let go of the mage. Natsu fell to the ground, but as soon as he landed, began running to wherever he could find cover. Mira, who was waiting tables didn't even notice Natsu sneak into her long dress.

Unfortunately for Natsu, his idea to hide in Mira's dress could not have been worse. He began feeling funny before his body began growing. " _NO! NOT HERE!"_ He thought to himself. Luck was not on his side. He covered his eyes in hopes to just disappear from the world and sat down, waiting for his fate to greet him.

He could feel the light hit hom. He opened his eyes and peaked through his fingers. To find a blushing and shocked Mirajane looking down on him. "Natsu? Why were you in my dress?" Her whole face had turned red.

"Because he's a pervert!" Natsu looked up to see Erza who was in full body armor, and ready with her sea empress sword.

A blushing and angry Juvia joined Erza's side. "Natsu has destroyed all my chances with Gray! He must pay!"

An angry Cana now joined them. "He also acted like he wasn't interested in me! I mean come on, have you seen these things?!" She said, grabbing her breasts and causing most of the men to form a nosebleed.

Natsu grabbed hold of Mira's leg. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

 **Alright, let me say again. I did not care for this chapter either. I thought I could write it better, but I feel that I kinda just lost it eventually. The next chapter will be better, I promise. As always, please give a review and send in any and all requests. I will try and accommodate to all your wishes. Before I go, Chessmasteroftheuniverse, I'd like to apologize. I thought this chapter would be better than it was, and I'm sorry that it wasn't.**


	15. Natsu's a Womanizer

**Hey guys! I'll try and keep this note short. Please review after reading and if you have any requests, please message me with the request. Also, thank you all for reading this fic. It's made me feel nice knowing so many people like my work. Anyway, let's get to the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Natsu sat at a booth within the guild hall. He watched Gildarts as he tried and failed to flirt with Mira while she served him a drink. The crash mage returned to Natsu's table with a defeated look while Natsu laughed at him. "Looks like you lost your skills with women Gildarts!"

Gildarts let out a quick laugh. "Oh please, kid. We both know that I could woo any woman better than you can."

Natsu leaned forward with a cocky smile. "Is that so?"

Gildarts leaned in as well. "It is."

Natsu stood up and pointed to the bar. "Thousand Jewel says I can get Mira to kiss me."

"Alright, but if it's on the cheek, it doesn't count."

"500 if I get one on the cheek."

"Deal."

With that, Natsu walked off to the bar and waited for Mira to come serve him. "What are you having, Natsu?" She asked with a smile.

"A favor." He said with a smile.

"And what would this favor be?" She asked with intrigue.

"I need a kiss from you."

Mira blushed, but didn't pull back. "Oh my, Natsu. What brought this on?"

"I bet Gildarts that I could get you to kiss me for a thousand Jewel on the lips, but 500 for the cheek."

Mira's shoulders shrank slightly. "I see…"

"So do you think you could help me?"

"I don't see why not, but I want half of your earnings from this little bet."

"That's fine by me."

Mira leaned in and placed her lips to Natsu's. The two sat there for a moment, continuing to lock their lips together until Mira pulled away with a large blush on her face. "That was nice, maybe we should do that more often…" She said, causing an even deeper shade of red to erupt.

"Not sure why, but alright. Next time you want a kiss, just tell me." With that, Natsu walked back to his table where a completely dumbstruck Gildarts was caught in a thousand yard stare. Natsu plopped back down into his seat and gave Gildarts a smug grin. "That's how you do it old man."

"How?!" He asked. "What did you say to her?!"

"Those are my secrets, Gildarts."

The crash mage mumbled to himself as he reluctantly handed Natsu his Jewel. "Mira already likes you. I bet you couldn't do it with someone like that blue haired girl that always stalks Gray."

"Juvia? Alright, I'll do it."

Gildarts spat out his drink. "What?!"

"I'll do it, but only for another thousand Jewel."

"Fine!" Gildarts exclaimed.

Natsu walked off and searched for Gray, knowing that Juvia wouldn't be far behind. " _This one will be a bit more difficult."_ He thought to himself. " _Mira has known me a long time, but Juvia is head over heels for Gray. I'll actually have to try and flirt with her._ "

The dragon slayer rounded a corner and saw Juvia hidden behind a pillar, watching Gray from afar. He approached her and tapped her shoulder. "Uh Juvia?" He asked with false timidity.

Juvia jumped as she turned around, expecting it to be Erza with intent to punish her for stalking Gray. "I wasn't doing anything?!" When she noticed that it was Natsu and not Erza, she breathed a sigh of relief. "My apologies, Natsu, I thought you were Erza. How can I help you?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head and looked to his feet. He forced a blush to his face before speaking. "Juvia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Natsu. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's really wrong, but…"

"What is it?" She asked with concern.

Natsu reached out and grabbed her hand with his own. "Juvia, I love you!"

Steam began coming off of the water mage as his words approached her ears. "Pardon?" She asked quietly, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"I know you love Gray, but I can't take this anymore. Seeing you chase after that stripper when I know he'll never return those feelings…" Natsu composed himself. "I can handle you loving someone else, but loving someone who I know won't love you back… I won't stand for it. You deserve better."

Juvia's face became more and more red as her heart began beating frantically in her chest. "I-Natsu…" She had no words.

Natsu brought the two of them even closer. "I love you, Juvia. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I think of when I go to bed."

Juvia was beside herself. Thoughts of Natsu flooded into her mind, taking up spaces where thoughts of Gray usually occupied. She couldn't move, but she couldn't tell if it was because she was paralyzed by shock, or if it was because she didn't want to.

"Juvia…" Natsu said softly. "Kiss me.'

She looked longingly into his eyes. "Natsu…"

She closed the gap between them, enjoying his surprisingly soft lips. She then broke apart from him and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, Natsu… I need some time to think about things." With that, the water mage ran off.

Natsu turned to Gildarts who sat across the room with a completely stupefied look on his face. The crash mage looked around the guild until his eyes set themselves on Erza. He stood up with a mischievous grin and pointed to the red haired mage. Natsu made a gesture for more money to which Gildarts agreed to.

What Gildarts hadn't noticed is that Cana was sitting right next to the requip mage, leading Natsu to believe that the person he was meant to seduce was the card mage.

As he took a seat, Cana looked at Natsu. "You look like you've got something to say, Natsu. Come on, out with it."

"How did you know I want to tell you something, Cana? Maybe I just want to admire your beauty. "

Cana stifled a laugh, only being able to succeed because she choked on her beer. "Alright, what do you want, Natsu?"

"I take it flirting isn't going to work with you."

"Not when I can tell it's a lie. You don't have any interest in me, or any woman as far as I can tell."

"Fair enough, I'll cut to the chase." He leaned in and began whispering. "How would you like to make 500 Jewel?"

"I'm listening."

Meanwhile, Gildarts kept his eyes on Natsu and Cana. "Why is he talking to my baby girl? Is he trying to get her to leave so he can talk to Erza?"

Natsu had explained everything about the bets that Gildarts had made, and Cana began thinking it over. "Alright, I'll kiss you, but don't think that you can come back for more after this. Unless I like it that is." Cana gave him a seductive grin.

"You're the best, Cana."

"I know I am." With that, Cana grabbed Natsu and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss, causing the entire guild to look at them, completely shocked.

The only member of the guild who wasn't looking at them in shock was looking at them, or more specifically Natsu, with anger. Gildarts rushed from his seat and grabbed Natsu by the head and turned him towards Erza. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KISS ERZA! ERZA! NOT MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL, YOU DAMNED HORNDOG!"

Erza blushed for a moment, but her expression quickly turned to anger. "What was that about kissing me, Gildarts?"

The color drained from Gildarts' face. "Uuhhhh…."

"Natsu, what is he talking about?" She said in a calm, but authoritative tone.

"Gildarts bet that I couldn't get a kiss from Mira, Juvia, and Cana for a thousand Jewel each, but I guess he wanted me to kiss you instead of Cana."

"Natsu, are you telling me that you played with the hearts of three young women for money?"

"Uh, no?" He said unsuredly.

"LIES!" Erza kicked Natsu high into the rafters above, leaving Gildarts looking at her in horror.

"Alright, Erza, let's talk about this!" He said, hands up in surrender.

The scarlet haired mage requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "Let's not."

 **Hey everyone, how'd you like that? I know I haven't updated for two days, but it was a bit of a long week so I wanted to rest, you know? That being said, expect slower updates, because school is almost over, meaning that even though I will have more access to the internet, I'll likely not use it. I spend most of my computer time at school rather than at home. Counter productive, I know, but I also don't care. Anyway, Please review and leave any requests you have for a fic. See you next time.**


	16. The Knight and Dragon

**What's up everyone? I can't remember if this was something that someone requested or if it was something that I came up with on my own. If it was a request, please tell me so I can give you credit for the idea. Speaking of requests, if you have any, PLEASE message me with them as the well of ideas is running dry. I've seen a request for a NaLu fic, and while I understand that you want one, you need to give me ideas. I used to love NaLu, but I just stopped reading those fics eventually. As a result, I doubt I could write a good NaLu fic, but if you have an idea of what I can do for one, go ahead and tell me what the idea is. Anyway, please enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The wizards of Fairy Tail gathered outside their guild hall, full of excitement and anticipation. The thing that had them so excited was a duel between Natsu and Erza. Though they always ended the same way, their battles were truly something to behold. Fairy Tail's force of order versus its force of chaos.

Natsu lit his fists ablaze in excitement. "You ready for this, Erza?"

The knight smiled as she equipped her Flame Empress armor. "Always. Let's see if you can finally beat me, shall we?"

Makarov stood between them with his arm held high. "Alright then, the first to admit defeat or to be knocked out loses. FIGHT!"

Makarov brought his arm down, signaling the beginning of the match. Natsu charged his feet with the power of his flames and rocketed towards Erza. Much to his dismay, she jumped over his attack and readied her own. Natsu turned to block, but was still driven into the ground. A cloud of dust erupted from the impact, forbidding Erza from seeing within. Natsu launched out of the cloud with a large smile on his face as he covered his fists in flames. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!"

Erza raised her sword quickly enough to block the dragon slayer, but the force still sent her back. She smiled as she stood up straight. "You've improved."

Natsu gave a cocky grin. "Or maybe you got weaker."

"I doubt that, but why not prove me wrong!" Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and sent a barrage of swords at Natsu. The dragon slayer's smile grew more as he dodged the weapons that flew at him.

"Let's see what you think of this!" Encasing his body in flames that seemed angry and uncontrolled, Natsu fired himself like a cannonball, flying towards the red haired mage. " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Erratic Flames**!" She raised a sword to block him, but as soon as he neared her, an explosion erupted from the ball of flame, sending the spectating mages into confusion. A cloud of smoke hid the fighting wizards from sight, but as the smoke cleared, they gasped at what they saw. Natsu lay atop Erza with his lips locked to the scarlet haired mage.

Both of their eyes were wide open from the shock of it. Natsu shocked from the level of fear he felt, and Erza from the embarrassment. Erza's face grew redder and redder. She raised a fist while still kissing the dragon slayer and punched him off of her, embedding him into the wall of the guild. "GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!"

The wizards said nothing, only staring at Erza. She walked past their gawking expressions, trying her best and failing to ignore them. "MIRA!" She yelled. "GET ME SOME CAKE NOW!"

No one moved for fear of what happened to them. They looked up to Natsu who began peeling from the wall until he fell to the ground, planting his head into the soil.

An hour passed, and the guild was back to normal, or at least everyone except for Erza. She sat at the bar, staring at her strawberry cake, but not eating it. Her face had not lost a shade of red from the time she walked back into the guild. Mira took note and smiled. "I've never seen you so flustered, Erza."

"What's that supposed to mean, Mira?" Erza asked defensively.

"Oh nothing. I'm just saying that you may have liked it." The she demon turned to walk off, but was stopped when Erza grabbed her wrist.

"What are you talking about!? I've never even thought of Natsu in that way!"

"So you don't like him?"

"...No…" Her voice was shaky and unsure.

"Awww." Mira said, admiring Erza's embarrassment. "You do like him, don't you."

"Shut up, Mira! You sound like Happy."

"I'm just saying, you're so flustered. I haven't seen you like this, even around Jellal." She teased.

"I can't get it out of my head!" Erza cried.

"Did you like it?"

"NO! ...I don't know…"

"You definitely liked it." Mira teased.

"What am I going to do? I've never had a single thought about Natsu in this way before this happened, and now I can't stop thinking about him. He's always fought so hard to protect me when I was in danger, and even though he can fight so savagely, he's always so nice and caring."

"He's not too bad on they eyes either."

Erza stared off into space for a moment. "No, he's not… WAIT! Stop this, Mira! This isn't funny!"

"That's debatable."

"No it's not."

"Look, why don't you go see Natsu and talk to him. Maybe he'll feel the same way as you." Mira reasoned.

"But I don't know how I feel about him, Mira."

"Yes you do. You just don't know it yet."

Erza sighed. "I don't even know where he is. I haven't seen him since the fight."

"He's still in the infirmary from when you punched him off of you."

Erza planted her face into the bar. "I hate feeling things."

Mira patted Erza on the head. "There, there, Erza. Just go up there and check on him at the very least."

Erza forced herself up weakly. "Alright…"

The requip mage dragged herself to the infirmary, stopping just outside the door. She had her hand on the knob for several minutes, refusing to move. She composed herself, took in a sharp breath, and opened the door to see Natsu asleep on a bed with Happy eating a fish on the chair next to him.

"Hey, Erza. You really whooped Natsu's butt today, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Her words lingered on. "Happy, could you give me a minute alone with Natsu?"

"You liiiiike him!"

Erza clenched her fist. "Why you-" The exceed had flown out of an open window before she could do anything to him.

Erza took in a deep breath and sat next to Natsu, a deep shade of red flooding over her face. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him softly. "Natsu, wake up." She whispered.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and looked to the woman next to him. "Erza?"

"Natsu, I think we should talk."

Natsu sat up, groaning as his injuries burned in pain. "Talk? About what?"

Erza looked down, not willing to look him in the eye. "It's about our… our…." Erza refused to speak.

"What's wrong, Erza?"

"I want to talk about our…" Erza paused before mumbling the rest of her sentence.

"Our what?" Natsu asked.

Erza clenched her fists. "OUR KISS!"

"OUR WHAT?!" Natsu cried.

"OUR KISS! DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!"

"REMEMBER KISSING YOU?! I THINK I'D REMEMBER SOMETHING LIKE THAT! WAIT A SECOND! HOW DID I KISS YOU?!"

Erza looked away from the dragon slayer. "Well, we were dueling and you tried some move I had never seen before. You charged at me, completely surrounded by fire and exploded. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw the two of us… They saw the two of us kissing…"

"Wait, I used my new secret art on you, and I still lost?! Come on!"

"Focus Natsu! Who cares about the duel? What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, I don't even remember kissing you, so I don't really know what we should do."

"But I do!"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know!" She yelled.

"Well maybe this will help us both figure it out."

"What do you-" Erza was silenced when Natsu closed the distance between them, locking his lips to her own. Her eyes widened, and a blush spread over her entire body. Much to her own surprise though, she began sinking into the kiss. The two kept descending deeper and deeper into the kiss until they seperated for air.

Erza panted for a moment, the blush not leaving her face. "I don't even know what to say…" She said dreamily.

"I think I do." Natsu replied. "Wow."

"I guess that is the right word, but what do we do now? Should we go tell the guild?"

"Why not? Come on, let's go!" Natsu jumped out of bed, dragging Erza along by her arm.

As he neared the main hall, he yelled out to his family. "HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT!" The wizards turned to the dragon slayer in curiosity. Natsu pulled Erza close to him. "ERZA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"WHAT?!" Cried the guild.

"WHAT?!" Cried Erza.

Natsu turned to her and gave his signature grin. "I said we're getting married."

Erza punched Natsu across the guild into another wall, causing another engraving of his body to be imprinted into the guild. The wizards looked to Natsu and then back to Erza. "HE WAS JOKING!"

"No he wasn't…" they all muttered.

Hours later, Natsu woke up to a group of concerned guildmates. "Ugh, what happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were all outside the guild, and I was about to fight Erza… AWWW MAN! DID I LOSE AGAIN?!"

The wizards looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Yeah… You lost…"

 **How'd you like it everyone? If you did, please review, and if you have any ideas, please, PLEASE send them in. I'm starting to run out of ideas, and this is story is entirely reliant on you people. Also, for those of you who want a NaLu fic, I need you to send me an idea for how that's going to happen. I'll give you credit for the idea of course, but if you want a NaLu, you need to help me out here. NaLu isn't an easy ship for me to write since it doesn't interest me the same way that it used to. Anyway, before I go, I'm going to remind you that since school is ending soon, I won't be around my computer as much. Idiotic, I know. If anything, I should have more freetime to write, and technically I do, but writing was a good way for me to work in school without actually working. Kids, don't do this if you're reading. I'm a loser who is surprised he graduated. Do your work, stay in school, graduate.**


	17. The Bartending Dragon

**GOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAM! Hello everyone, how are you all doing? This story was an idea from thehappy. I hope you all like it. As always, please send in a request if you have any because those of you who do are the lifeblood of these one-shots. For those of you who want a NaLu, you need to help me out. If you want one, you need to give me some framework since I can't really write a good one myself. Anyway, take your shoes off, grab some whiskey, and enjoy some Fairy Tail.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was early in the morning and the guild was almost completely empty. Erza, as usual, was one of the first wizards to arrive. She approached the bar, waiting for the white haired barmaid to come out of the kitchen so she could take her order, but to her surprise, it was Natsu who came out of the kitchen.

The dragon slayer gave her a large smile and asked, "What can I get you, Erza?"

"Natsu? What are you doing? Where's Mira?"

"She's sick so she asked me to take over for the day." He said with a large smile.

"She's sick? What's wrong with her?"

"Don't know. Elfman was the one who came to tell me. It'd be more accurate to say that she asked him to ask me if I could take over the bar for the day."

"I see. Do you think you can make my usual?" Erza was unsure if she should ask Natsu to really make anything. The dragon slayer was known for destroying things, not making them. She was almost positive that he'd do something wrong.

Natsu walked off confidently. "One strawberry cake coming right up!"

Erza waited with an uneasy feeling, unsure how he'd screw up her favorite dessert. Natsu soon came out of the kitchen with a perfectly presented strawberry cake in hand. He placed it in front of Erza and awaited her critique.

The red haired beauty inspected the cake carefully. " _It looks completely normal, but something must be wrong with it._ " She thought. " _Regardless, I must try it at least._." Erza picked up her fork and grabbed a piece of the cake, hesitantly bringing it closer to her mouth. As soon as the cake reached her taste buds, her eyes went wide and she starred from the cake to Natsu. "This is incredible, Natsu." She muttered silently.

"Thanks! Glad to hear it!" He said with a toothy grin.

"Where did you learn to bake cakes?"

"I kind of just picked it up." He said nonchalantly.

"You couldn't have just picked it up. This is better than Mira's cakes!" She said in utter bewilderment.

"I would hope so. I'm the one who taught her how to make them!"

"What?!" She yelled.

"You didn't know that? Once she started manning the bar, I saw her in the kitchen trying to bake a cake. She was on the floor and covered in flour. It was hilarious." He said laughing.

"Natsu, how much do I have to pay you to make these cakes every day?" She asked, almost desperately.

Natsu laughed lightly. "You don't have to buy me off, Erza. Just ask and I'll make these cakes for you."

Erza grabbed Natsu's hand and looked him in the eye. "You're a godsend, Natsu."

Hours passed and more people had arrived at the guild. Cana asked Natsu to make the strongest drink he could. After several minutes of mixing several alcoholic drinks, Natsu gave Cana a shot class. "Is this is?" She asked him.

"Trust me, Cana, that's all you'll need."

"I'm not some lightweight you know."

"I know that, Cana. If you were a lightweight, I wouldn't serve this to you."

Cana narrowed her eyes at the dragon slayer before raising the glass to her lips. She downed the shot and slammed it on the table. "Natsu, this isn't strong at all!" Cana complained.

Natsu held up three fingers and counted down. "Three, two, one." As soon as he hit one, Cana passed out on the bar, snoring loudly, causing both an uproar of laughter, as well as an uproar of shocked gasps.

"NATSU!" Makarov cried. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO CANA?!"

"She wanted my strongest drink."

"THAT WASN'T A DRINK, THAT MUST HAVE BEEN SOME KIND OF SLEEPING POTION!"

"Nope. It was just an alcoholic drink."

"She didn't get drunk though! She just passed out!"

"I know. I gave her fair warning."

"Tell me what you made her!" The master demanded.

"I dated a bartender a few years ago for a short while. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get me drunk. She swore that she'd make something that even my body couldn't process, and she came up with this." Natsu held up a bottle full of the same drink that Cana had just consumed. He rose the bottle to his lips and took a large drink from it. "That really has a kick!" Natsu yelled. "I can only have a bottle before I start getting loopy, but since I'm on the job, I'll keep the drinking to a minimum."

As more time passed, people began making more and more requests of the dragon slayer. Each person's request was granted by Natsu, succeeding their expectations every single time. Even Gray had requested a steak after seeing how good of a cook Natsu was.

The next day, Mira had come back to the guild. Erza was the first person to enter the guild that day, and as soon as she reached the counter she looked around, searching for Natsu. Mira smiled at her strange behaviour. "Looking for something, Erza?"

"Where's Natsu?"

"Natsu? At home if I had to guess."

Erza reached over the counter and grabbed Mira by her shoulders. "Does that mean he's no cooking anymore?" She asked desperately.

"Well since I got better, no." She answered uneasily, not sure why she was acting the way she was.

Erza dramatically fell to her knees. "This is a dark day…"

Mira quickly went into the kitchen, bringing out a cake. She put the cake beside Erza, telling her to relax, but much to her shock, Erza had pushed the cake away from her. "I couldn't possibly eat _that_!" She said harshly.

Without warning, Cana slammed through the guild's doors. "Where's Natsu?!" She yelled.

"Cana?" Mira asked, confused about what she had missed.

"I need to find Natsu! I must conquer that drink that he made me!"

"What are you-" Before Mira could finish her sentence, wizards began crashing into the guild, demanding food from the dragon slayer, somewhat crushing Mira's spirit as the guild's barmaid.

When Natsu had finally arrived at the guild, the wizards grabbed him and lifted him up, carrying him to the bar before throwing him over the counter, demanding that he make them food. Natsu was confused, but complied with their demands, making each one of their requests, allowing Mira to help him as he went along. When he was finished with all of the requests, he met with his team at their usual table. Gray held his stomach as Juvia patted his shoulder for support.

"My stomach feels like it's going to kill me." The ice wizard said.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I think I ate something bad last night, but I don't remember eating anything after Natsu's steak."

Natsu smiled and leaned into the table. "So you liked the steak, huh?"

"Best steak I ever had. A little small, but the taste was out of this world."

Suddenly, Natsu broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "What's so funny, Natsu?" Lucy inquired.

"Gray said the steak that I made for him was the best he ever had!"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's funny cause that steak of his was actually a rat that I found in the cellar!"

Gray exploded in rage when he heard Natsu. "YOU FED ME A RAT?!"

"Damn straight I did! And it was the best steak you ever had!" Natsu's laugh only grew.

Gray attempted to form an lance from his ice, but keeled over at the last second, holding his stomach. "I'm gonna get you for this, Natsu! I swear on Lucy's grave!"

"HEY! I'M NOT DEAD!" The celestial made said in outrage.

"Good luck with that stripper! You don't know how to cook, and you definitely don't know any of my weaknesses!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Gray said with a pained, but smug smile.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Ice Princess?"

"You remember how you made that drink for Cana the other day?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I've seen you drink that before, and let me tell you, you talk a lot when you're drunk."

"Doesn't he already talk a lot?" Lucy giggled.

"Not like he does when he's drunk. He kept talking about a girl."

Natsu's eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Gray retorted. "What was her name?" He said, rubbing his chin. "Didn't it start with an L?"

Lucy smiled. "Let me guess. It was Lisanna, wasn't it? I mean, they always used to hang out together as kids."

"Nah, it wasn't Lisanna." Gray said.

Lucy gasped, covering her mouth. "Is it Levy? Gajeel would kill you!" She said as she turned to Natsu.

"Nope. Guess again, _Lucy_." Gray said, putting extreme emphasis on her name.

Lucy scratched her chin more and more, trying to think of someone Natsu would like, but before she could think of another name, Natsu jumped over the table and punched Gray in his stomach, causing the ice wizard to pass out from the combined pain of his stomach and the punch.

Natsu lifted Gray onto his shoulders and turned to Lucy. "Well Luce, it's been fun, but I better get this idiot to Porlyusica or something like that before he gets too sick!" Without another word, Natsu ran out the guild faster than a speeding train.

Lucy watched as the dragon slayer carried Gray off towards the horizon and turned to Juvia. "Do you know who Natsu likes, Juvia?"

"Nope... Not a clue…" she said as she gave Lucy a blank stair. " _It's obviously you_." She thought to herself.

 **Alright, that's it. How'd you all like it. The rat idea was also thehappy's. As I was writing, I figured I'd add something to give Gray some revenge as well as please my readers who want some NaLu. I know this isn't nearly enough to satisfy those appetites of yours, but it'll have to do for now. Now gather 'round children, I must tell you something. This chapter is the last official chapter of this fic. I've slowly been running out of steam on writing these, and I don't want to give false hope for more updates, but that being said, I have very good news. I will still be taking requests. Send them in and I'll see what I can do. I'll still update them to this specific fic. I'm only saying this is complete so people don't look at it and wonder when I'll update again. I can't thank you all enough for reading these one-shots, and I don't want to stop writing them, but I can't make promises to continue updating. So, please continue putting your faith in me and sending in requests for one-shots. I read each and every one of my reviews as well as my messages, so yours will not be ignored. I also try and get back to you with news of me accepting or denying the request. Also, if anyone here is a fan of the Fallout franchise, please message me, as I have a proposition for you. Should this be the last time we speak, I wish you all good fortune in your endeavors. With luck, this won't be our final goodbye. With that in mind, I'll say until next time instead. I love you all. Now remember who we are as part of the Fairy Tail fandom. We are family, just like our beloved characters in this Godsend of an anime. *Gives Fairy Tail's salute***


	18. Love Is In The Air

**What's up everyone? I am back for another fic. This was another idea from thehappy. Go see his stuff and show support for him. I owe so many thanks to him because of all of the great ideas he's given me. Anyway, please send in requests or ideas that you would like me to write. I respond to everyone that sends me something to thank you and notify whether or not I'll take the request. With that over with, let's get to why you're actually here. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail laid incapacitated on a train. Happy sat beside him rubbing his head. "Come on, Natsu. We're almost there."

"I hate trains…" He said nauseously.

Natsu and Happy had decided to go on a mission by themselves, rather than their usual team. Happy picked the simplest request that he could find on the board. The request was from an old alchemist, seeking ingredients for a potion. The ingredients were in a cave that was guarded by a group of vulcans that refused to leave.

Soon the train stopped at its destination. Natsu wasted no time, opting to jump out the window, rather than wait and exit through a door. "I SURVIVED!" He yelled confidently.

"I really don't understand how quickly you recover from your motion sickness, Natsu." Happy said.

"Who cares? I'm not puking out my guts anymore, so I'm happy!"

The two set out for the house of the alchemist. When they arrived, he explained the situation to them and insisted that they set out immediately. Much to their surprise, the alchemist had decided to come with them, rather than simply wait for them to come back, saying that he could gather more ingredients as they traveled. As they walked, they had somehow gotten onto the topic of Natsu's motion sickness. The alchemist said that if the job went over well, he'd give Natsu a potion to help with his motion sickness in addition to his reward. Soon after, they had reached the cave. Several vulcans sat at its entrance. Natsu cracked his knuckles and offered a cocky smile. "Alright, let's do this."

Much to his disappointment, the vulcans proved no challenge, each of them going down with a singular attack. After gathering the ingredients within the cave, Natsu, Happy, and the alchemist got back to town. The old alchemist thanked Natsu for his work and told him to wait while he got the potion for his motion sickness. He went into the back of the workshop and grabbed the potion.

He came back out and gave it to Natsu. "This potion should last a whole week." He said.

"A whole week?!" Natsu shouted. "That's awesome! Thanks a lot, old man!"

The old alchemist stroked his long beard. "No, no, thank you for helping me get those ingredients."

Natsu uncorked the potion and chugged it down. Thanking the alchemist one more time, Natsu and Happy made their way back to the train station. For once in his life, Natsu was excited to board the train.

He sat in his seat with a giddy expression. "I can't wait for this thing to get going!" He said. I've never been able to actually enjoy a train ride!"

"Geez, Natsu, you're acting like a kid." Happy said as he ate a fish.

"Shut up!"

An announcement came over the train's intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now departing from the station."

Natsu had the biggest grin that he had ever managed on his face. The train hadn't moved more than a couple feet before Natsu fell to the ground, holding his stomach. "That damn alchemist lied to me…" He said through the pain.

"Maybe the potion wasn't strong enough."

"No, he definitely lied…"

Meanwhile, the old alchemist had been cleaning up his workshop and picked up to potion vial that Natsu had drank from. He raised it to his eyes and read the label. "Oh my…" He said in surprise. "It seems that I gave him the wrong potion. I knew I should have gotten my glasses replaced."

Natsu and Happy eventually made it back to Fairy Tail. Natsu was still angry about the alchemist's potion not working. He sat at a table with Gray and Elfman, each of them trading stories of their jobs. While they talked, Lucy walked past Natsu, but stopped soon after, turning around and placing her arms around his neck.

"Lucy? What are you doing?"

"Sorry Natsu, but you smell really nice today. I don't know what it is, but I really like it." Lucy began hugging Natsu. "Why do you feel so nice to hug, Natsu?"

"Lucy, what the heck are you doing?" Natsu asked in confusion.

The celestial mage placed her hands on either side of his face. "I don't know." After that, the blonde crashed her lips against Natsu's.

Gray and Elfman had already been looking at the scene unfold with disturbed faces, but as soon as Lucy kissed Natsu, they were stunned. Gray couldn't speak, his jaw hanging open. Elman just looked at them bewildered by what he saw. "Manly…" He muttered under his breath.

While this happened, Natsu flailed his arms in confusion. Before he could do anything though, Lucy was torn from his lips by Erza. "Lucy, what are you doing!" the redhead yelled.

Natsu gasped for air. "Thanks Erza. I don't know what got into-"

"Natsu is mine!" She yelled, scolding the blonde mage.

"What?" Natsu asked.

Rather than a verbal answer, Erza placed herself in Natsu's lap and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't lie, Natsu, you've felt the energy between us." She said. "I'm sorry for never saying anything until now, but I can't help myself."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ERZA!"

"I love you, Natsu!"

Gray fell to the ground at Erza's words. Elman broke his vocabulary, finding himself only being able to say the word "man" over and over again.

Suddenly, a tankard hit Erza on the head hard enough to knock her off of Natsu's lap. Natsu followed the path of the tankard back to Cana. "Get off of him, you harlot!"

"Cana?!"

The card mage stormed her way to Natsu. She stood in front of him for a moment with a determined look. Without another word, she pulled Natsu into a passionate kiss. "I'd give up drinking for you." She said with a serious tone.

Elman began running around in circles with his hands over his ears. "MAN! MAN! MAN!" He yelled repeatedly.

Lisanna ran into Cana with enough speed to send her flying across the guild. "I've loved you since we were little!" She said before crashing her lips to Natsu's.

Mira grabbed her sister by the head and threw her behind the bar. "I've had the biggest crush on you since we were kids!" She yelled before pulling Natsu into an ardent storm of kisses.

This entire time, Natsu became progressively more confused. After Mira had kissed him, his brain broke. He let out a scream like no other,] and ran out of the guild with Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, and Erza close on his heels.

The wizards all looked towards one another, trying to confirm what they had just seen. Night had eventually fallen and Gray walked into his house and up his stairs to his bedroom. He let out a shocked scream when he saw Natsu on his bed in the fetal position. "Natsu? What the hell are you-"

Natsu had sprung off the bed covering Grays mouth with his hand. "Don't talk too loud!" He said in a tone of hushed fear. "They'll hear you!"

"Who will?"

"Who do you think? The girls!"

"They're still chasing you!" He yelled.

Natsu shushed him again. "They've been following me all day, man! I can't do it anymore!"

"Where are you Natsu?!" Someone said from outside.

Gray went over to his window and saw Cana searching around the neighborhood. "Dude, seriously, what did you do?"

"I don't know!" He said. "I've never felt so scared man! Please, you have to hide me!" Natsu begged at Grays feet on the verge of tears.

"Alright, alright, you can stay here!" He said reluctantly.

Natsu hugged Gray's legs. "Thank you so much! I'll never call you an ice prick again!"

The ice mage sat on the ground across from Natsu. "What did they do to you to make you so scared?"

"What haven't they done to me?! They cornered me in an alleyway earlier and started trying to rip off my shorts! WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO RIP OFF MY SHORTS?! WHAT GOOD COULD COME OF THAT?!"

Gray narrowed his eyes for a moment. " _Lucky bastard…_ " He thought. Gray silently stood up and walked to the window, opening it up. "HE'S IN HERE!"

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu yelled before jumping out the window and flying into the sky with the help of his fire.

Happy had been trying to find Natsu ever since he ran out the guild. He had eventually found him on the roof of the guild. "Natsu?" He asked.

"I'M NOT HERE! I'M NOT REAL!"

"Natsu, it's ok. It's just me, Happy." He said, trying to calm the dragon slayer down.

"Happy? Thank God! We need to fix all this, little buddy!"

"Yeah, but how?"

"We gotta go find that damned alchemist! He's the one that did this to me!"

"If you say so, but how are we going to get there? The girls are still looking for you."

"We just have to try and make it to the train station. If we can get there, we'll be fine."

The two raced through the town on the rooftops, looking out for the women as they went. Luckily, they made it to their destination without incident. Though he struggled through the train ride, Natsu had still kept enough of his energy to break down the door to the Alchemist's workshop.

The old man jumped from the sound of the door being broke down. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see better until he could tell that Natsu stood at his door. "You?"

Natsu stormed inside. "Yeah, me!" Natsu grabbed him by the collar of his robe. "What did you give to me, man?! The women in my guild are acting all kinds of crazy!"

"They are?" The old man asked.

"What did you give me?!" Natsu asked again, ignoring his question.

"Ah yes, I accidentally gave you a revelation potion." The alchemist said with a nervous chuckle.

"Revelation potion?" Natsu asked.

A potion that makes people who love you express the true feelings. They _reveal_ their true feelings for you, hence the term revelation potion."

"Wait a second, does that mean…" Natsu didn't even finish his thought.

"I'm afraid so, child. It seems that a few of your friends are actually interested in being more than just friends."

Natsu have off a thousand yard stare before passing out as he tried to process the information. The alchemist stood over him. "I don't see what's so bad about the situation. He's got a few suitors, so what?"

Little did the alchemist understand the intensity of Fairy Tail women. Natsu had passed out, not for the fear of women liking him, but what they'd do to him if he didn't return any one of their feelings.

 **Alright, how'd you like it? I feel the ending could have been written better, but it's what I came up with so whatever. I hope you all liked it all the same. Please review and if you have one, send me a request. I'd like to reiterate that since this fic is considered complete, there may be no other chapters after this one, so don't hold your breath. Chances are slim that I won't post any other chapters, but I still don't want you to get your hopes up. Anyway, I love you all, and goodnight… or morning… evening? I don't care. See you later.**


	19. Dragon Party

**What's up everybody? Did you miss me? I can't remember if this is what someone requested or something that I came up with on my own, but if someone did request it please tell me so I can give you credit. As always, send in any requests you have and I'll see what I can do. I'll make sure to tell you whether or not I'll write it. Before we start, I'd like to say that I know that this particular one-shot is full of canon breaking themes and it makes no sense, but I'm just putting it here because I think this would be hilarious to see. The beginning kind of sucks in my opinion, but it's what I came up with. Anyway, let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lucy sat at a table with her friend, Levy. The two wizards busy gossiping about the latest news in Sorcerer Weekly when Natsu approached the table. The blonde wizard smiled at the sight of her friend. "Hey Natsu, what's up?"

"Hey Luce." Natsu waved. "I'm actually here to talk to Levy. Do you mind if I borrow her for a sec?"

Levy was surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew where Gajeel was. I've been looking all over for him, but I can't find him."

"Why are you looking for him? Are you gonna try and duel him?" Levy inquired.

"No, nothing like that. It's time for our monthly dragon party."

"Monthly dragon party?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, haven't I told you about it?" He asked.

"I've never even heard of it."

"Huh, I guess I haven't told you about it." Natsu scratched his head. "You see, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and I all get together once a month for a party."

Lucy grew an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Four dragon slayers in one room together? That sounds really bad…"

Natsu crossed his arms and shook his head. "Not at all. It's actually really tame. You two should come and see for yourselves."

"But isn't it only for dragon slayers?" Levy asked.

"No, we call it a dragon party, but that's just because it started with us. Anyone can come, but mostly it's just us. Cana came one time though. You can go ask her about it. Anyway, you never answered my question, Levy."

"Oh, I'm sorry Natsu, but I don't know where he is."

"Man, that sucks. Anyway, if the two of you want to come, just go the Magic Cloud Hotel tonight at 8:30."

"The Magic Cloud!" the two wizards yelled in unison.

"That place is crazy expensive! How do the you afford it every month?!" Lucy asked.

"It's pretty easy when the four of us pool our money together. Plus, I don't spend all that much money on stuff for myself so I've got tons of money to spare."

"How much money?"

Natsu scratched his chin. "A few million Jewels? Maybe more?" He guessed.

"A couple million?!" Lucy screamed. "How come you live in that shack in the forest then? With that much money, you could buy the guild!"

"Well you see-" Natsu was interrupted when Gajeel entered the guild. "Oh, I'm sorry Lucy, but I've got to talk to him. Maybe I'll see you later. Remember, the Magic Cloud Hotel." With that, Natsu ran off.

Lucy clenched her fist, shedding a single tear. "That jerk, he has so much money, and yet I'm always struggling to earn enough money for rent!"

Levy smiled. "It's not that surprising when you think about it. Like Natsu said, he doesn't spend much money on himself."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"So do you want to join their little party tonight?" Levy asked.

"I don't know. He said we should talk to Cana, right? Let's check what she thought of the party."

With that, the two wizards went off to the bar to find the notorious guild drunkard. Said wizard was currently downing an entire barrel of whiskey. "Cana, do you have a second?" Lucy asked.

The card mage paused her drinking. "As long as I've got alcohol, I've got time. What's up."

"Natsu told us that you participated in his party with the other dragon slayers awhile back. He invited us to the party so we were wondering what you thought of it."

Cana threw her barrel across the guild and hugged her knees. "I am never going to a gathering with those four again." She said, absolutely mortified.

Both Lucy and Levy felt a chill go up their spine. "Why? What happened, Cana?" They asked in fear. Much to their dismay, no response came as the guard mage just kept repeating the words "never again" over and over.

Lucy and Levy left Cana to herself and returned to their table. "So what are you thinking, Lu?" The blunette asked.

"Cana kind of made me scared, but I've been around Natsu for so long that I doubt that anything they do will surprise me." Lucy reasoned. "I say we go. It's not like we can't leave if we don't want to stay."

"I guess…" Levy said with a lack of confidence. "Alright, let's do it! I'll meet you at the Magic Cloud tonight."

Later that night, Lucy and Levy awaited their friends in anticipation. Natsu and Gajeel were the first to arrive. The two dragon slayers were unusually friendly with each other, each having an arm draped over the other. "Are you ready, Gajeel?!"

"Hell yeah I am, Salamander!"

Lucy and Levy felt uneasy. "Are you two drunk?" They asked.

The two dragon slayers looked confused for a moment, and then looked to each other. "Just a little." They answered with a smile.

"Come on, let's get inside. Sting and Rogue will be here in any minute." Natsu said, beginning to lead the two ladies inside.

"Actually, we're already here."

The wizards turned around to see Sting and Rogue with cocky smiles on their faces and sacks over their shoulders.. "Woah! How the heck did we not see you?" Natsu yelled enthusiastically.

Rogue smiled. "I've been working on my shadow magic. I can now hide us from the sight of others as well as from the powerful nose of fellow dragon slayers."

Natsu's mouth was to the floor. "That's so cool!" He said in amazement.

"Did you two already start drinking?" Sting asked disappointedly. He sighed exhaustedly and turned to the two ladies. "I see we have some guests this month. I hope you two are ready for the best night of your lives." He said excitedly.

Lucy and Levy both hesitantly nodded their heads. The six of them all entered the hotel and went up to the room number that was given to them. The room was fairly standard for a hotel. The two newcomers looked around in excitement. "Wow! This place looks awesome!" Lucy said.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, not yet."

Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the fire wizard. "What are you talking about, Natsu? What are you about to do?"

Natsu lifted up the bed and threw it across the room, smashing it almost entirely. "Nothing really." He said, drunkenly slurring his words.

Lucy took out her hand made fan from seemingly nowhere and smacked him over the head. "Nothing, my butt!" She yelled. Her words were silenced when a metal table formed from Gajeel's steel smashed down onto the floor where the bed had previously rested.

"Woah!" Levy yelled. "Since when could you do that?!"

He looked at her with a bored face. "I can eat shadows, is this really that amazing to you?"

"I guess not…" Levy shrank down.

Sting and Rogue opened their sacks to reveal a collection of alcohol that would make Cana cry.

Lucy marveled at their stock. "These are all vintage brands! How did you guys get your hands on these?"

"We know people." Sting answered with a laugh. "Alright, gather around everyone!" He said. The room's occupants did as instructed, forming around table. Sting smiled. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready for what?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see." He said with an evil sounding chuckle. "Begin!"

With that single word, the dragon slayers grabbed as many bottles as they could, downing one after the other. Lucy and Levy looked at them with dull stares. "Is this all they do?" The two of them asked.

Lucy turned to her friend. "Why do you think Cana was so scared of this party? It seems like this would be her paradise."

Before Levy could answer, the four dragon slayers burped together, forming a sound so large that it nearly deafened the two girls in the room. "Yeah! Now I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled before jumping over the table and tackling Sting to the ground. "You ready to get your ass kicked again?" He yelled drunkenly.

" **White Dragon Roar**!" A beam of light sent Natsu into the ceiling

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Lucy yelled.

Before any answer could come, Rogue threw Gajeel across the room. " **Shadow Dragon..**

" **Iron Dragon..** "

" **ROAR**!" Their two attacks met directly in front of the two innocent bystanders, forming a massive explosion of iron and shadows.

Natsu fell from the ceiling, landing right in front of Sting. " **White Dragon Talon**!"

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack**!"

Each attacked the other with a smile on their faces. Lucy and Levy held each other in fear. "They're animals…" Lucy uttered.

"What's next? Are they gonna try eating each of their elements?" Levy asked.

The moment those words left her mouth, the room grew silent. Each dragon slayer looked at Levy with an off putting smile. "I like the way you think, Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled.

"I wasn't being serious!" Levy yelled out.

Natsu ran his fist through the wall and pulled out a metal pipe. "Me first!" He shoved the pipe into his mouth and crushed his teeth down, genuinely managing to consume the metal.

"Salamander! Hit me with some flames!" Gajeel cried.

"Here!"

Natsu launched a fireball straight into the iron dragon slayer's mouth. "That's hot!" Gajeel yelled in pain.

"Now me, Natsu!" Sting yelled.

"Open wide!" Natsu encased his hands in flames and shoved it into Sting's open mouth.

"Your turn!" Sting yelled. "Try and eat my roar!" He cried.

"LET'S DO IT!"

" **White Dragon Roar**!" Sting's laser entered Natsu's mouth.

"Light is really tasty!" Natsu said as he somehow managed to swallow the element.

This continued until each dragon slayer had eaten the elements belonging to the others. "Guys, check this out!"

"Oh no! What's he doing now?!" Lucy cried.

" **Lightning Iron Shadow Holy Flame Dragon Roar!** " The brew of so many elements in one person blew out of Natsu's mouth like an unrivaled force, exploding an entire section of the wall and sending a concoction of magical elements high into the sky.

Sting, Gajeel, and Rogue all jumped up and down like little children. Sting turned to rogue and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Four person unison raid?" He asked.

"Four person unison raid!"

"LET'S DO THIS THING!" Natsu yelled.

The four dragon slayers lined up side by side and unleashed the most powerful roar that they had ever mustered, each of their attacks merging into the ultimate spectacle of magic power. Meanwhile the two innocent and naive girls who had tagged along burst through the door, desperate to escape the madhouse they were currently in. The dragon slayers never even acknowledged their absence as they continued performing their combined breath attacks through the night.

The next morning, the four of them had woken up in the completely destroyed hotel room. Natsu rubbed his head. "What the heck happened last night?" He asked. "AH! I have a toothache!" The pink haired amnesiac tried to pick at the location of his discomfort. He pulled out a large piece of the metal pipe that he had eaten the night before. "WHAT THE HECK! WHY DO I HAVE METAL IN MY MOUTH?!"

Gajeel flashed Natsu his tongue. "Why is my tongue burned?!"

Sting and Rogue looked at the both of them in anger. "WHY IS THEIR METAL IN OUT MOUTH AND A BURNED TONGUE?!"

Continuous bickering due to the suspicion of the other slayers ensued in the small room. Meanwhile, Lucy and Levy joined Cana at the bar who was still hugging her knees. The two joined her in chanting the words "never again".

Mira looked at them with worry. "What's going on with these ladies?" She asked in confusion.

 **Alright, alright, I know that this chapter was fairly shit. It's something I wanted to write just for the picture of the dragon slayers eating each other's attacks. I know it was stupid, but I don't care. The next chapter will be better, I promise. It'll either be a Navia fic or another body swap fic.**


	20. Dessert

**Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I've got a Natza fic for you today. As always, I implore that all of you send in a request if you have one. Also, please review as it gives me the motivation to write more stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Fairy Tail, as usual, was currently in the middle of a full scale guild brawl. There was seldom a time when a fight between two people in Fairy Tail wouldn't branch out, bringing all the wizards within the guild into the fray. As one might expect, the fight began with Gray and Natsu when one dared to show their face in front of the other. Erza was sitting at the bar with a surprisingly indifferent expression as she ate her favorite dessert. The redhead had always hated their brawls, but as time went on, she knew that trying to stop them from occurring was an exercise in futility. She decided that as long as they didn't get too destructive or interfere with her own person, she'd leave them alone.

While they knew this, Natsu and Gray were both too stupid for their own good. The two wizards threw punches and spells uncontrollably until Natsu hit Gray, sending him across the bar and destroying Erza's cake in the process. For a moment, Erza sat there, staring at the spot where only moments ago, her cake had peacefully rested. Natsu could practically see a dark aura appear from within the scarlet haired mage. "Natsu…" She began, struggling to keep her anger within.

"Y-yeah Erza?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

"What have I told you about messing with MY CAKE?!" The sudden outburst made Natsu duck in terror.

"It wasn't me! Gray's the one that screwed up your cake!"

"And who is the one that sent him flying across the bar and inturn destroying my cake?!" Natsu said nothing. "Well?!"

"I'm sorry, Erza! I'll buy you a new one!" Natsu exclaimed, sure that he had just found a way to save his life.

"Not good enough!" Erza said with crossed arms.

"I'll buy you two!"

"Not good enough!" Erza had summoned a sword into her hands, growing more and more impatient.

"I'll treat you to dinner and dessert!"

Erza narrowed her eyes, but kept her sword ready to strike. "Keep talking."

"I'll cook you whatever you want and make my own strawberry cake for you!"

Erza eyed him suspiciously, but still put away her sword. "Very well, Natsu, but know that if your meal isn't perfect, I'll punish you more severely than you can imagine. Have it ready by nine tonight." She said with a terrifying smile.

Natsu felt the color drain from his face. "W-what would you like to eat?" He managed to ask through his complete petrification.

Erza turned around and walked off. "Surprise me." With that, she went off to punish Gray who was currently unconscious and being tended to by Juvia.

Natsu stayed still for the next few moments until his mind had processed everything he had just submitted himself to. When the realization of how screwed he was set in, the dragon slayer screamed as loud as he could and ran through the guild doors, heading towards Magnolia's marketplace to buy food and ingredients with Happy following as best he could.

Natsu decided to make filet mignon with a grilled asparagus for the main course. It was obvious that his dessert would have to be a strawberry cake. Natsu bought enough ingredients to make more than ten cakes for Erza, hoping that the more cakes he made, the more mercy Erza would show.

Natsu began prepping the ingredients as soon as he kicked in the door. "Happy, can you get started on the cake batter?" He yelled. "Happy?" He couldn't see his feline friend anywhere within the kitchen. Natsu exited the kitchen in search for the blue cat only to see him packing a suitcase with nothing but fish. "Happy, what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but I don't think I'll be able to take watching Erza pummel you so badly after eating that poison you call food. I'm going to stay with Lucy for tonight."

"Poison?! You love my cooking!"

"Maybe, but Erza's probably going to be much more harsh on you than me, and I'm not going to wait around to see if she decides to kill you because of your cooking." With that, the exceed flew off through an open window.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled. "You're not getting any fish for an entire month!"

With his sidekick's abrupt departure, Natsu had no choice but to tackle this challenge on his own. He worked tirelessly until night fell. He had just got the table ready when he heard a knock at the door. He approached the door with a chill sliding up his back. He opened the door to see Erza in a beautiful purple dress and her hair done up. For a moment, Natsu couldn't help but uncharacteristically stare at her. Erza smiled and with a raised brow called his name. "Natsu?"

Her voice snapped him out of his trance. "Oh yeah!" He said in shock. "Please come inside." He said, ushering her into his home.

Erza was honestly shocked to see that Natsu had not only cleaned his house, but also set up a beautiful candle lit table. Natsu pulled out her chair, gesturing for her to sit down. "My, my, Natsu. When did you become such a gentlemen?"

He offered a nervous smile. "When my life was put on the line."

"Come now, Natsu. You make me sound like some kind of monster." She said.

"Probably because you are…" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked with an intimidating stare.

"Nothing! I'll just get the food now." Natsu ran into the kitchen as fast as he could and grabbed two plates. One with Erza's food, and one with his own.

He set Erza's plate down and then his own. "I hope you like filet mignon." He said nervously.

"I do." Erza said with a welcoming smile. She cut into the steak and ate a piece. "This is perfect. You surprise me, Natsu."

With her satisfied compliment, Natsu felt more relaxed. "I'm glad you liked it." He now said with a genuine smile.

As time went on, Natsu and Erza began an actual conversation. They talked for almost an hour about several things. They traded stories about jobs they went on before their team had been formed. Eventually, Natsu began talking about his childhood with Igneel. He told her the story of when Igneel leveled an entire mountain with his roar. Erza couldn't help but smile at Natsu's excitedness when telling the story. "Natsu, what do you think would have happened if Igneel never disappeared?" She asked. Erza didn't know where it came from, but she felt the urge to ask.

Natsu took a second and thought deeply. "I probably wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am today."

His answer shocked her entirely. "Come again?" She asked.

"Don't get me wrong," He began. "There are days that I only wish to see him. Even just a glimpse of him flying in the distance, but if he never disappeared I would have never gotten into Fairy Tail." Her eyes went wide at his response. "Igneel raised me, and for that, I'm grateful, but so did the guild. Gramps and the others raised me like I was their kid too. And wizards like you and Gildarts always gave me something to reach for."

"Like me?" Erza asked.

"Of course." He said with a smile. "I remember how terrified I was of you growing up, but that always just pushed me to get stronger. Even though that stripper is weaker than me, he pushed me to get stronger too." Erza could feel her heart begin to beat faster at Natsu's words. She knew how much he loved everyone in Fairy Tail, but it was rare to see him talk about his love when he wasn't fighting some villain. "Igneel taught me a lot of things. He taught me what family was, but Fairy Tail really showed me what it meant to be part of a family.

"Natsu…" Erza said.

Said dragon slayer stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Anyway, enough of this touchy feely stuff. It's time for dessert!" Natsu came out of the kitchen with a large piece of strawberry cake and placed it in front of Erza. "Dig in!" He said with his signature grin.

Erza gave him a soft smile before lifting her fork and taking a piece of the cake. She looked at Natsu with soft eyes. "This is delicious. Thank you, Natsu."

"Anytime." He said happily. With that, the two enjoyed dessert while talking more.

When it was time for Erza to leave, Natsu saw to it that she could get home safely. The night sky was a beautiful one to behold. When they finally reached Fairy Hills, Natsu and Erza stopped at the door.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." Erza said.

"Yeah, it was nice."

"You know how I said that everything better be perfect or else I'd punish you even worse than before?" She said.

"Yeah…" Natsu said nervously.

"Well there was something missing from the dessert." She said with a sly smile.

"What?!" Natsu yelled. "What was it?!"

"This." Erza placed her hands on either side of Natsu's face and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. As she pulled away from the kiss, Natsu didn't move. She opened the door and turned to him one final time. "Goodnight, Natsu." With that, the scarlet haired mage closed the door, leaving Natsu alone with the taste of her sweet lips lingering on his own

 **How'd you all like it? I hope you all liked it, but if you didn't and have an idea for a better story, please message me and I'll do my best. The next fic with either be a bodyswap or a Navia fic. I'm not sure yet. Tell me which one you'd prefer and perhaps I'll decide that way. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter. I'll see you next time.**


	21. Switching Things Up

**Hey everyone. I've got a body swap chapter for you today. I think I'm going to abandon my idea for a Navia fic for the time being. I really want to write one and while I had an idea for how to get it started, I lacked any ideas to develop it. If any of you have an idea I'd be happy to hear from you. Speaking of ideas, I only have one other Idea for a fic after this one, so any help would be very appreciated. The main reason why these one-shots keep flowing is because of the people who send in requests so send them in if you have any. Just so you guys know, this chapter is a bit shorter, and in my opinion, not that good. I think it'd make a great Fairy Tail OVA, but I don't think my writing was very good. Anyway, let's get to why you're all here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lucy sat at the bar with her face resting atop the counter. "Something wrong, Lucy?" Mira asked.

Lucy sighed. "Natsu and Gray went on a job together and I need at least one of them for my next job."

"Why not just take Erza?" The barmaid questioned.

"Don't get me wrong, Erza's great, but she can be a little… intense. Even if I wanted to take her on a job, she's gone out of town for the day to buy some new armor."

Mira just shrugged her shoulders and gave her usual smile. "Well I'm sure that they'll be back soon. The job they went on was only in the town over."

"Yeah, but knowing them, they'll get into a major fight and just take longer getting back." Lucy set her head back down on the counter and waited for her two teammates.

A few minutes passed and the guild doors opened slowly. The wizards all turned to see a look of defeat on both Natsu and Gray as they walked to the bar. The two wizards looked fine enough. They had no obvious injuries and they walked just fine. The two sat down and said, "Hey Mira…"

"What's wrong you two? Did you fail the job?" Mira asked.

They both shook their heads. "No, we did the job..." Gray said.

"Well what's wrong then? Did you lose the reward money after destroying the town?"

"No, nothing like that…" Natsu replied.

"I'm not gonna keep guessing. Will one of you just tell me already?" Mira said with agitation.

Suddenly, Lucy noticed something odd. "Gray, why are you shivering?"

Mira noticed something strange about Natsu as well. "Natsu, you're sweating!" She exclaimed.

Gray took in a deep breath. "We kinda… switched magics…"

"Wait!" Lucy screamed. "So does that mean that you're a fire wizard now, Gray?" She pointed to him..

Nodding was his only response. Natsu raised his hand. "And I'm a filthy ice wizard now."

Mira shook her head. "Honestly, how did this happen? Did Natsu screw around with some stupid spell?"

"HEY!" The dragon slayer yelled in his defense.

Gray sighed, letting out a small gout of flames. "No, it was that monster we got sent to kill. The thing sprayed us with these weird… spores or something after it died."

"How long will it last?" Lucy worriedly asked.

"The old guy who hired us said that it should ware off after a day or two."

"Should or will?" She asked.

Gray and Natsu shrunk in their seats. "Should…" They said unanimously.

Gray furiously rubbed his head. "I don't want to be stuck with this stupid pyro's abilities!"

"Who you calling a stupid pyro, you damn stripper?!" Natsu said through gritted teeth.

"I'm calling you a pyro, you damn matchstick!"

Natsu jumped up from his seat. "Them's fightin' words!" Encasing his hand in ice, Natsu lunged forward, punching Gray in the face and sending him across the guild.

"Oh, it's on now!" Gray ripped off his shirt and strangely enough, got into his maker magic stance. " **Fire-Make: Lance** " Sure enough, a stream of fire ripped itself from Gray's hand and sped towards Natsu. The fire coming from Gray confused the wizards enough, but what happened next would shock them completely.

The dragon slayer jumped out of the way just before the fire touched down. "Take this! **Ice Dragon Roar**!" A wave of ice rocketed towards Gray.

"Is Natsu and Ice Dragon Slayer now?!" Lucy yelled.

The master appeared from behind her, stroking his mustache. "It would seem so."

"Gah! Where'd you come from, Master?" Lucy yelled.

"I've been watching from the back of the guild." He said emotionlessly.

"Shouldn't you be stopping them? They're gonna cause a lot of damage if nothing's done." Lucy reasoned.

"I really should, but I'm too intrigued to interfere. It'd be one thing if Gray and Natsu switched powers entirely, but that's not really the case."

"What are you talking about, Master?" Mira asked.

"They haven't switched magics, rather they've switched elements. Natsu, for some reason can use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic even though he's had no training from an ice dragon or any dragon lacrima planted inside of him. Gray, despite no formal training from a fire wizard is using what is essentially Fire-Make Magic." He explained.

"Is that even a thing?" Asked Lucy.

"I've never heard about such magic, but we're witnessing what I can only guess is Fire-Make Magic."

Lucy sighed and rubbed the side of her head gently. "Why does this place have to be so weird?" She asked herself.

Natsu and Gray's fight lasted for nearly an hour until Erza returned to the guild hall. The moment the door opened, Natsu and Gray froze in place, hoping that Erza wouldn't notice them if they didn't move. They could hear Erza take in a stressed deep breath. "What have I told you two about fighting?!" The moment those words left her mouth, Gray blew a hole through the side of the guild and retreated through it, followed by Natsu who was being followed by Erza.

A few days passed and the two wizard's powers had finally switched back. To celebrate, they swore to not fight for the rest of the day. That peace treaty they had agreed to ended after five minutes. Natsu had said that it was a good thing that they weren't going to fight because if they did, he'd win. Gray chose to show his disagreement by punching Natsu in the face. Natsu provided his counter argument in the form of a fire charged fist. It was safe to say that everything was indeed back to normal.

 **How'd you all like it? Trash? That's what I thought! Anyway, please send me any requests or ideas you may have because my well is beginning to run dry. I only have one more idea I can write for the time being so if you want this to continue, I'll need your help. I love you all. Until next time.**


	22. Sleepover

**Hey everyone! I originally wasn't going to write anything tonight, but I was rewatching Fairy Tail and decided that it would be a good idea to write. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. As always, send in requests and ideas if you have any. You are all the lifeblood of this fic and I don't want to see it die.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Night had fallen on the city of Magnolia, and yet things had only just begun for Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Cana who were all in Lucy's home for a sleepover that they had all orchestrated. The four wizards all sat in a circle, dressed in their sleepwear. Lucy was in a loose fitting shirt and a pair of pink short shorts. Both Levy and Erza wore pyjamas. Cana wore a very, very loose fitting shirt and her underwear. She originally came without the shirt, but was forced into it when Erza began a rant about indecency despite Cana reasoning that she wore nearly the same amount of clothes at the guild for the most part which only served to set Erza off even more.

Lucy laid flat on her stomach with a smile. "So girls, what should we do first?"

Erza raised her hand. "I suggest we talk about boys." The redhead had a satisfied smile on her face, but it turned to confusion when she saw each of the girls looking at her strangely. "What's wrong?"

"I guess we just didn't think that you'd be the one to suggest something like that." Lucy reasoned.

Levy nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that's more of Cana's department."

Said drunk eyed the bookworm. "What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Ok, let's do your idea Erza!" Lucy said, trying to break up the fight before it began.

"Excellent!" Erza declared. "Levy, why don't you start us off and tell us your first crush."

The blue haired mage's face immediately turned red as she looked down to avoid the gaze of her friends. "I don't think so…"

"Come on, Levy. We promise we won't tell anyone/" Lucy said in attempt to comfort her.

Levy groaned loudly before hesitantly saying, "Alright! But you guys better not laugh!" The other three nodded their heads in agreement and Levy took in a deep breath. "My first crush was…" Her blush came back to her face. "Natsu…"

Cana held up a flask of whiskey. "Woohoo! You go girl!"

"Are you serious, Levy?" Lucy asked in utter bewilderment.

"Yeah… It was a little bit after he joined the guild. He was always so rowdy, but whenever he and Gray weren't in the same room, he always acted so cute. He was basically a marshmallow that I just wanted to hug forever."

"A marshmallow..." The three girls repeated.

"What? He was so sweet when he was a kid. He was always trying to prove himself to everyone, but whenever someone needed help, he'd always be the first to offer his assistance." Levy said in her defense. The redness in her face had lowered to the point of small blush gracing her cheeks.

"Alright, disregarding Levy's pyromaniac crush, what about you Cana?" Lucy said as she turned to the card mage.

"In all honesty, Gray." She deadpanned.

"What!?" The three of them yelled.

"What? He was the most ripped eight year old I had seen besides Natsu, and unlike Natsu he always ran around without a shirt."

"So you liked him because of the eye candy?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. Honestly, I don't even think this counts as a crush, especially since I got over it in a week." Cana replied.

"What happened to make you forget about him?"

"Nothing, but seeing him shirtless all the time eventually became tiring. It left little to the imagination."

"By eye candy you were drawn in, by eye candy you were drawn away." Lucy said with a chuckle.

"Alright, well what about you, little miss perfect?" Cana said with a smug grin.

Lucy returned the smirk and crossed her arms. "My first crush was in school. He and I say next to each other so we talked a lot."

"That's it?" Cana asked.

"That's it."

Can kept digging, refusing to believe Lucy's simple and unembarrassing tale. Erza watched this unfold. With crossed arms, she cleared her throat. "Excuse me," She began, clearly annoyed. "But doesn't anyone want to know _my_ first crush?"

"It's Jellal." The three girls deadpanned in unison.

Erza began to blush. "How would you know?!"

"Was it Jellal?" They asked, once more completely in sync with one another.

Erza dropped her head. "Yes…"

"Well that was fun while it lasted, but what should we do now?" Lucy asked.

"How about we play Kiss, Screw, Marry?" Levy offered.

"What's that?" Erza asked.

"It's a game." Levy explained. "You say the names of three guys that the person knows, and then they have to decide who they'd kiss, who they'd have sex with, and who they'd marry."

"It sounds like a perverted game." Erza said with mild apprehension.

"It'll be fun! Come on Erza." Levy goaded

"Very well." Erza said with a hesitant look.

"Great! I'll start us off. Erza," Levy began.

"Oh no." Erza facepalmed.

"You have to choose between Jellal, Natsu, and Max."

Erza wasted no time and simply said, "Kiss Max, s-screw Natsu, and marry Jellal."

"That was quick!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well I don't really have any feelings for Max so I chose the least intimate one for him. As for having s… Having se… Being intimate with Natsu," She finally said. "Natsu is someone very important to me, and I'd be remiss if I didn't say that there wasn't something more than friendship between the two of us…"

"Wait what?!" Cana yelled out. "What do you mean something more than friendship?!"

"When Natsu saved me in the Tower of Heaven, I had a new lease on life. When he was holding me in his arms, I forgot about Jellal entirely. As a matter of fact, if Lucy and the others didn't show up, I think that I would have kissed him."

"SAY WHAT?!" The three girls shouted.

"It was that one time, but every so often when I'm lying in bed at night, I wonder what could have been." Erza smiled as she thought about a relationship with the dragon slayer, a blush spreading across her face. She soon snapped out of it, shaking her head and clearing her throat. "So Lucy, if you had to choose between Loke, Gray, and Elfman, who would you choose?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "I guess I'd kiss Elfman, screw Loke, and marry Natsu."

Levy stood up and pointed an accusing finger at her friend. "Aha! I knew you liked Natsu!"

Lucy waved her arms in front of her face. "No, it's nothing like that! It's just that Natsu is a really good person. I know that he'd take care of me like a princess."

Levy had a smile on her face. "You love Natsu!" She teased over and over.

Lucy tried her best to ignore Levy's ramblings, but failed to keep her face from staining itself red. "Cana, it's your turn!" She screamed loudly, trying to drown out Levy's incessant ramblings. "Natsu, Gray, and Laxus! Go!"

Cana took a slow sip from her flask and said, "Kiss Natsu, screw Natsu, and Marry Natsu."

"Cana, that's not how the game works!" Levy exclaimed.

"I don't care. I choose Natsu for all three."

Lucy gasped and pointed at the drunkard. "Cana, do you like Natsu?!"

"Not really."

"Then why are you so insistent on choosing Natsu for all three?" Lucy questioned.

The card mage sighed loudly. "Because he's such a loveable idiot that I can't help but think of giving him a kiss whenever he does something stupid. Plus, flirting with him is always so much fun. He gets so confused that I feel the need to just give him a kiss so that he can get the picture."

"What about screwing him and marrying him?" Levy chimed in.

"The marriage is for the same reasons as Lucy. As for screwing him," Cana began smirking. "You've seen what he can do in a fight. Can you imagine how much energy he'd have in the bedroom? Not to mention his title of dragon slayer. I doubt power is the only thing he has if you catch my drift."

"Cana, I never knew how perverted you were." Erza chastised.

"Whatever you say, Miss Kiss Me Natsu." Cana turned to Levy. "You're up, Levy. And just to keep the trend of including Natsu,"

"Oh no." Levy muttered.

"Natsu, Gajeel, and Freed."

Levy closed her eyes tightly as a blush spread across her face. "I'll kiss Freed, screw Natsu, and marry Gajeel!"

"Can't help but wonder what it would be like to have your crush curl your toes, huh?" Cana teased.

"Shut up, Cana…" Levy defeatedly said.

The night continued for nearly an hour until all of a sudden, Natsu jumped into the apartment through the open window. Unfortunately for him, Erza had been startled by his sudden presence, and punched him, knocking him out cold.

The girls gathered around him and observed the sleeping figure. "Speak of the devil, huh?" Cana said. The girls eyed her with annoyed looks. "What? It wasn't even an hour ago that we were all talking about doing him, except for Lucy who said that she'd marry him, which still implies having sex with him."

Her rant was interrupted when the girls all heard Natsu beginning to mumble in his sleep. They all crouched down to hear him better. "...Love you…" Those two words were the only ones that they were able to make out, and it was truly shocking for all of them.

" _I can't believe what he just said._ " Thought Levy. " _Why did it have to be so many years later that I found out that…_ "

" _This is insane!_ " Lucy thought. " _It's no wonder why he always bursts into my apartment all the time! It's because…"_

" _I can't believe it."_ Erza thought. " _He must have some of the same feelings I do. I already knew of Jellal's feelings for me, but to learn that…"_

" _He really said it!_ " Cana thought. " _Natsu finally admitted his feelings to me. It's amazing to know that…"_

"Natsu loves me!" The four women said in complete unison.

Lucy turned to her friends and scoffed. "Excuse me? It's obvious that Natsu was talking to me in his dream."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Lucy?" Cana said. "I'm the one that always flirts with him. He must have been talking about me."

"Sorry Cana, but I think you're wrong there too." Levy chimed in. "I think he was talking about me. He must have had similar feelings back when we were kids, but he never had the nerve to say anything. It's the only explanation." She reasoned.

"You're all wrong!" Erza exclaimed. "Natsu and I have been close for longer than any of you, and we've had our share of potentially romantic situations. There is no person that he could be talking about other than me."

The infighting between the women soon turned into a full blown catfight, full of hair pulling and name calling. It wasn't until Natsu began to stir in his sleep and complain of a headache that they all stopped.

The four women crowded the dragon slayer. "Natsu!" They all said.

"AGH! What is it? Don't hurt me!" He said, covering his head.

"Which one of us do you love?!" They all yelled together.

"Huh?" He said. "That's a stupid question." The girls faces lit up. "I love all of you! You're my family!"

The four women punched him out cold again. "That's not what we meant!"

Unfortunately for them, Natsu wasn't talking about a single person in that room. He was actually dreaming of a giant, neverending fish that tasted as good as the heavens. What he had said in his dream was, "I love you, fish gods! Thank you for bestowing me your amazing gifts!"

 **Hey guys, how'd you like it? Next fic will be one where Natsu and Gray team up against Erza to get some revenge, so stay tuned. StreakFreak, I know that one of your requests was a Natsu x Levy fic, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to make one very easily, so for now, please accept this for some Natsu x Levy stuff. Anyways, I love you all. Thank you for supporting me this far. If you have any requests or ideas, please leave them with me. Goodnight. I need sleep.**


	23. The Dragon's Heat

**HEY EVERYBODY! BIG NEWS! We have reached 20k readers. I want to thank all of you for supporting these one-shots and for giving me ideas for them when you could have easily written them yourselves. I'd like to do something for you, and I actually got an idea how to do that while writing this chapter. This may not appeal to some of you, but if you want a multi-chapter fic and you'd like me to write it, I'll try my best to create something that you'd like. It doesn't have to be romance or anything like that either, though if you do want it to be romance, I must request that you have one of the people involved be Natsu. I know I'm probably seeming like an asshole in that regard, but the main and only reason why my fairy tail fics are centered around Natsu is because he's the easiest person for me to relate to and in turn, the easiest for me to write well. If you want a fic that isn't romantic and instead something else, I'll probably be able to write it better than I would a romance without Natsu. Also, I'll have to turn down any NaLu requests too. It's not that I don't like the pairing. I used to love reading NaLu, but I think I just kind of overdosed on it and can't really stomach the fics involving it anymore which really sucks because I constantly find myself wanting to read Fairy Tail fics, but am running out of the pairing that I love. Anyways, I owe a big personal thanks to thehappy. You've given me a lot of great ideas since the beginning. As always, please send me your ideas and requests for me. If any of you are sick of romance one-shots, just message me an idea for something stupid for Natsu to do or go through and I'll write it. Thank you again for all your support. NOW LET'S GET BACK TO THE FIC!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Natsu and Erza were sitting in a cave that lay high up Mount Hakobe. The two had taken a job to protect a trading caravan as it went through the mountain pass. Though they succeeded in their mission, a blizzard got in the way of their return. The winds on the mountain grew so furious that one could hardly stand without being thrown into the air. The snow fall was so thick that they couldn't see more than a few feet in front of them. Erza wasted no time when she spotted the cave. She grabbed onto Natsu and guided him towards the safety of mountainside cavity.

The two made camp and Natsu built a fire for them. Erza had requipped into the best armor she had for enduring the cold, but she still shivered uncontrollably. Natsu shifted closer to Erza and put his arm around her, pulling the redhead closer to him. The action caught her by surprise. She looked up to her teammate and asked, "Natsu?"

"You were shivering. I figured that you could use the extra body heat." He said with a smile warm enough to melt the snow outside.

She returned the smile and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you."

The two sat there for a while in silence. Erza eventually spoke up. "Natsu, I know you're a fire wizard, but shouldn't you be cold from this weather too? You're wearing less than me." She said, pointing out his shorts and open vest.

"Nah, I'm fine. I got Igneel's scarf."

"You know, I can't remember the last time I've seen you without that scarf." she said softly.

"Probably because I've never gone anywhere without it."

"Regardless, I'm surprised that that scarf is able to keep you so warm." Erza said as she closed her eyes, settling into Natsu's embrace.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind entered the cave and blew past Erza and Natsu, forcing the knight to shiver even more in Natsu's arms. "Hold on a second, Erza." Natsu said as he let go of her.

Erza watched as Natsu stripped off his vest and threw it to the ground. She couldn't help but look at Natsu's toned body, causing her to go red in the face. "W-w-what are you doing, Natsu?!"

Natsu took off his scarf and wrapped it around Erza. "I'm trying to keep you warm. Skin to skin contact is gonna keep you warmer than us huddling together in our clothes. You need to strip down so I can help keep you warm. We can go inside my sleeping bag for now. Once the storm passes, we can leave."

Erza was silent for a moment as she eyed the dragon slayer. If it were any other man in the guild, she would have thrown them into the tundra. Natsu, however, was something completely different. She knew him well enough to know that everything he did was either out if stupidity or necessity. Often both. Her blush only grew larger before she reluctantly nodded her head.

Natsu unzipped his sleeping bag and urged her inside before she requipped her armor off. With a brilliant light, her armor disappeared and in its place was a pair of lacy black underwear. Natsu got into the sleeping bag and zipped it back up before wrapping his arms around his friend. Only a few inches separated their faces. "Feeling any better?" Natsu asked.

Erza avoided his gaze. "A little, yes. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Although she wouldn't want to openly admit it, Erza felt comfortable in Natsu's arms. She felt safe. Eventually, she shedded her feelings of embarrassment and sank deeper into Natsu's embrace. Erza eventually fell asleep in his arms and Natsu eventually followed. That next morning, Natsu woke up to Erza holding him closer than she had been when he had fallen asleep. She held him tightly and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

He gently turned his head so he could see the outside whether. He smiled when he found it clear of any sort of storm. He looked to the sleeping figure next to him. "Hey Erza, wake up."

The mage groaned as she pulled him even closer. "Five more minutes, Natsu…"

Natsu shook her a little more. "Come on, Erza. You gotta get up."

She groaned again. "I refuse to leave the comfort of this body pillow. Leave me alone, Natsu." She sleepily grunted.

"Hey, I ain't a body pillow!" He yelled, allowing Erza to fully wake up.

She looked up at him with a pouty face. "Please, Natsu." She pleaded. "I'm still cold."

"We gotta get back to the guild, Erza."

"Fine!" She grunted as she requiped her armor back on. "I'm keeping your scarf for now then."

"What?! No you're not! Give it ba-" Natsu was silenced by Erza's dark and menacing aura. Natsu put his vest back on and rolled up his sleeping back before setting back out. Their entire journey, Erza had her arms wrapped around Natsu's.

As they walked through Magnolia, Natsu could see heads turning at the sight of the Titania and Salamander showing such affection. Natsu could hear whispers spread through crowd about them. " _This is so annoying._ " He thought to himself.

Entering the guild was no better. The usually noisy building was silenced when they saw Erza acting so strangely. The two sat down at a booth, leaving Erza to try to pull Natsu in closer than before. He kept trying to force her away, but ended up failing.

Lucy ended up going the bar to talk with Mira who was eyeing the two wizards suspiciously. "Mira, can you believe it? Who'd have guessed that Natsu and Erza would have ended up together?"

"They're not." Mira said in a low whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

"Erza made the terrible mistake of cuddling with Natsu. They probably got lost in the snow storm that was just passed through Mount Hakobe, and Natsu must have let her cuddle next to him for warmth. "

"So?" Lucy asked.

"It's a mistake to ever cuddle up next to Natsu." Mira said with a sigh.

"How so?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Natsu's body heat makes him the perfect body pillow. He's also really handsome so that doesn't help."

"I'm failing to see what you're getting at here, Mira."

The take-over mage gave an annoyed sigh. "Whenever someone cuddles with Natsu for a prolonged period of time, they become addicted to it. They find it near impossible to let him go for even a moment."

Lucy eyed Mira questioningly. "You sound like you speak from experience."

Mira crossed her arms. "After Lisanna died, he came over to comfort me. It was late at night when he tried to leave. I asked him if he could stay the night with me. I didn't want to be alone…" Mira looked down somberly. "Anyway, when I woke up the next morning, I refused to let go of him. It wasn't until Elfman saw us in the same bed together that he was thrown out of our house. I'm not exaggerating when I say I went through Natsu withdrawal."

"Wow…" Lucy said. "How come I've never heard of this?"

"Because I'm the only one it's happened to. Or at least I was until today." She said as she looked to Erza.

"So what do we do?" Lucy asked.

Mira adopted her demon form and walked towards the booth that housed Natsu and Erza. "We separate her from Natsu."

It's needless to say that the guild hall was in shambles the next day. Erza and Mira's fight lasted hours, and it wasn't until the Master intervened that Erza was subdued and separated from Natsu. The Master then implemented a new rule that no women in the guild were allowed to cuddle with Natsu unless it was a life or death situation. A drunk Cana was the only person to oppose the Master and his new policy, saying that she'd "not give up that dragon slaying pyromaniac's body for anything." Needless to say, Cana was then cut off from her booze for the rest of the day.

 **Hey everyone, how'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed it. Remember that I'm willing to hear you out on any multi chapter fics that you'd like to have written by me as thanks for your reading. Anyways, I'll see you next time. Bye.**


	24. Melted Chocolate

**Hey everyone, what's up? Don't have much to say for this so I'll keep to the bare minimum. This chapter has a Valentine's Day theme, and yes I know that it's not Valentine's Day, but I also don't care. I write what comes to mind when it comes to mind. Please leave a request if you have any. If you want romance, great. Comedy, fantastic. Drama or something that may hit you right in the feels, maybe. We'll have to talk and figure out the finer details. Big thanks to thehappy for helping me with the ending.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Gildarts was finally back in Magnolia after finishing one of his notoriously difficult missions. When he returned to the guild, he invited Natsu over to his house because he had something he wanted to talk to him about. Natsu had hoped that he and Gildarts would either train or fight, but much to his dismay, Gildarts genuinely wanted to talk to Natsu.

The dragon slayer sat impatiently at Gildarts' table. "So what did you want to talk to me about, Gildarts?"

Gildarts smiled and leaned in. "Well Natsu, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"Yeah, so?" The dragon slayer asked cluelessly.

"So? Aren't you gonna give anyone some chocolates?" Gildarts said with a wink. " _Come on, Natsu. Everyone knows that you and that Lucy girl are totally smitten with each other._ " Gildarts thought to himself.

"Why would I do something like that?" Natsu deadpanned.

Gildarts' head hit the table. He slowly raised it with a suspicious glare. "Why wouldn't you do that? It's Valentine's Day! The day where you give chocolates and flowers to the girls that you love."

Natsu's eyes widened in realization. "Ooooh, that's why." He said idiotically. He scratched his head for a moment in thought. "Yeah, I guess that I can buy some chocolates, but-"

"That's great, Natsu! I'm proud of you!" Gildarts exclaimed with hearty laughter.

Natsu looked at Gildarts with confusion. " _Why? It's no secret that I love everyone in the guild. Wonder why I only give chocolates to the girls though…_ " Natsu thought to himself.

Gildarts, still laughing, led Natsu to the door. "Well, you should probably get out and buy those chocolates, Natsu!. Oh, and if I can offer some advice, give your chocolates to the girl in private. You giving chocolates to someone out in public might cause an uproar in the guild."

Gildarts' advice only served to confuse the dragon slayer even more. It made no sense that him giving chocolate to someone would make anyone freak out. Erza giving someone her cake? Sure. Him giving someone chocolate? No.

Natsu spent the rest of the day buying enough chocolate for the women in the guild that he knew the best. Mira, Cana, Erza, and Lucy. That day, Natsu rushed to the guild to hide his chocolates in a safe place so that no one would notice that he had chocolates when he everyone arrived.

Not too shockingly, Mira was one of the first to arrive at the guild. On her way to the kitchen, Natsu stopped her. "Mira, could I barrow you for a second?" He asked nonchalantly.

The she-devil smiled. "Of course, Natsu. What do you need?"

"Follow me. I want to give you something." Natsu's innocent smile made Mira completely unsuspecting for what came next.

He lured her to the guild storeroom and told her to keep her eyes closed. Mira giggled and covered her eyes. "What are you planning, Natsu?"

"You'll see in a second, Mira." Natsu grabbed a box of chocolates from his hiding place and stood in front of Mira with a cocky smile. "Alright, you can open your eyes."

Mira's giggling smile disappeared when she saw the heart shaped box that Natsu held in front of her and was replaced with a shocked gasped. It took her a moment to remember to both breath and blink. She looked from the box of chocolates to Natsu over and over again. "N-Natsu, is this what I think it is?"

Natsu never skipped a beat and nodded his head. "Yep! Would you be my valentine? I got you some milk chocolates with a dark chocolate center. They're like you since you so sweet on the outside, but you can unleash your bitter side if you need to. So what do you say?"

Mira couldn't speak for a moment. Natsu's casual demeanor and toothy grin completely threw her off. "Natsu, I don't think you understand what it means to ask that…" She said trying to let him down easily.

"Of course I know what it means! It means that I love you!" Natsu's tone never shifted from the excited one he started with.

Mira's face turned a darker shade of red than Erza's hair. "Oh! I-uh…"

Natsu looked at her with a raised brow. "Mira?"

"I-I-I accept!" She said panicked. Mira robotically grabbed the chocolates and exited the room in the same manner.

Natsu watched her the entire time with a confused look on his face. "What's with her?" He thought to himself. Shrugging, Natsu walked out of the storeroom to wait for the other girls to show up.

Cana was the next to arrive. She made a beeline for the bar, but, much like Mira, was stopped before she could reach it. "Cana, could you come with me for a second?" Natsu asked.

The drunk looked Natsu up and down suspiciously. "Alright…" She said warily.

She followed Natsu to the same storeroom. When Natsu asked her to close her eyes, she eyed him again. She peared her head through the exit and looked to see if anyone was around to hear them. "Is this about me trying to kiss you last week? I told you, I was drunk."

Natsu shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that. Just trust me."

"Alright…" She said hesitantly. She closed her eyes until Natsu told her that she was clear to open them.

In front of her stood Natsu with a black, heart shaped box. "Will you be my Valentine, Cana?"

"Wha- Natsu, what is this?" She asked with a somewhat scared look.

"Alcohol infused chocolates! I thought you'd like them more than the regular ones." Just like with Mira, Natsu was as confident as ever. "So, will you be my Valentine?"

Cana stood there for a moment with her mouth agape. " _Is this because I tried to kiss him? No, he said that it wasn't. Did he have feelings for me before that?"_ Unsurprisingly, Cana's mind was going a mile a minute.

Natsu began to get a little impatient and opened the box to grab one of the chocolates and hand feed it to Cana. The sweet treat hitting her tongue brought her out of her catatonic state. She slowly chewed the chocolate while looking at Natsu with embarrased eyes. "I-uh… Thank you, Natsu." She said before slowly taking the box from him and continuing to eat the little chocolates on her way to the bar.

Natsu scratched his head when Cana left. "Am I doing something wrong?" He asked himself. "Both Cana and Mira acted really strangely when I gave them their presents." Natsu shrugged and went back into the guild's mainhall to wait for the next person to give a present to.

Erza was the next victim of the clueless dragon slayer's valentine's Day surprise. The scarlet haired beauty was already sitting at the bar when Natsu had gotten back to the hall. She sat with an impatient expression aimed towards Mira who was still sporting the blush that she got when Natsu had told her that he loved her. The poor girl had been cleaning the counter top aimlessly ever since she got back to the bar. Cana wasn't doing any better. She had eaten all of the chocolates before she reached the bar because she was too nervous to do anything else. Even though the box was empty, she kept making the motions of picking up a piece and eating it, completely oblivious that it was empty.

Natsu approached Erza and sat next to her. "Hey Erza, do you have a second?"

She turned her head to Natsu with a tired look. "Natsu, I really don't feel like having a duel today. Could we just postpone it for another time?" She asked.

"Actually, I don't want a duel. In fact, I want to give you something." he said with a toothy grin.

"If this is your attempt at a sneak attack, so help me Natsu, I'll-"

Natsu flailed his arms. "No Erza! It's nothing like that, I promise!" He yelled, fearing for his life.

Erza sighed tiredly and got up from her seat. "Very well. What is it that you want to show me?"

"Follow me!" Natsu led Erza to the storeroom and told her to close her eyes, which she did without protest. Natsu grabbed her gift, which out of the four that he had gotten was most unique, at least in appearance. "Alright, open your eyes, Erza!"

She did as she was told and opened her eyes to see Natsu holding a decadent looking strawberry cake. "Natsu, what is this?" She asked in complete bewilderment.

"Well, I know that I probably could have gone with chocolates, but I thought you'd appreciate this more. I got it from your favorite bakery. Do you like it?"

"I-Yes, but why did you get me this, Natsu?"

"Because I want you to be my valentine!"

Erza's reaction wasn't any different from Mira's or Cana's. She stood there for a moment to process everything before her. "Natsu, I… I never knew…"

"Knew what?" Natsu asked.

"I never knew that you felt this way about me. I can't even believe it…" She muttered. She cleared her throat and gathered her composure. "Natsu, I'm touched really, but I just don't knew if I'm ready to have that type of relationship with you… That's not to say that I don't like the idea, but I don't think I can give you an answer today. I'm sorry…"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and placed the cake into her hands. "That's fine. Either way, I want you to have the cake."

"I… Thank you, Natsu." Erza smiled warmly at him as she left the room. When she reached the guild's bar, she spent the rest of her time simply staring at Natsu's cake and contemplating the idea of a relationship with him.

Natsu's final target had finally showed her face at the usual booth that they sat at together with a book pressed close to her face. Natsu sat down next to her and said, "Hey Luce, could you come with me for a second? I want to show you something."

Lucy closed the book and agreed, following Natsu to the storeroom. "What are we doing here, Natsu?"

"Close your eyes and you'll see soon enough."

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she covered her eyes. "Come on, Natsu. You're not one for surprises."

"Alright, open them!" Natsu said, ignoring her previous statement.

The spirit mage couldn't believe her eyes. There before her stood Natsu with a box of milk chocolates that had the word "Valentine" spread across it. She chuckled for a moment. "You're trying to trick me, aren't you, Natsu?" She asked with a disbelieving smile.

"Not at all." Natsu said. "Lucy, will you please be my Valentine?"

A blush finally spread across her cheeks. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yep!"

She covered her agape mouth with one hand and fanned herself with the other. "Of course I'll be your valentine!" She screamed before hugging the dragon slayer and planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Lucy grabbed the box and made her way to the exit of the room. "Hold on a second! I gotta tell Mira! She's gonna freak!"

With that, she sped off to the bar and smacked the box of chocolates in front of Mira, snapping her out of her catatonic state. "You'll never believe what just happened, Mira!"

"What is it!" She yelled out of both shock and curiosity.

"Natsu just asked me to be his Valentine!"

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either!"

"No, Lucy you don't understand!" Mira grabbed the box of chocolates that she got from Natsu and showed them to her. "Natsu asked me to be his Valentine earlier today." She looked to the ground as a blush reappeared on her face. "He also told me that he loves me…"

"WHAT?!" Surprisingly enough, it wasn't just Lucy who had said that, but Cana. Both Lucy and Mira looked at the card mage in disbelief.

"Did he ask you too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! He did! I can't believe that jerk! What's he thinking?!"

"Could the three of you be quiet!" Erza yelled from her seat. The girls became silent at the sudden outburst. Erza sighed and looked at them. "I'm sorry, it's just that… Natsu asked me to be his Valentine today…" Lucy, Cana, and Mira all had a dark aura surrounding them at the news. "What's wrong?" Erza asked.

Mira hopped over the bar. "I think we need to have a talk with our little dragon slayer…"

As if on cue, Natsu walked out of the hall way with a care free look on his face. He was nothing less than shocked when a demonic fist punched him into the wall. After confronting Natsu about the fact that he had asked all of them to be his Valentine, Natsu explained to them that Gildarts had told him that you were supposed to give chocolates to girls that you love, and since he loves everyone in Fairy Tail, he decided to pick only a few to give chocolates to."

Cana turned to Mira with a glare powerful enough to take down a dragon. "Mira, where is that lecherous old man I call a father?"

"He said yesterday that he'd be leaving town by noon today." The barmaid replied.

"And what time is it?"

"It's five to twelve! Let's go grab him!"

With that, Lucy, Cana, Mira, and Erza went off to kill Gildarts before he left town. Much to there demise, the crash mage ended up skipping town earlier than expected.

 **How'd you all like it? Too stupid? Too amazing? Which is it? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It took me a few hours to write since I was distracted. Anyway, I'll catch you all next time. Leave a request if you have any.**


	25. Natsu's Date

**How's everybody doing today? Hope you're all doing well. As usual send in any requests you have and I'll do my best to accomodate.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Fairy Tail guild was as rowdy as it ever was with a fight breaking out after Natsu and Gray walked into each other. The ensuing fight sucked in the entire guild, leaving many wizards with bruises and Makarov's wallet empty.

Natsu and Gray kept trying to force the other to the ground. Once he had finally managed to get Gray to the ground, the dragon slayer shocked everyone when rather than punch Gray, Natsu instead stood up and began walking towards the exit. Gray looked at Natsu with a puzzled expression. "Where the heck are you going, match stick?"

"Huh?" Natsu said turning around. "Oh sorry. As much as I'd love to pound that stupid face of yours to a pulp, I've got a date." The entire guild froze in the middle of their brawl, taking their time to look at the fire mage. His casual delivery did nothing to help the guild be any less shocked. By the time that any of them had finally snapped out of it, Natsu was already long gone.

The entire guild screamed when Natsu's words had finally truly reached their brains. Chaos ensued as they attempted to make reason of what they had just heard. The dragon slayer had not only left a fight unfinished, but he also had a date. Out of anyone in the guild, no one was more shocked than Mira. As bartender, she made it her job to know the juiciest gossip, but she let the juiciest possible gossip slip by right under her nose.

Makarov, though surprised that Natsu was actually interested in anyone, forced his rowdy children to calm themselves. "Silence!" His voice boomed across the whole guild, bringing him to the center of everyone's attention. "That's better. Now, I know that you are all shocked about what just happened. Believe me when I say that I am too, but there is no reason to lose our heads. Natsu is a grown man, and a powerful wizard. It is no surprise that there are people that would be interested in him."

"But it is surprising that he'd be interested in them too!" Someone shouted out, only serving to create even more chaos.

Gray, Erza, and Lucy stood away from the crowd, discussing the entire situation. "Knowing that pyromaniac, I'd say that he doesn't even know what a date is." Gray said as he ripped his shirt from his body.

"I don't know, Gray." Lucy said. "Maybe he's just been playing stupid about girls all these years."

"Yeah, well I say we follow him. He couldn't have gotten far." Gray suggested.

"No. Natsu deserves to have his own private life. We shouldn't be looking into his personal affairs. I'm sure we'll meet whoever he's dating when he feels the time is right." Erza reasoned.

"Come on, Erza. What's the harm?" Gray said as he made his way to the door.

"The harm is that we may betray his trust." She said, following the ice mage.

"Then why are you coming with us?"

"Shut up, Lucy."

"Yes ma'am!" The celestial mage yelled.

The trio walked around Magnolia, trying to find their friend, but they never saw a glimpse of him. Eventually they took a break and rested in the center of town. They had almost given up hope when Lucy actually caught sight of Natsu waiting by the fountain in the town square.

"There he is!" She exclaimed.

They could see Natsu, but they didn't see any sign of his date. Erza's sight wandered around the square for a moment when she caught sight of a familiar face. "Is that… Kagura?"

Sure enough, the gravity mage from Mermaid Heel was walking through the town's center, and by the looks of it, towards Natsu. "T-this can't be…" Erza said as she began going catatonic. She fainted into Gray's arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Gray yelled.

While Lucy and Gray tried to wake their incappacitated team mate, Kagura approached the dragon slayer who stood waiting at the fountain. "Hello Natsu." she said with a dignified look.

He looked at her with a raised brow. "Kagura? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on business. I saw you through the crowd and figured I'd say hello."

"Cool." Natsu said with a toothy grin. "So how's it going at your guild?"

The two continued conversing until Kagura eventually decided it'd be best to take her leave and continue her mission. Lucy and Gray pointed it out to Erza, but it was far too late for her to come to. They sat her down on a bench for the moment, refusing to give up on their mission to find out who Natsu was dating.

Gray suddenly caught sight of a familiar blue haired beauty going through the crowd. "Is that Juvia? Jeez, can she not leave me alone for five minutes?"

Gray kepy an eye on her, but got suspicious when he saw that she wasn't moving towards them, but rather towards Natsu. "What the…"

Juvia walked up to Natsu with her hands balled up over her chest. To Gray, she looked exactly like how she does whenever she talked to him. He could even see a light blush over her face. "No way. No way! No!" Now it was Gray's turn to get decomissioned. He continued to repeat those words over and over.

Meanwhile, Juvia looked up to Natsu with an embarrassed look on her face. "Natsu, I'm glad I found you. I wanted your advice."

"Advice? On what?"

"On dating." Juvia said with a determined look. "I need to know how to properly ask my love out on a date! I try and try, but he never accepts."

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Juvia, I don't think I can help you out here. I'm not the one who asked the other out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My date is the one you should be asking, but she doesn't really want people to know we're dating yet so I doubt she'd like to answer your question right now."

"Oh. I see…"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll ask her for you. I'll tell you when I see you at the guild tomorrow."

Juvia smiled. "I think that would work. Thank you, Natsu."

With that, Juvia retreated. Gray and Erza were still completely out cold, leaving Lucy alone. The celestial mage made her way through the crowd and approached Natsu. "Jeez Natsu! Did you have to tell the guild about our date?!"

"Hey, I didn't tell them about our date! I said I had a date, not us."

Lucy smacked her palm to her forehead. "It's the same thing, Natsu. Because of you, I had to make it seem like I was with Gray and Erza just to see who you were dating. If it weren't for Kagura and Juvia showing up, I may have had to tell them!"

"Well why don't you? It's not a bad thing if the guild finds out we're dating. "Yeah, but if they do know, Mira won't stop bugging me about our relationship."

"Doesn't seem like much of a good reason, but whatever. Ready to grab a bite?"

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, let's go." She wrapped her arm around Natsu's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"By the way, Juvia wants to know how to ask out a guy. Can you believe that she actually likes someone? Who do you think it is?"

Lucy stopped in her tracks and looked at Natsu with an annoyed expression. " _Why do I like this idiot_?" She asked herself.

 **Holy crap it's a NaLu! I figured I'd throw a bone to my NaLu fans in the middle of writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time guys.**


	26. Knocked Into Love

**How's everybody doing today? Hope you're all doing well. As usual send in any requests you have and I'll do my best to accomodate. Today's chapter comes as a request from Games4Fun so if you enjoy it, thank him.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Natsu laid unconcious in the guilds infirmary with Lucy and Gray sitting beside him. The dragon slayer had once again made the foolish mistake of challenging Erza to a fight. Though he had managed to put up a decent fight, Erza's fighting capability proved too much for Natsu to handle. His body twitched in pain his two friends waited for his recovery.

Gray sat with his arms crossed and a smug look took over his face. "I swear, he's never gonna learn how to give up."

Lucy let out a small laugh. "Yeah, no kidding. I'm glad about that though. Natsu's refusal to throw in the towel has been the thing that carried us all through a lot of battles."

Gray reluctantly agreed. "Yeah, I guess. He's the only person I know that truly embodies what it means to be a member of Fairy Tail."

Suddenly, Natsu coughed. "Careful there, Gray. That almost sounded like a compliment."

"Oh good, you're alive." Gray said. "Now I can ask why you're so stupid that you'd challenge Erza again."

"Cause I'm gonna beat her!" Natsu sat up quickly with a fist enveloped in flames rising above his head.

Porlyusica walked into the room. "Good, you're alive. Now I can ask why you thought it'd be a good idea to fight that girl again."

Lucy snickered at how close Porlyusica and Gray had sounded in that moment.

"Cause I'm gonna-"

"Shut up. I heard you the first time." She interuppted.

"Then why'd you ask?!" Natsu asked defensively.

"Quiet. Natsu, you hit your head very hard this time around. I don't see any signs of a concussion, but I recommend you take things easy for awhile. Also, if anything strange happens such as dizzyness or halucinations, don't come to me."

"Uhh why not?"

"Cause I don't want to deal with you." With that, Porlyusica left.

Natsu hopped out of bed and stretched his arm. "I feel great! I'm gonna go find Erza and challenge her to another duel!" Lucy and Gray both facepalmed at the dragonslayers reckless stupidity.

Natsu strolled over to the mainhall to find Erza chatting with Mira at the bar, but before he could even approach her, his entire body erupted in flames. Natsu lookedat himself and wondered what was wrong. He looked up again to see Erza once more with a smile spreading across her lips. The flames suddenly grew at the sight of Titannia, but the sudden activation of his magic no longer captured his attention. Instead, Erza was his focus. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face and captivating figure.

Natsu's sudden fire show had begun catching attention. It wasn't long before Erza even looked his way, but as soon as she did Natsu's legs grew a mind of their own and ran outside the guild. He ran for several minutes until deciding to rest. He leaned against a wall with a hand on his chest. "What the heck is wrong with me? My heart's going a mile a minute!" Natsu searched for answers in his mind but could find nothing. "Wait a second… Could this be...Fear?" Natsu, like most time when trying to answer a question, was wrong. He knew he was wrong since he felt fear during his fight with gildarts on Tenrou Island.

He returned to the guild, hoping whatever was wrong with him would vanish soon. Before he entered, he saw Gajeel about to open the door to the guild, but stopped before he could do so.

"What do you want, Salamander?" The Iron Dragon Slayer asked.

"I've got to ask you something! Come over here!"

Without Gajeel's consent, Natsu dragged the wizard to the side of the guild where he hoped they wouldn't be seen. "What the heck is going on with you, you moron!" Gajeel yelled in anger.

"Gajeel, I think something's wrong with my magic!"

"What are you talking about, smoke breath?"

"You know how Erza and I had a duel recently?"

"You mean when she mopped the floor with you?"

"Shut it, Gajeel! This is serious!"

"Fine, fine, what's wrong?"

"I was feeling pretty good after I recovered from the fight."

"You mean your beating." Gajeel corrected.

"So I went to go challenge Erza again." Natsu ignored Gajeel's comment. "But when I looked at her, fire suddenly shot out of my body and covered me."

Gajeel looked shocked. "No way!"

"What is it?! Is something wrong with me?!" Natsu asked in a panic. Gajeel suddenly began laughing harder than he ever had before. "Hey! This is serious, man!"

Gajeel continued laughing for a moment, eventually calming down. He placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "I don't know how else to tell you this, Salamander, soI'll just come out and say it."

"Just tell me already!"

"Alright, alright." Gajeel gave off an evil grin. "You're in love, man."

"Say what?!"

"You heard me. You're in love with Erza. I gotta say, you are one crazy bastard if you think that you can tame her heart." Gajeel proceeded to explain how dragon slayer's often give off a sudden display of power when they see the person that they love. Natsu ended up fainting at the news. When Gajeel witnessed this, he merely shrugged and walked into the guild, not saying a word to anyone.

Natsu had awoken several minutes later only to faint once more after recqalling his previous conversation with Gajeel. He finally had managed to stay up on his second awakening. He strolled into the guild, taking whatever measures he could to not look at Erza. He approached the bar where the Master sat, drinking from a full tankard.

"Master…" Natsu began.

Makarov noticed Natsu's more serious tone and decided it'd be best to listen. It wasn't often that Natsu was anything but violent or stupid. "What is it, my boy? Something seems to be troubling you."

"Master, what do you do when you love a woman?"

Makarov nearly fell of the bar at Natsu's question. "Well I-you see-I mean…" Clearing his throat and gathering his thoughts, the Master spoke again. "Natsu, I'd recommend that whoever this fine woman is, you go to her and tell her your feelings."

"Master…"

"Yes Natsu?"

"When two people love each other, they get married don't they?"

"Well yes, typically that is what happens."

"Thank you, Master."

With that, Natsu walked away to where he last saw Erza. Refusing to look at her just yet, he followed his ears and nose, stopping only a few feet from the warrior mage. "Erza, I need to ask you something." He said, still refusing to look at her.

Erza turned around with curiosity in her eyes as she looked at the dragon slayer. "Very well, Natsu. What is it?"

Suddenly, Natsu dropped to one knee and gazed upon Erza once more, uncontrollably summoning flames to envelop his body once more. "Will you marry me?!"

The question echoed through Fairy Tail, everyone thinking something different.

" _Did I hear that right?"_

" _He's actually into chicks?!"_

" _Oh God! Not another Juvia!_ "

Erza, however, was the most stunned person in the guild. Mira who was behind the counter, snapped a picture before the moment was ruined.

"N-Natsu, how long have you had these feelings for me?" The redhead asked.

"Ever since I hit my head in our last duel." He answered plainly.

Suddenly and without warning, Erza planted her fist into Natsu's face, sending him across the guild. "Ow! What was that for?!"

Erza's face was as red as her hair. Her voice had raised several pitches to the point where other men in the guild found it adorable. "I don't know! I thought that if you hit your head again, it may make you change back!"

"Gee thanks a lot!"

"Did it work?!" She frantically asked.

Natsu stopped talking for a moment and looked straight at Erza, focusing on her beautiful features. Suddenly, the flames that first broke free from Natsu's body before had done so again, but now they burned even brighter, blinding some of the guild members. "Doesn't look like it!" Natsu said.

Erza just paniced and suddenly left the guild much like Gildarts would, blasting a hole through the wall and ignoring all complaints from the Master about how expensive it was to repair the guild.

 **Yeah I know this isn't exactly romantic as it is comedic, but I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless. As always, message me with any requests you have. Until next time.**


	27. The Dragonborn's Visit

**Hey guys, this is a story that was requested by Trago. I didn't expect to write it, but I suddenly got a real itch to do it so here it is. If you have no interest in Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls games, then you might want to skip over the chapter. To anyone who is a fan of Skyrim, don't be too excited. Since this is a one shot, I wasn't able to build a lot of story, but who knows, maybe I'll make a cross over one day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was a relatively quiet day in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Happy were hanging around Lucy, Cana was hanging around the bar, and Juvia was stalking Gray. Nothing too exciting until suddenly a loud noise boomed from across the sky. Thunder roared from the clouds outside. Makarov felt an ominous shift in the wind before ordering everyone outside. The guild exited their hall and took up defensive positions, waiting to see a threat before them.

A swirling thunderstorm loomed over them, cuasing everyone to become uneasy. "What do you think's coming?" Lucy asked Natsu. She looked over to her friend only to find him listening intently on something in the distance. "Natsu?"

The dragon slayer snapped out of his trance and finally responded. "Sorry, Luce. It's just… I think I hear singing."

Gajeel joined in the conversation. "You hear it too?"

"What singing?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. It's in a language I've never heard before." Natsu explained. "I keep hearing a word over and over though. It sounds like… Dovahkiin?" He said unsurely.

Suddenly, several bolts of lighting shot out from the cyclonic storm cloud. A white light eminated from the center before a giant lighting bolt shot down from the sky directly in front of the guild. The bolt caused an explosion of dirt and rock, forcing most of the wizards to block the rubble that ensued. Gazing at the location where the lightning landed, the wizards saw what looked like a man in pitch black armar with blood red lights emenating from its openings. He held a large, gilded scroll before his legs gave out and he crashed to the ground. Everyone rushed to the mans aid after Makarov ordered them to take him inside. After making sure the man was taken in by his children, Makarov grabbed the scroll, noting that it was heavier than he expected it to be before retreating back into the guild with his children.

Wnedy tended to the unconcious man, stating that he more physically drained than injured. She used her healing spells on the black armored man for several minutes until he suddenly jumped up and reached for his sword that was by his side, only to discover that it was no longer there.

"Looking for this?" Erza asked, unsheathing the bone-like blade. "It's a fine sword. I suggest you answer our questions if you want it back."

A sudden blue light emerged from the mans hand, and from the light grew a transparent sword. "Don't think that that's my only sword." He said.

"So, you and I use the same sort of magic, eh?" The redhead inquired.

"I highly doubt that." The man said before sending a bolt of lightning from his hand towards the scarlet haired mage.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Natsu yelled from behind him.

The stranger turned around and took in a deep breath before shouting out in a deafing voice, " **Yol toor shul**!" A stream of fire erupted from the strangers mouth, heading towards Natsu.

The guild was stunned at what they had just witnessed. Natsu quickly ate the flames as soon as they neared him. Instead of attacking, Natsu pointed a finger at the stranger. "Where did you learn that magic? Was it Igneel?!"

The stranger pointed a finger at Natsu as well. "Did you just eat fire?!" He asked completely bewildered.

"Yeah, and I can do a whole lot more than that! **Fire Dragon Roar**!" The man reached his hands out, causing the air in front of him the warp itself, absorbing Natsu's flames. "Jeez man, how many magics do you use?" Natsu asked.

The man held up his hands to the guild. "Alright, hold on a second. I think we all just got off on the wrong foot."

Erza stepped forward. "More like you attacked us and we defended ourselves."

"Can you blame me?" The man asked. "I wake up in a strange place with my weapons taken from me. It wouldn't be the first time that that's happened, and every time that it has, people try to kill me."

The Master walked forward, greeting the man. "I think we can both agree that we all acted a bit too hastily. My name is Master Makarov. What's yours?"

The man was silent for a moment. "...Ullr. Ullr Stormcrown." He said.

"Stormcrown? What kind of name is that?" Natsu asked with a mocking tone.

"I'd be happy to show you, but chances are likely that you and anyone near me would get hurt."

"Was that a threat?!"

Makarov intervened. "Now, now, let's not anger our guest, Natsu. Mister Stormcrown-"

"Ullr." He corrected.

"Ullr, could you please take off that helmet of yours? It's more than a little intimidating." He asked.

"My apologies." He said before lifting the helmet from his head, revealing a young man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and a scar across his cheek. "I'm sorry for causing such a commotion. I was offput by my surroundings. Could you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Magnolia." The Master responded.

"I've never head of it. Is this a small village?" Ullr asked.

"On the contrary, my boy. Magnolia is a large city."

"I have a feeling that I'm in some deep trouble." He said. Suddenly, Ullr caught sight of Levy observing the scroll that he was holding when he arrive. She was about to open it when he shouted, " **Zun haal viik**!" The scroll ripped itself from her hands, and fell to the floor. "Be careful with that!"

"Jeez, what's the big deal, huh?" Levy asked with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you wanted to go blind!" He yelled in response. "Don't you know not to read an elder scroll unless you've been trained to?"

"An elder scroll?" Levy repeated.

Ullr sighed. "Great, you don't know what an elder scroll is. I am beginning to like this day less and less." He said as he picked up the scroll from the ground.

"Is it damaged?" She asked.

"Don't worry. Nothing can destroy an elder scroll. Observe." He said before throwing the scroll up in the air and shouting, " **Fus ro dah**!" A wave of pure, unrelenting energy sent the scroll into a wall, embedding itself in the wood.

"What are you doing?!" Makarov yelled. "My children I can handle, but I will not allow a complete stranger to destroy this guild hall!"

"My apologies, Master Makarov. Here, take this." With that, Ullr gave Makarov a bag of gold coins, causing the old man smile like an idiot.

"Hehe, would you like to do it again?"

"I'd rather not…"

Natsu came up from behind Ullr and spun him around. "Alright, man, spill it! How do you know how to breath fire?"

"I learned on my own."

The entire guild took a moment to process his words for a moment. Natsu, however, got angry and raised his voice. "Oh, yeah?! And how did you do that?!"

"By killing a dragon and taking it's soul."

Natsu suddenly covered his hand in flames and punched Ullr across the guild. "What did you say, you bastard?!"

Getting up from the rubble, Ullr rubbed the side of his face. "I'm getting tired of this! **Iiz slen nus**!" A blizzard encased itself around Natsu, hardening to ice and freezing him in place. "Allow me to get a word in before you go attacking me!"

"You better talk fast then." Erza said in a calm, but intimidating voice.

"I am the Dragonborn of legend. Born with the soul of a dragon, I am meant to defeat Alduin the world eater. I use the souls of slain dragons in order to learn words of power."

"What legend are you talking about?"

Several minutes of back and forth talking ensued before they had come to the conclusion that Ullr was in fact from a different world. He had been transported here after attempting to read an elder scroll in order to gain lost knowledge. After several intense and sometimes heated discussions, the tension in the guild began to ease. After mentioning his people's noteriety for drinking, Cana challenged Ullr to a drinking contest. When Cana fell over drunk, Ullr explained that he had once entered into a drinking contest with the daedric lord of hedonism and debauchery and won. Despite not knowing what a deadric lord was exactly, the mages of Fairy Tail could tell that what he did was no easy feat.

Erza even challenged him to a sword fight, but because of the fact that Ullr wasn't anticipating her to not only change weapons, but armors at a moments notice, Erza ended up winning.

Despite their rocky beginning, Natsu and Ullr managed to form a good friendship, especially after Ullr had mentioned that not only was his mentor was a dragon, but he also had a friend who was one as well. Natsu then told Ullr about Igneel which turned into an hour long conversation about how it was growing up with a dragon for a parent.

By the time night had fallen, Ullr was almost sad to realize that he needed to return home. Makarov offered him a spot in the guild, but Ullr declined saying that he had a wife and two children to return to. After opening the elder scroll that he came with, a wave of intense magical energy was unleashed, forcing everyone to look in awe. Storm clouds suddenly appeared just like before Ullr arrived. Lightning shot out from the clouds before a single strike landed on Ullr, taking him back to his true world.

Despite having a visitor from another world, Fairy Tail was able to get things back to normal. That wasn't too odd of a thing though since everyone else's weird is Fairy Tail's normal.

 **Yeah, this wasn't as good as I would have liked it to be, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I tried to write this chapter well, but it was hard since this seemed like something that can't just be made with a single one-shot. If I ever write a crossover, which is very unlikely, I promise that it will be better since I'll have time for character building and everything. Anyway, send in any requests that you have and I'll try to write them if I can. I love you all!**


	28. A Visitor

**Hey everyone, this is an idea I got awhile ago, and I figured I'd write it now. I think you'll enjoy it well enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The day was quiet in Fairy Tail. Lucy sat at her usual booth with Gray. "Is it just me or are you expecting something to go wrong today too?" She asked her friend.

"I hope not." Gray said. "I want a nice and relaxing day."

Natsu then ran up to the group with a job paper in hand. "Hey Lucy, you think you can read this paper for me?"

An evil smirk grew on Gray's face. "What's the matter, match stick? Forget how to read?"

"Shut up, ice prick! This thing is really in another language or something. I've never seen it before." Natsu defended, pointing at the paper.

"Let me see that!" Gray said, swiping the paper from Natsu. "Mitte nobis weeb?" Gray scanned the paper more closely. "What the heck? This is only three words! This can't possibly be a job request!"

"Well it was on the board!" Natsu retorted.

Suddenly, a magical circle appeared in the center of the guild. Through it, a young and unconscious man fell into the guild. The wizards all gathered around the man, eyeing his sleeping for curiously.

Lucy turned to Gray with a smile on her face. Before she could say anything, Gray held up a finger to her lips. "Not one word."

The young man finally began to awaken. He rubbed his head from when he landed and slowly opened his eyes. The wizards were relieved until a completely dumbfounded and stupified expression took over his face.

He looked straight at Lucy and held a finger up, pointing at her while his mouth hung open in disbelief. "L-L-L"

Lucy, though surprised and somewhat offput by the stranger's behaviour, eased her way closer to him. "Hi." She said gently. "My name is-"

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!" The stranger screamed. He then pointed to Natsu. "NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Then to Gray. "GRAY FULLBUSTER!" This continued on until eventually Erza walked up to him and slapped him across the face in the middle of his exclamation of her name.

"Enough!" She said. "Who are you, and how did you get here?"

The man stood up continued looking around him for a moment. "I'm in Fairy Tail." He stated. "Jesus Christ, and the holy mother of God! I am in Fairy Tail!"

Erza unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the stranger. "Answer my questions!"

Holding up his hands, the stranger complied. "M-m-my name is… Brian?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" She asked with narrowed and hostile eyes.

"Telling?" The stranger said. "Erza Scarlett is pointing a sword at me." He whispered. "Is it wrong that I'm excited about that?" He asked himself.

"How did you get here, _Brian_?" She asked.

Brian held his hands up slightly higher. "I don't know. I was just relazing in my bedroom and then suddenly I am surrounded by all of you."

"And how do you know so many of us by a single glance?"

"Because I know all about you guys!" He said excitedly. "For instance, Natsu's last name, Dragneel, has nothing to do with him being fathered by Igneel. It's the same name he shared with his real parents." Brian said matter of factly.

Some of the wizards turned to Natsu. "Wait, really?" They asked.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders in an unknowing manner. "I never thought about it." He said. "All I know is that Natsu Dragneel is my name."

Erza looked back to Brian. "Why don't you tell us something else?"

"Uhhh ok… Laxus gets motion sick when he rides in vehicles, just like Natsu! He admitted it to Mira during the Grand Magic Games while Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting were trying to get past those moving platforms."

"Why you little-" Laxus yelled as he charged up a blast of his lightning"

"Wait a moment!" Erza said, stopping him from firing. "How do you know this?"

Brian scratched his head. "I don't think I should tell you that. Trust me, you're better of not knowing."

"What reason do we have to trust you?"

"Aside from the fact that I'm your biggest fan and that I have accepted the Master's teachings into my very heart and soul?" Everyone looked at him strangely, as if he were mad. Brian looked to the master, as well as Cana. "I also love alcohol."

For a moment it was silent. Suddenly, Makarov entered the conversation. "He seems like a good kid to me."

"Thanks Gramps!" Brian said happily. Makarov responded by simply giving the boy a thumbs up.

Erza, though still suspicious, sheathed her sword. "Mind telling us what else you know?"

"Well…" He said, rubbing his chin in thought. "I know that Natsu isn't as disinterested in women as he may seem." He said, knowing it would capture everyone's attention.

"Say what?!" Mira yelled from the bar. Running to Brian, she pulled him to the bar and gave him a drink. "Tell me everything you know!"

Everyone gathered around him as he begun to speak. "Well, as much as Natsu might seem oblivious to women and their bodies, Natsu does indeed have a more… perverted side."

"What are you talking about?! Are you comparing me to that stripper?!" Natsu yelled in frustration.

"I know better than compare you to anyone, Natsu." He said somewhat nervously. "I know that if push came to shove, you could even beat Gildarts in real combat."

"I could?" Natsu questioned. "Well yeah! Of course I could!"

"Anyway, during the Grand Magic Games, Natsu almost spied on Lucy in the shower." Brian said bluntly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Lucy yelled as she smacked Natsu upside the head.

Mira leaned over the counter top. "Did he really?"

"Yeah, and I know two witnesses in this room. Erza and Elfman."

Everyone turned to the two aforementioned mages. Erza nodded, authentifying his story. Mira was more excited than anyone. "I guess this means that our little Natsu does notice all the girls around here."

"As much as I'd love to agree with you, Mira, I don't think he does."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"Well you see, Mira, as much as I ship Natsu with Erza, or Cana, or you, the truth is that he and-"

"Wait just a minute!" Cana interrupted. "What do you mean you'd like to "ship" him with Erza, Mira, or me?"

"Well, think about how great Erza and Natsu would fit together." He said. "Natsu not only saved Erza from the Tower of Heaven, but also gave her a new life philosphy. He also has fought for her a lot whenever she got hurt or had to tag out of the fight."

"Well I guess you're right, but that doesn't really mean-"

"He may also be trying to surpass her strength so he could see himself as worthy for being with her." Brian interrupted.

The wizards looked at Erza and Natsu for a moment. "You know, I can see them getting together now."

Erza's cheeks blushed while Natsu was completely uneffected. "As for Mira," Brian continued. "I just think that they'd do well together. I feel like he would have probably comforted her when you all thought that Lisanna was gone and then maybe something came from that out of a moment of passion."

Lisanna approached Natsu with an angered look. "Nothing like that happened, did it, Natsu?"

"What? No! I mean, I went over every now and then to check up on Mira and Elfman, but nothing happened!" Lisanna kept eyeing him susiciously, but said nothing more.

"As for you, Cana," He began. "You both seem to be free spirits. Plus Natsu is probably the only guy that your father wouldn't immedietly kill if he found out the two of you were dating."

"True, but still…"

Brian leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Also, you know how Natsu is really physically fit because he's a dragon slayer? Well think of how _physically fit_ he is below the belt."

Cana looked back and forth between Brian and Natsu. She pointed a finger at Brian with an irritated look. "I hate you. That's gonna keep me up at night now."

"What did he tell you, Cana?" Mira asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it, Mira." She replied.

"There's also people who think that Natsu and Gray have a thing for each other."

"WHAT?!" The two wizards yelled.

Everyone looked back and forth between them. "Yeah, we can see it." They all said simultaniously.

"But, as much as I'd love to see any of those relationships happen, there's only one that will happne. That would be Natsu and Lucy."

"Excuse me!" Lucy said with a massive blush on her face.

"Well, you're the only girl he's ever shown a physical interest in." Brian said. "He went to spy on you while you were in the shower, or at least he tried. Meanwhile, he's bathed with Erza, and he practically didn't even notice that she was naked."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything!" Lucy yelled.

"He also broke the love charm that Bora was using in the town square in Hargeon."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucy yelled again.

"The love charm can only be broken by someone's true love. That's why none of the other women were effected when Natsu rushed into the town square."

"But… but…" Lucy's mind drifted off, trying to find other explanations. Her cheeks grew redder than Erza's hair.

Hours passed and Brian explained even more things about Fairy Tail, mostly about hown Natsu could take down any opponent if the battle was truly real. This mainly served to feed the dragon slayers confidence, but the wizards couldn't disagree with his logic.

Eventually it was time for Brian to get back home. Somehow, Levy managed to find a way to reverse the spell. Before they started, Makarov asked if the guild could do anything for Brian before he left. "Any chance that I could bring Erza, or Cana along with me?" He said hopefully. Much to his dismay, the two wizards both declined his offer immedietly. Eventually, Brian settled on getting a Fairy Tail tattoo in the same place as Natsu's.

Levy recited the proper incantation. "Mitte ad tergum weeb!" With that, another magic circle opened in the guild, sneding Brian back to where he came from.

 **Alright, an abrupt ending I know. For those of you who haven't figured it out, this chapter was what I think I would do if I was somehow teleported to Fairy Tail. Also, Brian isn't my actual name, but rather my middle name. I chose it because why not. Also the spell incantation was latin for "send us a weeb" and the one used to send me/Brian back meant "Send the weeb back". I used a latin translator so don't expect it to be 100% accurate. Anyway, I love you all. Send me any requests you have. GOODNIGHT!**


	29. Sorcerer Weekly

**I LIIIIIIIIIVE! Hey everyone! Have you missed me? Sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been in a total writing slump to the point where I just don't want to do anything. This will probably be the last chapter I write for a long time, but I hope that that I'm wrong. I still appreciate any of you coming to me with ideas regardless of how much time has passed since my last update. If anyone has an idea for a good story then please share it with me! Anyway, let's get to what I'm hoping you've all been eager to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jason, the reporter from Sorcerer Weekly had dropped by his favorite guild, Fairy Tail. He planned on interviewing the more mysterious members of the guild, primarily hoping to get an interview with Mystogan. Though he was sad to learn that Mystogan was absent from the guild hall, he still knew that there were plenty of questions that the people of Fiore wanted to know about certain wizards. And since Mystogan wasn't an option, he knew the next best wizard.

He spotted Natsu Dragneel across the guild, currently in the midst of stuffing his face. Jason rushed to the dragon slayer, yelling "COOOOL!"

His scream surprised Natsu, almost causing him to choke on his food. After a fit of coughing, Natsu muttered under his breath, "I hate this guy…"

Jason dropped into the seat across from him. "Natsu! You remember me?" He asked enthusiastically.

Natsu slumped his shoulders and with an annoyed look replied, "Sadly, yes."

Jason broke into a fit of laughter. "Hahaha! Still got that sense of humor I see! How Cooool!"

"What the heck are you even doing here?" Natsu asked as he dropped his head on the table.

"I'm here to interview the most mysterious members of the most amazing guild in Fiore!"

"Then why are you talking to me? I'm an open book. Go talk to someone else." He said, trying his best to get Jason to leave.

"Everyone may know you Natse, but there's a lot of people who want to know more about you!" Jason still had yet to stop screaming his every word, only leading to annoy Natsu more.

Seeing that he wsn't going to get rid of the persistent reporter anytime soon, Natsu let out a long breath. "Fine. Just ask your questions."

"COOOOOOL!" He cried out. Jason's yelling caught the attention of the nearby guild members. Guild members that decided to listen in on the conversation. "Let's get started! So Natsu, a lot of people want to know… what do you think of Lucy?" The wizard in question was one of the guild members that was listening to Natsu's interview. The mention of her name made her ears perk up.

"Lucy? She's my partner."

"Is that it?" Jason questioned.

"Well she's also my best friend. Then again, so is Happy… and Erza… and-"

"Let me rephrase my question." Jason interrupted. "Do you think Lucy is pretty?"

Natsu put his hand to his chin, thinking intensly for a moment. "Yeah, she's pretty cute. Plus she never looks bad in anything she tries on."

Lucy couldn't help but blush and smile when Natsu gave his answer. Meanwhile more wizards joined the evesdroppers.

"Really?!" Jason yelled. "Then what about Lisanna? You two were very close as kids, weren't you?" Lisanna too was one of the people listening in.

"Yeah, she always called Happy our son." Natsu said with a faint smile as he remembered his precious childhood memories.

" _Our_ son? Not _your_ son?" Jason clarified.

"Our son." Natsu confirmed. "After Happy hatched from his egg, a lot of people kept talking about the two of us getting married."

"Oh really?!" Jason said as he wrote down every word with unbridled excitement.

"Yep." Natsu leaned back and thought to himself, " _Wonder what that is anyway. Bisca and Alzack are married. I should ask them what it means._ "

"What about today? Do you think you'd marry her if you had the chance?" Everyone who had been listening paid even closer attention now. Lisanna's face had become red and her heart began beating furiously.

Not knowing what it meant, Natsu chose to be careful. "Maybe." Lisanna stiffened her entire body, her face eminating steam. Mira grabbed her sister by her shoulders and began violently shaking her back and forth with the look of a frozen scream plastered on her face.

"COOOOOOOOL!" Everyime Jason did that, Natsu could feel his blood pressure rise. "But what about Erza? What do you think of her?" The Queen of Fairies orignally thought the others were childish for listening in so she decided to ignore the interview and contently eat her cake, but the mention of her own name changed things entirely.

Natsu eyed Jason suspiciously. "Why are all of your questions about the girls in the guild?" He asked.

"The one after this one isn't, if that makes you feel better."

Natsu just sighed and answered the question. "Erza is a terrifying monster that I am glad to call my friend. I couldn't imagine being in Fairy Tail if she wasn't here."

The heartfelt response made Erza smile. She reflected back to when Natsu had saved her from the Tower of Heaven. She remembered how broken up he was before making her promise to never do something so stupid as to sacrifice herself again. Unbeknownst to her, a small dash of red spread across her cheeks. Fortunately for her, no one seemed to have noticed her even listening, let alone the blush across her face.

Jason had let out a high pitched and girlish squeel at Natsu's response. He wrote down the answer word for word before continueing. "That's a really impressive declaration, Natsu. A lot of people seem to think that there's something more than just friendship between you two. Is that true?" Whereas Jason's first question about Erza managed to get her attention, this one almost killed her as she began choking on her strawberry cake.

Lucy began giving Erza the heimlich, eventually getting her to spit out the cake just in time to hear Natsu tell Jason, "Are we more than friends? Totally." Erza fainted by now, allowing her suffering to end for the time being. Natsu had once again misunderstood Jason's question. A misunderstanding that would probably cost him his life once Erza woke up.

"Alright Natsu! We're getting closer to the end! Tell me what you think of Gray!"

Natsu didn't skip a beat. "Gray is a perverted stripper that I could beat in a fight with my little finger." Natsu raised his hand and shot out a small line of fire from his pinky. Natsu's statement caused everyone listening to try and hold Gray back from interrupting the interview by picking a fight with Natsu.

"For someone you seem to hate so much, you sure seem to fight alongside him often." Jason pointed out.

Natsu sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah. Truth is that even though I hate Gray, he's gotta be one of my closest friends. He's one of the first people I think if when deciding who to team up with."

Jason began speedily writing down Natsu's words, only to be stopped by a flaming hand ripping the pen from his hands. "You even think of putting that in your stupid magazine, you won't be leaving this building unless it's in an urn."

Jason nervously laughed with beads of sweat forming all over his body. "I would never…" He shakily replied.

Gray had been too infuriated to listen to Natsu's follow up, but Juvia wasn't. She looked at the dragon slayer with curiosity. "I've never seen Natsu talk so kindly about my love before. Could this mean… that I have another love rival!"

Jason cleared his throat. "Based on your answers, you seem to be very… polygamous. Would you say that's right, Natsu?"

"Maybe... If I knew what polyglamerous meant."

"Polygamous." Jason corrected.

"Right. That."

"You know what? It's not that important. I'll just ask you my final question." Everyone listened in closely, unsure of what to expect. "Of all the women in Fairy Tail, which one do you love the most?"

"What a stupid question. Isn't it obvious?" Natsu replied matter-of-factly.

"No! It isn't!" Said Erza, stepping up to the table with Lucy and Lisanna in tow.

"What the-" Natsu was cut off when Erza slammed her fist into the table, almost shattering it.

"Natsu, none of us even knew that you felt so strongly about us. We demand to know what your true feelings are!"

"True feelings? What are you talking about?"

Juvia suddenly showed up with sunken eyes. She grabbed Natsu by his vest and brought her lips to his ear. "Don't think that you can hide your true feelings from me. I know you are my newest love rival." Juvia suddenly fell to the ground when Erza karate chopped the back of her head.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. "You know Natsu, I wouldn't mind if the two of us tried going out on a date once in a while."

"Hold on a second, Lucy. Natsu said he wouldn't mind marrying me. Isn't that right, Natsu?" Lisanna asked with a completely red face.

"Both of you be quiet." Erza said calmly but sternly. She lowered herself to eye-level with Natsu. "Natsu, you told Jason that you and I are more than friends. Why would you say that? Did something happen that I'm not aware of?" Just then, a sudden memory of a few weeks ago popped into her mind.

Team Natsu was at Lucy's place, celebrating another victorious mission. After completing a job for a wealthy grain farmer who was known for his whiskey, he rewarded them with a barrel of his best whiskey. Knowing they couldn't bring it to the guild without Cana taking their entire reward, they decided to drink it at Lucy's place. Though their decision never actually included the consent of the celestial mage as they simply just showed up at her place instead of the guild. After a night of drinking the high quality firewater, Erza was too drunk to get home. Natsu volunteered to take her home since the alcohol had no effect on his system.

When he finally got her home, Erza had stripped down to her underwear and got into bed. Complaining that it was too cold, she demanded that Natsu get in bed with her. Drunk or not, Natsu knew better than to deny Erza Scarlet. Tossing his vest aside, Natsu got into the bed and eventually fell asleep in her arms. He had awoken the next day to Erza screaming as she literally threw him into the wall on the other side of the bedroom. Natsu quickly explained what happened the night before and she apologized before quickly asking him to leave.

As that memory resurfaced in Erza's mind, she couldn't help but wonder what happened that night. Natsu had told her that the two of them simply slept together, but now she thought that he might have meant that they _slept_ together. The Fairy Queen grabbed Natsu's shoulders firmly. "Natsu, I am so sorry. If what I think happened did happen…" She couldn't bear to finish. "I'm sorry, Natsu. I was drunk. I wasn't thinking straight…" Erza covered her face with a hand in embarrassment.

As Erza turned to walk away, Lisanna stopped her. "Excuse me, but what exactly _happened_ while you were drunk?" She asked angrily.

"Lisanna…" Erza looked away for a moment. "It's not important. It won't happen ever again."

"You're right! No one deflowers my Natsu except me!"

Lucy chimed in. "Excuse me, but he seems to have some interest in me. I know you two were really close as kids, but he and I are always together. He even breaks into my house almost every night." It wasn't until after she said that that she understood how offputting that sounded.

"Yeah, but did he say he'd marry you? Hmm?"

"He said maybe he'd marry you!"

"I asked him if I could be his wife when we were younger! We always acted like we were married!" Lisanna yelled.

"Yeah, the key word there being _acted_!"

"You shut your mouth!" With that, Lisanna tackled Lucy to the ground. When Erza tried to break up the fight, Lucy had made the horrible mistake of accidentally kicking the requip mage and causing her to join the fray. It had appeared to no one that Jason was not only still in the guild, but feverishly writing down everything that was happening.

A month had passed and the entire misunderstanding was cleared up in the guild and everything was back to normal until the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly came in the mail. The front page read "Love Square in Fairy Tail Guild: The Truth Behind Natsu Dragneel's Harem." It wasn't much of a surprise to anyone in the guild to learn that the very day that the magazine made it to the guild, a fire burned down the entire production center of Sorcerer Weekly.


	30. The Dragon's Bride

**Hey everyone, I've got another chapter for you that I hope you all enjoy. As always, please send in any requests if you have them and I'll try and make something to your liking.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Natsu and Gray tore through the guild like a tornado, destroying anything in their path with reckless abandon. The master sat on the bar's counter, trying his best to contain his rage until he eventually snapped and used his giant magic to punch the two wizards to opposite sides of the guild with Natsu landing next to Macao and Wakaba. "Enough, you brats! You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

The two wizards laughed at Natsu's childness. "Same old Natsu." Macao said. "He hasn't changed since he joined the guild."

Wakaba laughed. "You got that right! Hey Natsu, if you don't shape up soon, you'll never find a girl."

Standing up, Natsu got defensive. "HEY!"

"Calm down, kid. We're just saying that women don't want their husbands to act like children. If you keep acting like this whenever you and Gray even look at each other, neither of you are gonna get married." Macao reasoned.

"I'll have you know I already have a beautiful wife!" Natsu had yelled more loudly than he realized. The whole guild not only heard it, but they all stopped what they were doing and looked at him with a mixture of intrigue and confusion. "What?" he asked, tired of the strange looks.

"What do you mean that you have a beautiful wife?" Wakaba asked.

"I mean that I have a beautiful wife." The wizards couldn't help but feel a sense of pity for Natsu's stupidity.

"What he means, Natsu, is since when have you been married?" Macao clarified.

"Oh." Natsu scratched his head in thought. "Couple years I guess."

"A COUPLE YEARS!" Everyone yelled.

"Yep." Natsu confirmed.

"What's her name?"

"Where did you meet?"

"Do we know her?"

"What's her cup size?"

Natsu shook his head. "I ain't telling you guys anything! She and I haven't told anyone for a reason. I shouldn't have even told you she exists."

Before anyone could protest Natsu's secrecy, he grabbed a random job from the board and told Mira that he'd be back later.

Natsu's team sat together, still in shock over the sudden news. Lucy was the first to speak. "Natsu is… married?" She almost seemed confused at her own question, as if Natsu and married wouldn't have any reason to be in the same sentence.

"He's lying." Gray concluded. "He's gotta be."

"I don't know, Gray. He seemed pretty honest when he said he was married." Erza said.

"Wait a second, did you two honestly not know? You've known him for so long!" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief.

"I had no clue." Erza replied.

"I still say he's lying." Gray said.

"We should try and find out." Lucy suggested.

"And how exactly are we gonna do that? We don't exactly have anything to go on." Gray said, still doubtful of Natsu's trustworthiness.

"I say we investigate where we can. Gray, you should ask around the guild and see if anyone knows something. I'll check with any girls that Natsu has done jobs for in Magnolia."

"What about me?" Erza questioned.

"Erza, you should check Natsu's house. I've never seen any signs of someone being there with Natsu and Happy, but maybe you can find something. Pictures maybe?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about breaking into Natsu's house..." Erza said hesitantly.

"Oh, but you're fine with breaking into my place?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Erza said obliviously.

"Yeah, Lucy. If you're having a problem with break-ins, it's not any of us." Gray added, equally oblivious.

Lucy rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "You know what? Forget it. Erza, just go and investigate the house. Natsu will forgive you if he finds you."

Still reluctant, Erza agreed. Both Lucy and Erza went on to do their respective tasks, leaving Gray in the guild to talk to everyone he could. Approaching Mira first, the ice wizard took a seat at the bar. "Hey Mira."

Mira gave him a sincere smile as she cleaned a tankard. "Hi Gray. What'll you have?"

"Nothing for right now, Mira. I actually wanted to ask you if you know anything about what Natsu said."

Mira slammed the tankard on the bar's counter, cracking the wood and startling Gray. "No! I can't believe that Natsu wouldn't tell me something like that! Does he realize how amazing that sort of gosip is! I swear, when he comes back, I'm gonna-"

Gray began slowly backing away from the bar, leaving Mira to continue her rant. Next, he came across Gajeel who was busy eating a couple of nails. "Hey Gaj-"

Without Gray even finishing his sentence, Gajeel knew exactly what he was going to ask. "Don't even bother. If you can't figure it out, then you must be pretty stupid."

"WAIT A SECOND! YOU KNOW?!"

"Of course I know. It's obvious." Gajeel said nonchalantly.

"Come on, man! Tell me."

"No."

While Gray continued getting more and more frustrated by Gajeel, Lucy was trying to make some headway in town, but sadly found nothing. She even visited every church she could find, but none of the priests had ever even seen anyone that looked like Natsu, let alone perform a wedding ceremony for him.

Erza was having difficulty of her own, but it was more of her own making. She stood outside Natsu's house for over an hour, debating with herself if she really should break in. The first thing she did when she reached his house was knock on the door, hoping that Natsu's wife may have actually been inside, but no one came to the door. She eventually convinced herself to go in through the window. Upon entering, all she could see was trash all around the house. She began searching, but ended up cleaning the house instead, hoping to find something as she cleaned.

Eventually, night had fallen. Erza was frustrated. Even after so much time, she couldn't find anything that could relate to Natsu even seeing someone, let alone being married. Then, she heard the door open. She froze in place for a moment before turning around to see Natsu with a blank expression on his face. "Natsu… I can explain this…" She said sheepishly.

Natsu maintained an air of stoic silence. He began walking towards her. Ordinarily, she'd never fear Natsu, but this time she knew that any anger he had towards her would be completely justified, and she'd have no choice but to accept her fate. Stopping directly in front of her, Natsu smiled and leaned in, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Her face quickly became the same shade as her hair, and she could no longer speak any intelligible words. "It's good to have you home, Erza!"

"N-N-N-NATSU! What are you doing?!"

Natsu gave his signature toothy grin and laughed. "I'm kissing my wife!"

Somehow, Erza became even more red. "W-W-W-Wife?" She repeated.

"Yeah! You feeling alright, Erza? You look a little red.."

Without warning, Erza brought her fist down on the dragon slayer's head. "Idiot! What are you talking about?! We're not married!"

"Of course we are!" He said, never dropping his smile.

"Since when?!"

"Well, you remember that time we had a duel after we kicked Erigor's butt?"

"Yes?"

"Since then."

"Wha-How?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I challenged you to a fight and you accepted it."

Again, Erza smashed her fist down on Natsu's head. "Idiot! Who told you that challenging someone to a duel is a proposal?" Erza's lividity had yet to lower itself.

"Igneel. He taught me all about it!"

"What?!"

"Yeah. When you really like someone, you're supposed to challenge them to a fight to see how strong they are. If they accept your and they're strong, it means you're married!"

"What?!"

Natsu sighed. "I said-"

"I know what you said!" Erza shouted. She took in several deep breaths before turning back towards Natsu. "So fighting someone makes them your wife right?"

"Right."

"Then why aren't you married to Gray? You fight him more than anyone!"

"Because I'm not into guys." Natsu said as if it were obvious.

"But what about other women that you fight? You couldn't have only fought me?"

"Yeah, but that was combat, not challenging."

"Ok, fine! What about when Gray challenges you? Why do you always accept the challenge?"

"Because he's obviously trying to challenge my dominance."

Erza slapped her palm to her face, trying her best to keep it together. "Natsu, I don't think you understand how normal relationships work."

"Huh?"

"Natsu, when two people like each other, they spend time together. They go out on dates and grow closer together."

"And then when they feel they're ready, one of them challenges the other to a duel!" Natsu blurted out.

"No!" Erza yelled. "The man proposes to the woman and asks her to marry him." She could see the confusion on Natsu's face. "Natsu, I'm sorry, but I don't feel this way about you. I'm sorry that I confused you so much, but we're not married…"

A nervous face erupted onto Natsu. He breathed in through his teeth, leaving Erza suspicious. "What? What is it, Natsu?"

"We kind of are married." Natsu replied.

"No, we're not, Natsu."

"Yeah, we are. Let me show you."

"Show me what?"

"Look, just take off your shirt."

Erza quickly covered herself, despite being fully clothed and armored. "Pervert!"

"It's not like that! Just trust me!" Erza hesitated for a moment before dispelling her armor. "I need you to lift up your shirt." Natsu said again.

"No!"

Natsu groaned in annoyance. "Fine! Let me just lift up the back of your shirt, that's what's important."

Still hesitant, Erza let him lift up the back of her shirt, causing her to blush. Poking an area in the middle of her back, Natsu made Erza jump. "Right here." He said.

"What? What is it?" She asked anxiously.

"Take a look." He said, grabbing a handheld mirror and angling it so that she could see the spot he pointed to. Sure enough, there was something there. A mark in the same shape of Natsu's magic circle.

Erza quickly jumped away from Natsu. "What is that?!" She yelled in ignorance driven fear.

Natsu sighed. "It's my mark." Natsu stated. "It's the thing that connects dragons to their mate."

"Well get it off!"

"I can't. That thing stays there until you die."

"Until I die?!" She yelled. "You must be joking! You just put that there, didn't you?"

"Sorry Erza…"

"Why have I never seen this before?" She questioned.

"It only appears when dragons or dragon slayers are close by. It's kind of like a warning."

"Natsu… Natsu please, there must be a way to get this thing off of me."

"There really isn't, Erza. I'm really sorry. I thought you knew. I guess Igneel just didn't really know much about human relationships…"

"I can't… I can't breath…" Erza said, furiously trying to fan herself before suddenly collapsing in Natsu's arms from both panic and embarrassment.

Natsu felt incredibly guilty about what he had done. He picked her up and began carrying her home. After sneaking her into her room at Fairy Hills, Natsu put her into bed and watched over her for a few minutes. "How stupid can I be?" He pondered to himself. "Oh well. It's not like the magic keeps her from being with anyone. It's more of a warning after all." He moved to the window and jumped out, heading back home.

The next morning, Erza jumped out of bed and took a quick look around her. "Was it all a dream?" She quickly ran to her full length mirror and lifted up her shirt in search of Natsu's mark, but found nothing. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief and fell to the floor, happy that it was all a dream.

She got herself ready to go to the guild. Upon entering, Erza approached the bar and ordered a strawberry cake. Mira took note of her smile. "You're awefully happy today. What's up?" She asked.

"It's nothing really. I just had a really bad dream last night and I'm happy that it wasn't real."

Erza had gotten Mira's interest piqued. "So what was your dream about?"

Erza simply smiled and waved her hand in front of her. "It's not worth mentioning."

Though disappointed, Mira accepted Erza's answer and went to get her order. As soon as Mira left, Lucy walked in and sat next to Erza. "Hey Erza, how's it going?"

"I'm doing well. How about you, Lucy?"

"The same more or less."

Mira returned with Erza's cake. Picking up her fork, Erza cut a small peace of the cake and lifted it to her mouth when Lucy suddenly spoke up. "I almost forgot! How'd it go yesterday?"

Erza turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"You know! Searching Natsu's house. Did you find anything."

Erza's fork began to tremble in her hand. Neither of her friends noticed and continued on. Mira got excited and leaned over the counter. "Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot! Natsu is married! I guess it's just cause he always acts so crazy that I'm getting used to it. "Who do you think the lucky lady is?" Only now did Mira and Lucy notice Erza's trembling. Her face became incredibly pale and then it suddenly burned red before Erza passed out, falling to the floor in an absolute panic.

 **How'd you all like it? Personally, I never cared for the dragon mating mark thing, but I used it for this story for a symbol of marriage so that Erza couldn't refuse that she and Natsu were married. I know the ending is all too great, but I did my best. Hopefully I'll give you something better next** **time. Also, this is the 30th chapter! I can't believe I've written so many of these. not only that, but with this chapter, I have archived 52,021 words into this fic and have accumulated 49,020 views. I can't thank you all enough for supporting me. I love you all! GOODNIGHT!**


	31. A Reason To Fight

***Looking around at all the dust* Shit I haven't been here in a while. HJow are all of you doing? Sorry I haven't written anything for a few months. I lost a lot of my inspiration for doing so. Anyway today's one shot is brought to you by someone who I am certain is not myself. I can't remember who actually gave me this idea but I really doubt I came up with it. Anyway, let's get this party started. Also, I would like to thank all of you who have actually turned up to read all of my work. I've looked at the numbers recently and found that a grand total of 96,074 people have read these fics as of the time of this writing so thank you all who have taken me this far. I honestly never thought I'd get this close to 100,000, and now I can say with the utmost confidence that I will exceed it. It's all thanks to you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After having started another brawl within the guild, Natsu and Gray had quickly been taken care of by Erza who proceeded to calm the rest of the guild hall through the element of fear. Erza had kicked the two wizards out of the hall in anger. Before closing the door, she yelled at them. "You two have been on my nerves since we were children! Don't bother coming back in here until you've resolved whatever issue it is that you two have with each other!"

The explosive sound of the guilds door slamming shut startled Natsu and Gray. The two wizards picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. "Man, what's Erza's problem?" Natsu densly asked.

"Maybe Mira refused to give her cake or something…"

The two of them thought for a moment, but quickly set the possibility aside, figuring that Erza wouldn't have stopped a fight so much as she would have caused one.

"You know," Gray began. "Erza has been terrorizing the two of us whenever we get into some type of scuffle. We should get back at her?"

"That doesn't make much sense coming from you." Natsu replied.

"How do you mean?"

An evil smile crept up on Natsu's face. "She only breaks up our fights cause she knows that I'll wipe the floor with you!" The dragon slayer burst out laughing as he pointed at the ice wizard.

The two began to fight again, but before anything could get serious the guild door opened to reveal a less than amused Erza eyeing the two of them. Not a single word was uttered as she slowly closed the door, still watching the two of them.

Natsu and Gray retreated from the hall for the time being, deciding that the further away from Erza, the better. Finally reaching a place they considered safe, Gray continued his proposal. "So Natsu, feel like getting back at Erza?"

The dragon slayer scratched his head in thought, unsure of his answer. "I don't know, man. I hate that Erza always interupts our fights and all, but I feel like it'd just make her angrier if we tried to get back at her."

"Come on, Natsu! We'll just embarass her a little bit. It's not like we'll hurt her."

"Alright, say that I go along with this little revenge plan of yours, what would we do to her?"

A devious smile adorned Grays face. "Oh, I've already got an idea."

"Well come on! Spit it out already!" Natsu insisted.

"Do you know about the rumors that have spread around the guild? The one's about why we fight each other all the time?"

"What rumors?"

"Well, some in the guild think that you and I are fighting over Erza."

"Fighting over Erza? What the hell do you mean?" Natsu asked cluelessly.

"I mean that people think that the two of us are in love with Erza, and are competing to see who deserves her."

Natsu had to hold in his laughter. "That's stupid! No one thinks that!"

"Trust me, Natsu. I've heard people talk about it. Mira even asked me if that was the case once, and we both know that if there's a rumor in the guild, Mira is the girl to go to."

It took a while, but Gray eventually managed to convince Natsu to go along with his scheme. The two returned to the guild hall after discussing their plan. "Remember, don't act like an idiot. We need to make sure that Erza believes our story." Gray said, only aiding in angering Natsu.

"I know that plan, Ice Princess!"

"Alright, let's do this!"

With that, Gray and Natsu burst through the door to the guild, getting the attention of everyone inside as they marched towards Erza at the counter who felt a certain feeling of unease as she watched her friends approach. "So, are you two ready to stop acting like children?" She asked, despite the off feeling she had.

"Yeah." Gray responded.

"Now, we're gonna act like men."

Erza still couldn't escape the feeling she had, but she still felt somewhat more at ease with their response. "Good. Now then if you'll excuse me-" Erza attempted to rise from her seat, but Natsu stepped in her way.

"We're not done, Erza." Natsu, the wizard most known for being a silly and loveable idiot showed a serious side of himself that few people ever got to see outside of major fights that he was a part of. Everyone had already been watching, but now, the tension in the air was palpable.

"Erza, do you know why Natsu and I have fought for so long?" Silence was all that greeted them. "Erza, Natsu and I fight because…" Gray shut his eyes tightly, as if struggling to say his next words. "Because we're in love with you."

Erza's eyes went wide and her face turned red. The guild didn't sit back either. Several gasps had arisen amongst their numbers. Several conversations erupted amongst the wizards. One of which a whisper from Macao. "So that rumor was true?" He asked Wakaba.

The old smoke mage grinned and held out his hand. "Pay up, old man." He whispered back.

Gray couldn't afford to show it at the moment, but he internally smiled, knowing that she and everyone believe them. "W-w-what did you say?"

"He said that we're in love you!" Natsu yelled angrily. "We have been since either of us laid eyes on you!"

Erza's face turned an even deeper shade of red. "B-but you two have fought before Natsu even knew me!"

Gray choked up in his head for a moment. He hadn't anticipated that response. Luckily for him, Natsu sprung into action. "You're right. We fought once before we knew you, but you weren't there after we made up."

"What do you mean?" Erza demanded.

"When Gray and I made up, the two of us admitted the other was strong, but then I couldn't help but mention you. And how I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you." Natsu could hear Erza's heart beat faster and faster. "He told me that you were his. That he loved you first. The two of us fought after that to a standstill. We knew that neither of us were gonna beat the other yet, so we agreed that we'd wait until we were stronger to fight for you. We both agreed that after a year, we'd fight to see which of us had the right to chase after you. Again, it ended in a draw. We fought again the year after that. I'm sure you can tell how the fight ended, and what we decided to do about it."

"You to fight all the time though! Not once a year!" She yelled.

Gray chimed back in. "Now we do. We got sick of waiting a year to prove ourselves. Both of us wanted to fight for you, and it got to the point where we couldn't wait a single day without trying to prove ourselves."

"But we're done with that now." Natsu said. "We realize that even if one of us is stronger than the other, it doesn't mean that you'll choose either of us. So now we're choosing to finally be men and tell you what you mean to both of us."

"And since we're laying out hearts open to not only you, but all of our family, we want you to tell us which of us that you love… if you even love one of us…" Gray looked to the floor, convincingly giving off an air of anxiety and nervousness.

All eyes in the room turned to Erza who appeared completely catatonic. She couldn't move a muscle as her mind tried to process what had just happened. Her face got redder and redder until she fainted onto the floor, making every wizard turn to Natsu and Gray, wishing to know what they'd do.

Natsu and Gray turned to each other before the two unexpectedly smiled and high fived in front of the entire guild, causing everyone to scream their confusion towards the two young mages.

Mira jumped over the counter and grabbed the two of them. "Natsu! Gray! What was that?! All those things you said! Why did you two highfive?! Tell me!"

Natsu and Gray laughed before explaining to the entire guild what they had planned on doing with Erza. While many voiced concerns about the morality of what they did, Natsu and Gray did everything they could to convince the others not to tell Erza anything when she woke up, and simply act as if nothing ever happened. Surprisingly enough, the guild decided not to say anything, curious as to how Erza would react after having such a "dream". Though there were some who didn't want to play with Erza in such a way, they were convinced to not say anything unless it seemed that Erza's mind would break without knowing. Natsu and Gray promptly positioned Erza at the bar to look as if she fell asleep on her own and took their own usual places in the guild. It wasn't long before the guild went back to normal, waiting for the Queen of Fairies to awaken.

 **How'd you like it everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this little comedy story I cooked up. I wanted to put this out there before I reached 100K and while I don't think that I'm going to write another one-shot anytime soon, I'd appreciate you guys sending me ideas that you'd like to see. Also, just in case that the next chapter I write is the last one, which it may or may not be, try and make any requests something spectacular that truly befits an end to these stories. I don't know whether or not it will be the last one, but I'd like to make sure that the last chapter I write is truly befitting the title of a finale and I doubt I could do it without your help. Anyway, until next time. Whenever that is...**


	32. Something Important

**Hey everyone. Yes, I am still alive. I don't write as much but after seeing episode 51 of the final season I feel the need to write this. Mashima blue balled us good here and while I loved the way it ended, I couldn't help but write this as a farewell to the anime that I love the most. This is a Nalu fic which I seldom write, but goddamn it, I couldn't help myself here. Please, all of you enjoy, because for all I know this will be the last Fairy Tail oneshot I write. Hopefully, I'm wrong, but regardless, I think that this oneshot is gonna be my favorite of those that I have written. With any luck, I'll be able to do this beautiful anime Justice. I'll be posting this as its own independent oneshot as well as what I believe to be the final chapter of my Natsu's Shenanigans story. Enjoy everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A few months after they set out, Team Natsu completed their Century Quest. Upon returning to Magnolia, they walked through the streets, happy to once again be home. Hands behind his head, and the largest smile he could muster, Natsu chuckled. "You know, as awesome as it is that Gramps let us go on this quest, I was kinda hoping it would be a little tougher."

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, the quest was to kill an ancient monster sealed beneath an island temple. Halfway through killing the thing, water began flooding into the room! We almost drowned! Why would you want something tougher?"

"I mean, yeah, the thing was strong, but I thought this would take like a century or something. The quest was up for a hundred years, so it should have at least taken that much time, right?"

"You really are an idiot, you know that, Flamebrain?" Gray said with a confident smirk.

"Why don't you say that to my face, Ice Queen!"

"I just did! Your powers finally burn your last brain cell or something?!" The two wizards headbutted one another before Erza stepped in and separated them. "That's enough you two!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They fearfully replied, causing a laugh to erupt from Lucy.

After returning to the Guild, Team Natsu disbanded for the day, and Lucy made her way home. As soon as she entered, she saw Natsu and Happy casually raiding her fridge. "Sup Luce?" He said, his mouth full.

"Quit breaking in!" She shouted as she kicked their faces into the wall.

"Jeez Lucy, you don't have to be so mean." The two said together.

"And you don't have to be breaking into my house all the time!" Suddenly, Lucy flashed back to before the Century Quest when Natsu said that he had something to tell her. Something important. "Wait a second. Are you here to tell me that thing?"

"Huh? What thing?" He said, looking up from his stolen food.

"You said that you had something important to tell me before we left, and that you'd tell me once we got back."

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh…That... Was kinda hoping you forgot honestly."

"Why? What's so important?"

Natsu thought for a moment before turning to Happy. "Hey, could you go home, pal? I wanna do this in private."

Happy covered his mouth in an attempt to stop his giggling. "Sure Natsu! Whatever you say!"

"Just get outta here!" He said as he threw a still laughing Happy through the window.

Lucy looked on her friend with worry. "What's wrong, Natsu."

He was silent for a moment before he chuckled. "You know, the funny thing is that no matter how many times I go over it in my head, it never gets easier when I try to do this for real."

"What is it, Natsu? You know you can tell me anything."

Natsu approached Lucy and looked into her eyes. "Yeah… I know."

"So tell me. No matter what you say, we'll never stop bei-" Lucy's words were silenced as she felt the dragon slayer's lips across her own. Eye's wide, she slowly drifted deeper into the kiss before grabbing onto him tightly, pulling him closer to her. Taking deep breaths as they parted, the two looked into each others eyes, never uttering a word.

Then, without warning, Natsu walked past her towards the door with his hand raised in goodbye. "Well, glad I got that off my chest. See ya tomorrow, Luce!"

"Hold on a minute!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed onto Natsu. "What the heck was that! You can't just kiss me like that and leave! Why did you do that?!"

A blush crept on the dragon slayer's cheeks. "I… Come on, Lucy. Don't make me say it."

"Say what?!" She demanded, knowing full well the answer.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu gave her what she wanted. "Lucy, I… I love you."

Tears welling up in her eyes, she gleefully tackled Natsu to the ground, showering him with kisses as they landed. "I love you too!"

Natsu had the biggest sense of relief as he looked up at Lucy. His heart, pounding out of his chest, he grabbed Lucy once more and pulled her into another passionate kiss, finally able to enjoy the feeling of her lips against his.

 **I know that I probably didn't do it much justice, but this is all that I've got. This episode got me so emotional to the point where I, a grown man actually broke into tears as I watched my favorite anime end. This show is the only one that can consistently make my breath catch in my throat and make me tear up at it's beautiful moments. I hope that this fic was good enough for it. Thank you all for reading. I hope all of you have a wonderful day and remember that Fairy Tail isn't just a guild in a fictional world. We are all members of this wonderful guild which is why this show is able to evoke such emotion when I watch it. Remember friends, Live life as if everyday were your last, because that is the Fairy Tail way.**


End file.
